Yugioh 5ds Heroes!
by The 3rd dragneel
Summary: 80 Years after the introduction of Duel Monsters, the world has evolved into a technological society. Izuku Midoriya, inspired by the Pro Duelist All Might, will work his way through Duel Academy to become the next duelist. But with villainous Duelists, homework, girls and a Crimson Dragon, things will be easy for him. Izuku x Harem, different Yugioh characters will be introduced.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning of a legend

**Hello everyone, and welcome to yet another My Hero Academia crossover I created: Yugioh 5ds Heroes! I know, this might seem like a ridiculous idea, but there have been even crazier crossovers. Hell I even made a Fairy Tail/Yugioh crossover which I'm STILL DOING, not to mention my Fairy Tail/Bakugan story. Point is…...it shouldn't be shocking that a story like this exists.**

 **Now regarding how the ACTUAL story is gonna play out, here's the story: 80 years after the release of the widely popular Duel Monsters game, the world of gaming has evolved significantly, with the arrival of XYZ and Pendulum monsters. In this new world, Izuku Midoriya, inspired by Toshinori Yagi aka All Might, wants to become the next best Duelist with his monster Stardust Spark Dragon. But little does he know, an ancient prophecy and evil duelists won't make it easy for him.**

 **Now this story does contain a harem for Izuku, which will be explored later on. I am going to take some inspiration from My Hero Academia like the intro, but other than that, this story will be somewhat original.**

 **As for decks, characters can have more than 1 deck just so it won't feel repetitive. And regarding any cameos from the OG characters….this story is an alternate universe, so we will not only see different versions of some of the classic Yugioh characters, but also a few from GX, 5ds, Zexal and POSSIBLY Arc V, but no, we will not see Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, Yuma or Yuya at all for obvious reasons.**

 **Now without further adieu, here's the opening for Yugioh 5ds Heroes!**

 **(Play Yugioh 5ds English opening)**

 **The first scene shows Izuku entering the light while on a custom green Duel Runner. He drives along the streets with a determined frown. A shot of Blue Eyes White Dragon roaring in the air before Road Warrior pulls out hits launcher. Another shot shows Izuku racing Katsuki Bakugo in a large arena before flashing to Toshinori Yagi, who gives Izuku a serious expression.**

 **(Going fast makes me feel alive.)**

 **Izuku pushes the gas of his Duel Runner before boosting forward with Gravity Warrior and another monster flying behind him.**

 **(My heart beats in hyper drive.)**

 **He then thrusts his hand forward as Evilswarm Ouroboros roars as him.**

 **(Do you think you can win? Only if I lose.)**

 **Izuku continues to drive with Yazu, Evil of the Yang Zing next to him. Bakugo drives backwards as Red Eyes Black Dragon appears over him.**

 **(Just let destiny choose.)**

 **Izuku smiles before he jumps off a large hill with the sun shining under him.**

 **(I can hear you breathin'.)**

 **Izuku slams a card onto his green Duel Disk before looking towards the left.**

 **(I can see you comin'.)**

 **Shoto Todoroki appears, also placing a card on his Duel Disk before looking the opposite way.**

 **(I can feel the wind. It's blowing me around.)**

 **Izuku waves his arm as Red Eyes fires its Infernal Fire Blast while Masked Hero Dark Law uses Shadow Claw, causing both attacks to clash.**

 **(Take a shot at me runnin' side by side.)**

 **Shots of Ochaco Uraraka, Tenya Iida, Momo Yaoyorozu, Eri and Eijiro Kirishima appear in spotlights. Shota Aizawa, Nemuri Kayama, and Toshinori appear, each with a mark of what looks like a Dragon behind them in red.**

 **(It's a blur... as I go by.)**

 **Izuku drives out his apartment complex while his mother and father wave at him goodbye.**

 **(I can hear you breathin'.)**

 **The scene shows Izuku driving in a large stadium with thousands of people watching.**

 **(I can see you comin'.)**

 **Shoto draws a card from his Duel Disk before looking forward. He and Izuku then drive passed each other in the opposite direction.**

 **(I can feel the wind.)**

 **Izuku is seen driving with his hair shadowing his expression while Shoto looks sadly at a woman with white hair looking out a window.**

 **(It's blowing me around.)**

 **Izuku's eyes begin to glow green as he spins and throws five cards in the air, revealing them to be Heroic Champion Excalibur, Road Warrior, Gravity Warrior, Masked Hero Acid and Kuriboh.**

 **(See the sun arising.)**

 **Izuku puts on his helmet before he picks up a Fusion monster in his hands and slams it on his Duel Disk.**

 **(Fire in the sky.)**

 **A blue portal appears next to him before Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman comes out, flying next to Izuku.**

 **(Greatness thrusts itself into our lives.)**

 **Battlin Boxer Lead Yoke, Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir, Buster Blader, and Speedroid Terrortop fly in the air before Stardust Spark Dragon appears next to Izuku as he drives in the streets with a smile.**

 **Yugioh 5ds Heroes!**

 _'Kaiba Dome, 11 years ago'_

"Amazing, did you see his next move?"

"This has to be one of the greatest duels in history!"

"Oh no, Hunter's got him on the ropes!"

Inside a large, oval shaped stadium, thousands of civilians gathered to watch the battle of the century, with millions more watching from home. Multiple spotlights moved in all directions, and dozens upon dozens of cameras were focusing on the duel below them.

*VROOM*

Roaring passed the large red line near the exit of the duel ramp were to vehicles that resembled futuristic motorcycles. "Hahahahaha! You're done partner!" A loud, cocky voice called out from a large chopper-like motorcycle. On the dashboard was an orange energy pad with one card on top of it. He wore a traditional biker outfit with metal spikes on his shoulders, a skull necklace, an orange shirt under his black jacket, and a condor skull-like helmet. Under the helmet was a tan skinned male with spiky orange hair, a nose ring and a pair of black sunglasses on his face. Next to the driver was a large minotaur-like monster with a flaming skull for a head, flames acting as hair, torn black robes, a long red cape and golden legs.

 **Supersonic Skull Flame: LV. 10. Att: 2600/DEf: 2000**

"Alright Supersonic Skull Flame, attack him directly and end this duel. Inferno Rage!" The horsman began to conjure flames into its chest before unleashing it in one large burst.

"Look out!"

"I can't watch."

"Don't lose!"

The biker's opponent looked over their shoulder before letting out a small smile and just as the flames were about to strike them…...a barrier suddenly appeared around them, stopping the fiery attack. "Say what?!"

"Sorry Hunter, but you'll have to do a lot more in order to defeat me, especially with my Negate Attack trap. Not only does it stop your attack, but it also ends the battle phase." The opponent said in a confident voice, a card with a pink outline and an image of a swirling barrier behind them. The opponent drove a slick red, white and blue Cafe Racer motorcycle with silver wheels and a cartoon-like head of a blonde haired man with a big grin. In front of the dashboard of the vehicle was a yellow energy pad. Driving the vehicle was a muscular, yet slender man with spiky, unleveled blonde hair with bangs on each side of his head, a long neck and no eyebrows. His attire consisted of a skintight blue suit with a red symbol in the shape of a Y, white boots and black gloves, along with a yellow falcon-like helmet on his head.

"Amazing folks! Toshinori Yagi, also known for his Dueling name the 'All Might' not only stopped Hunter Pace's attack, but also saved what little life points he had left!" A stereotypical announcer wearing a red suit and glasses shouted from his station in the middle of the arena. The newly identified 'Hunter Pace' grit his teeth in anger.

"Grrr, you might have stopped my Skull Flame from attacking, but once my turn comes around, you're history!" With those words, the turn had ended and now it was Toshinori's turn. Taking a deep breath, Toshinori stood up from his Duel Runner slightly, pointing his finger upward.

"Ladies and gentlemen! It seems I'm in a dire situation. This duel might lead to my defeat!" The audience gasped in horror at the fact the person they were rooting for was actually saying he was going to lose. "But, if I'm to go down, I'll go down fighting. I think it's time for me to go…."

"PLUS ULTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The entire stadium shouted his signature catchphrase, the volume of their voices could be heard for miles. With a large smile, Toshinori placed his fingers on his deck…...before drawing his last card. The air was so tense, you could cut it with a knife. Hunter Pace and the announcer, as well as everyone watching the duel saw Toshinori look at his card, before his grin grew wider.

"HAHAHAHA! It looks like my deck's given me the chance I needed." Raising the card in his hand, Toshinori inserted it into his Duel Disk, which show a card with a green outline with an image of six color-coated silhouettes raising their fists in the air. "I play…..the spell card Hero's Coalition!"

"Oh crap, not that card!" Fear was evident in Hunter's voice and for good reason. Three blue portals appeared before three figures emerged from them. On the left was a red and orange humanoid creature with a red wing hat, white gloves and flames surrounding them. On the right was another humanoid creature, only it was cald in purple and yellow armor, electricity coursing out of its body and a thunderbolt symbol on their purple spiked helmet. And emerging from the middle of the two monsters was a humanoid-like creature with white armor, a large fin on its head and a crescent shaped spear in its arms.

 **Elemental HERO Heat: LV. 4. Att: 1600/Def: 1200**

 **Elemental HERO Voltic: LV 4. Att: 1000/Def: 1500**

 **Elemental HERO Ocean: LV 4. Att: 1500/Def: 1200**

"With this spell, since I have no monsters on my field, I can fusion summon one HERO Fusion monster by removing the monsters needed on my field or in my graveyard, so I fuse my Elemental HEROES Heat, Voltic and Ocean together." All three Heroes entered a large orange and blue vortex before a bright light appeared. "With the power of the Hero of fire, lightning and water, I will form a Hero that will bring hope to all the people!" Toshinori smiled as he clenched his fist up in the air. "I fusion summon, the powerful…...the wonderous…...the Vision HERO…...TRINITY!"

*BOOM*

The light from the portal shined even brought down the arena, forcing Hunter Pace to cover his eyes. "What's happening?!" While Hunter attempted to shield his eyes, the audience looked up in pure awe at the new monster on Toshinori's field. It was a large humanoid creature, clad in crimson armor with large white shoulders, four white red-tipped flaps on its back, two red orbs on its knees, chest and face, a sharp blade in each armor and a spiked helmet. The orb on its face began to glow before the new monster slammed its fists together and aimed its right arm forward.

 **Vision HERO Trinity: LV 8. Att: 2500/Def: 2000**

"So you summoned a fancy monster, big deal! My Skull Flame is still stronger!" Hunter's words only made All Might smile even more.

"You don't pay attention do you Hunter? Shall we tell him the surprise everyone!"

"YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" With a grin that could brighten the sun, All Might opened his arms.

"I activate Vision HERO Trinity's special ability! When this monster is summoned, for this turn only, his attack points are….."

"DOUBLED!" The audience shouted as Trinity began to glow a red aura.

 **Vision HERO Trinity: Att: 2500-5000**

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!"

"Better luck next time my friend. Vision HERO Trinity, attack his Supersonic Skull Flame. Go, Tri-Beam Extinction!" Trinity crossed his arms as the orbs on his body began to glow. Raising his head, Trinity then unleashed a beam of pure crimson energy. Supersonic Skull Flame attempted to block the beam with its hands, but it slowly began to be pushed back before the attack engulfed its body.

"NNNNNOOOOOO!" All Hunter could do was scream as Trinity's beam struck him in full force.

 **Hunter: 2100-0/Winner: All Might**

' _Elsewhere'_

" _And there you have it folks! All Might has once again claimed victory and the right to his title as the greatest Duelist in the world! It was touch and go there folks, but the Champion was able to pull himself from grasp of defeat with his most trust monster, Vision HERO Trinity!"_ The announcer said through several televisions inside of a store, several pedestrians watching from the outside.

"Wow, that was so cool!" A young boy exclaimed out loud, hopping in place like a rabbit. He looked to be four years old with round dark green eyes, messy dark green hair with black shadows, and four freckles on both cheeks, under his eyes. He wore a yellow shirt with a red M in the middle, blue shorts and red shoes. This was Izuku Midoriya, a young boy who seemed to be a huge fan of Toshinori Yagi, aka All Might.

"I know! That was just as cool as when he summoned his Elemental HERO Core and Wildedge in one turn! Man, that Hunter guy didn't stand a chance!" Another young boy said next to Izuku. The boy was the same age with ash blonde hair and red eyes. He wore a dark blue shirt, tan shorts and black sneakers. This boy was named Katsuki Bakugo, another All Might admirer and Izuku's childhood friend. "If Hunter knew how All Might dueled, then he wouldn't have lost like a chump." A big smirk appeared on Katsuki's face. "But when I duel All Might, I'll be able to beat him, and then everyone will be cheering for me."

"Yeah, and maybe when I finish my deck and you become champion, we can duel and maybe I could win Kacchan." Izuku said, to which Bakugo chuckled while turning towards his head.

"Get real Deku, with my deck, I'll be able to beat anyone."

" _My fans, please hear my words!"_ All Might shouted from the tv, getting the boys' attention as he is seen standing next to the announcer, his helmet was discarded. _"No matter what, whenever you're back is against the wall, whenever you feel like you cannot win, I want you to repeat these words."_ Smiling, All Might pointed his thumb towards his heart. _"'I will stand strong, I will never give up. My deck and my heart will lead me to victory.' Keep these words close to your heart and remember: go beyond…..PLUS ULTRA!"_

" _ALL MIGHT, ALL MIGHT, ALL MIGHT, ALL MIGHT!"_ Bakugo continued to stare at the televisions with a smirk while Izuku's eyes began shining at the iconic catchphrase of his favorite Duelist.

"Go beyond….Plus…...Ultra….Ultra…..Ultra…"

' _Present day'_

" _...ULTRA! PLUS ULTRA! PLUS ULTRA!"_ An All Might inspired alarm clock began to chant one of his most famous catchphrases, ringing through a single dark room. A small groan escaped the lips of the occupant of the room as they began to shift in their bed.

"Izuku, it's time to wake up!" A female voice called out from the outside of the room, causing Izuku to rub his eyes.

"Mmmmmm, okay, time to get up." Izuku muttered under his breath while stretching his arms. Pushing off his blue and white blanket, the green haired male stretched out his arms in the air, hearing them pop in place. Rubbing his eyes a bit, Izuku placed his feet on the floor before standing up, wobbling in the process before regaining his composure. Putting his feet in his green slippers, the now 15-year-old stretched his back while rolling his shoulders. Having woken up, Izuku's vision began to clear up as he looked around his room. It had plain white walls with a wooden floor and a single set of windows covered by white, blue and red curtains. Walking up to the curtains, Izuku grabbed it by both sides before opening them, allowing the bright morning sun to brighten his room. As his eyes adjusted to the light, the inside of his room could be seen much more easily. He had a brown bed frame with a light blue mattress on top and a blue sheet that was pulled off due to him waking up. Next to his bed was a wooden desk with s small computer, several books on the top shelf and a small black tv on top. However, what made his room much more unique was the All Might merchandise sprawled around, from posters of his icon with his HERO Monsters to figurines. He even had a Dark Magician figurine, as well as a Tyrant Dragon statue next to his computer. Opening his window, Izuku allowed the morning breeze to caress his freckled cheeks, a smile appeared on his face as he did so. "Man, this morning looks beautiful."

And Izuku was right. The morning sun shined brightly over Musutafa Town, his home city. The birds were chirping, people were beginning to open their shops. Yup, something told Izuku today would be awesome.

"IZUKU! Your waffles are getting cold."

*Grrr*

Hearing one of his favorite foods, Izuku's stomach began to growl. "Looks like it's time to eat." Izuku wore a plain shirt under his surprisingly well defined muscles, a pair of green pajama pants and white socks. He walked to the door of his bedroom before turning the knob and pulling it open. The living of his family's apartment wasn't anything special: it had white walls, a small living room, a standard table in the middle with four chairs around it and a small kitchen. However, what Izuku saw on the table made his mouth water a bit. A small stack of square waffles, covered in maple syrup, whipped cream and a small cherry on top were placed on the table, a fork and butterknife were seen on either side of the breakfast food. Next to his plate of waffles was a glass of milk so he wouldn't choke.

"Good morning Izuku." The green haired male turned his head away from his breakfast to see a woman standing in the kitchen, giving him a warm smile. The woman was chubby and slightly shorter than Izuku with matching green eye and hair that was tied in a ponytail. She wore a pink sweatshirt with a blue skirt and white shoes. This was Inko Midoriya, the proud mother of Izuku Midoriya. "You slept in well."

"Hehe, sorry. I guess I stayed up too late to work on my deck." Izuku admitted while rubbing the neck of his neck sheepish, making his mother sigh. She knew how much her son loved Dueling, and with what was happening later today, she knew he needed to prepare.

"Even so, I wish you didn't push yourself." Despite saying this, she still smiled at him. "Well, eat. I know how you don't like eating food when it's cold." Giving his mother a nod, Izuku quickly took a seat and placed his hands together, giving a quick prayer.

"Thank you for the meal." Picking up his fork and butterknife, Izuku cut a small piece of his waffles before putting the piece in his mouth, chewing it softly as he sighed in content. He always loved his mother's cooking, even if it was something as simple as a sandwich. "Hey mom, where's dad?" Inko began to wash some of the dirty dishes in the sink, though she did hear her son.

"He woke up early to get some new parts for his Duel Runner. Did you want him to take you to the Entrance Exam?"

"No, the Entrance Exam isn't too far from here. Plus I'm sure he would make a wrong turn." Both son and mother chuckled since that fact was true. While they loved the man who was Izuku's father and Inko's husband, he could sometimes get….distracted easily, especially when it came to technology. Izuku continued to eat his waffles while his mother sat across from him, drinking her coffee with a happy expression. "The exams begin at 11, so you should get ready soon."

"I will." Izuku took a gulp from his glass of milk before sighing a bit. "I was able study and fix my deck. Now all I need to do is get there."

"Well, I just want you to know that me and your father will support you." Izuku gave him mother a smile, happy that she still supported him, even when she wasn't much of a fan of Duel Monsters. Soon, Izuku was able to finish his breakfast and began to clean his plate. _'Man, I still can't believe I'll be able to go to Duel Academy, the best Dueling school in the country.'_ In the town of Musutafa, Dueling was one of the most respected and attention-grabbing sport for all to see, and ever seen he watched Toshinori Yagi's duel years ago, Izuku had been inspired to Duel for not only himself, but for everyone. _'I…...I kinda wished Kacchan was here with me.'_

' _Flashback'_

" _Now Legendary Fiend, attack him directly!"_

" _I…..I play my trap Magic Cylinder!" Katsuki's eyes widened as a green light enveloped his body._

 _ **Katsuki Bakugo: 2000-0. Winner: Izuku Midoriya**_

" _Are you okay?"_

 _*SLAP*_

" _Don't look at me like that!"_

"Izuku? Izuku?" A hand was placed on the young man's shoulder, causing him to jump in surprise.

"Wha-what?" Izuku turned around, only to see his mother give him a concerned expression. "Yeah mom?"

"Are you okay? I heard you muttering something." Of course it wasn't a surprise that Izuku Midoriya muttered like a fool everytime he was thinking about something. However, the way his eyes held a kind of sadness was very concerning to the mother.

"O-Oh, it's nothing mom, really." Izuku gave his mother a nervous smile. Though she was entirely convinced, Inko trusted her son, so she gave him a simple nod.

' _Several minutes later'_

The front door to the Midoriya apartment opened up, revealing Izuku Midoriya, now wearing a black button down shirt, a red scarf, brown pants and red sneakers. On his back was a yellow backpack. "Okay mom, I'm heading out!" Izuku called out while adjusting his backpack.

"Okay, please be careful Izuku!" Inko shouted from inside the house, getting a nod from Izuku before he closed the door. With a deep breath, Izuku ran down the apartment complex he and his family lived in, having time to think about today. _'Okay, I finished my deck, I was able to study different strategies, but why am I still nervous? Oh, well I guess it's cause if I fail this exam, then I have to wait a whole year to try again….wow that sounded a lot worse than I wanted.'_ Sweatdropping at his thoughts, Izuku looked around and he couldn't help but smile. Musutafa town was always peaceful this time of year, and thanks to the advanced technology proved by companies like Kaiba Corp and Todoroki Inc, it became the second most famous city, next to New Domino of course. While Izuku did want to visit New Domino one day, he would always prefer to stay in Musutafa, no matter what. _'Maybe I should get a new deck that can help me get out Stardust better.'_

"Hey Izuku!" The green haired male stopped in his tracks as he heard his name being called. Turning around, Izuku first noticed a figure that was taller than him, with spiky brown hair and strange swollen lips. He wore a red shirt with a small necktie, black pants and matching shoes, along with a brown backpack. This was Rikido Sato, another resident of Musutafa Town and one of Izuku's oldest friends.

"Rikido, hi." Izuku raised his hand, allowing Rikido to slap it.

"I'm glad I was able to catch up with you man. Did you finish your deck?" Rikido said in a friendly tone.

"Yup, but…...I kinda stayed up a bit too late and overslept a little." Izuku rubbed the back of his neck, getting a chuckle from his friend as they began to walk forward. "Hey, how's your family's bakery? Have you guys finished moving?" It was no secret to Izuku and the locals of Musutafa that the Sato Bakery had the most delicious sweets in all of Japan. They even won an award for the best Strawberry cake last year! And because of their rapid success, Rikido's family moved into a larger building not too far from their old location, and closer to Duel Academy, so it was only natural that the large lipped male would run into his friend.

"Oh, we just finished two days ago, but because of our grand opening, I had to work overtime with my folks. Man, you never know how packed a building is until you've seen our grand opening." Rikido sighed tiredly.

"D-Did you get enough sleep? You look a bit tired."

"Nah, I'm fine. My dad was able to let me off early so I can get some Zs before today. And man did I need it. Plus I was able to finish my Madolches, so now I'm better than ever."

"I see. If you added more XYZ monsters to your Madolches, plus add cards that can keep your deck from losing cards, then you'd be able to win a lot more duels. Maybe if you add Pot of Avarice, and oh, maybe have Spell Reproduction. Oh yeah, and having Jar of Avarice would help you recycle more of your spells back in your deck." As usual, Izuku began to mutter under his breath with a thoughtful expression, getting odd looks from everyone around him and Rikido. Meanwhile, Rikido began to sweatdrop at Izuku's muttering before he placed a hand on his head.

"You know: you've gotta work on that muttering pal. It freaks a lot of people out." Izuku blushed out of pure embarrassment while looking down.

"O-Oh right, sorry." Reaching into his pocket, Izuku looked at the time before gasping. "Oh no, it's 10:02. We've got to hurry." Realizing his friend was right, both Rikido and Izuku began to pick up the pace, ready to face any challenge this entrance exam would give them.

' _Duel Academy, sometime later'_

Near the center of Musutafa town was a large build, almost seven story building in the shape of an upside down V. It had a large a large around surrounding it, as well as several trees that looked to be taken care of well. On the right was what looked like a gymnasium with a large sand field in front of it, a large grass field near the far end of the main building, what looked like a set of dorms on the left, and a large racing track in the front of it all. Around the large collection of buildings was an interchange that connected to the freeway. The building in the middle was known as Duel Academy, one of the most prestigious Dueling Schools in the country. Everyone who wanted to be the Best would come to this school to expand on their knowledge in dueling, and many of today's Pro Duelists have graduated from these halls. However, instead of focusing inside the main building for today, we turn Our attention to the gymnasium located on the right. _"ATTENTION, ALL ACADEMY APPLICANTS WHO HAVE ALREADY PASSED THEIR DUEL ENTRANCE EXAM, PLEASE PROCEED TO REGISTRATION. FOR THOSE WHO HAVE FAILED, BETTER LUCK NEXT YEAR."_ The P.A speaker said through the loudspeakers. Instead of the gymnasium, several courts were occupied by those who were dueling for a chance to enter Duel Academy. As for those who have already been accepted, they were currently watching the matches from the bleachers, some more curious than others.

"So, how many do you think we be dropped by today?" One of the Duel Academy faculty members, who was dressed in a lavender overcoat and glasses said to their companion.

"By the looks of things, I'd say about thirty. And that's counting those who haven't showed up yet." The other faculty member said while looking at the clock on the wall. "It's 10:55, so if no one else makes it by then, then it looks like they'll have to wait until next year."

"*Sigh*, will you two give it a rest? You're giving me a headache." A bored and slightly irritated deep voice called out from next to the two faculty members. Unlike them, he seemed to wear his own style of clothing, which consisted of a ragged black outfit that consists of a long-sleeved shirt and matching pants that tuck into his boots. He also wore what looked like a utility belt and a long grey scarf around his neck. He had long messy black hair, small stubbles on his lips and chin, as well as matching colored eyes. The man was Shota Aizawa, one of the most infamous teachers at Duel Academy and he was currently in charge of overlooking the Entrance Duels. So far none of the students had impressed him. "If they don't show up, then they'll have time to think of why they would even bother coming to this school if they can't even come in time." He said in a blank, bored tone.

"Wow, that's a bit cold Aizawa, don't you think?" Aizawa simply ignored them as he continued to watch the duels with a keen eye.

" _LAST CALL FOR ALL ACADEMY APPLICANTS. IF YOU HAD NOT CHECKED IN FOR YOUR EXAM PLEASE DO SO NOW."_

Outside of the gymnasium, a single table with an orange sheet could be seen near the entrance, with several faculty members acting as the registrators. One of the registrators looked at his watch and sighed. "Well, looks like it's almost time to close up." He said to his colleagues. "Mark all those who haven't arrived No-"

"WAIT!" The faculty members looked in shock as two figures could be seen running towards them at high speed. Eventually, the two stopped in front of the table, panting heavily. "We're….here…...with one minute….to spare…." Both runners lifted their heads, revealing them to be Izuku Midoriya and Rikido Sato, both exhausted from their run. "I'm….Izuku….Midoriya….."

"And….I'm…...Rikido…..Sato…...oh man my sides hurt." Rikido said while putting a hand over his heart. The registrators began looking through the list in front of them and sure enough, Izuku and Rikido were on it.

"Oh, here you are. Izuku Midoriya and Rikido Sato. You made it with just ten seconds to spare." One of the female registrators said with a smile. "You two can go on in and wait for your duels. Good luck."

"Thank…...you…" Lifting themselves up, Izuku and Rikido began to stumble towards the doors to the gym, not noticing the sweatdrops from the faculty members.

"Well…..they've got guts."

 _Court B, inside the gymnasium'_

Inside Court B of the gymnasium, one of the Entrance Duels was taking place. One of the examiners, who wore the same lavender coat as the faculty, had a tan skinned monster with a black vest, green pants, sharp horns and a large dual-sided spear(Vorse Raider) in front of them. "I end my turn, now make your move." The examiner said in a strong tone to his opponent.

"Very well, I draw!" The examinee said while drawing a card from their blue Duel Disk. The Duelist was a tall male with black hair, rectangular glasses, blue eyes and is wearing a light blue shirt with grey pants and black shoes. The Duelist looked at his hand before taking one of his cards. "Because I control no cards, I am allowed to special summon Speedroid Terrortop in attack mode!" A row of red tops, lead by a red top with a pincer attachment appeared in front of the Duelist.

 **Speedroid Terrortop: LV 3. Att: 1200/Def: 600**

A card suddenly popped out of the Duelist's deck as he added it to his hand. "Whenever my Terrortop is summoned, I'm allowed to add one of my other Speedroids to my hand. Then, I summon the Tuner monster Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice in attack mode." A blue light shined next to Terrortop as a blue machine with a red egyptian eye on each side and yellow tips appeared.

 **Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice: LV 3. Att: 300/Def: 1500**

"Since I control a wind attribute monster, I'm allowed to special summon Speedroid Taketomborg from my hand!" A fast blur suddenly flew on the field. The examiner narrowed his eyes as he saw a yellow hoverboard land in front of the Duelist before it transformed into a robot with large blue 'eyes' and twin antennas on its head.

 **Speedroid Taketomborg: LV 3. Att: 600/Def: 1200**

"Woah, that's impressive." A female voice said from the bleachers, impressed with the Duelist's move. She was a taller, gorgeous young woman with long dark blonde and hazel eyes. Her attire consisted of a blue skirt combined with a belt colored in a light blue hue, blue boots, a sleeveless jacket made of white colored fabric with some blue marks around the collar and on the front side in chest level. Her attire also features a pair of fingerless gloves which reach from wrists up to her elbows. This was Alexis Rhodes, one of the few Duelists who were able to enter Duel Academy through recommendations.

"I agree Alexis. Summoning three monsters in one turn isn't new, but it's still amazing how he could accomplish this without Pendulum summoning." Another female said while standing next to her. She was another extremely attractive with cat shaped-onyx eyes, a mature physique and long black hair tied in a spiky ponytail, bangs covering the right side of her face. She wore a white striped, long sleeved sweater with an olive green skirt, black leggings and brown boots. This was Momo Yaoyorozu, yet another Duelist who had entered Duel Academy through recommendations and was Alexis' childhood friend. "Since Tri-Eyed Dice is a Tuner, then it's obvious he's going to-"

"Woah, check it out!" The two females were brought out of their conversation when Izuku Midoriya and Rikido Sato entered the gymnasium, watching the Speedroid Duelist's exam.

"Huh, he's gonna Synchro summon. Nice." Rikido said with a smile.

"Now!" The Duelist declared loudly as he raised his right arm in the air. "I tune my level three Tri-Eyed Dice with my level three Terrortop and Taketomborg!" Tri-Eyed Dice transformed into three green rings as Terrortop and Taketomborg entered it, turning into six white stars. "Now, I Synchro summon….MIST WURM!" The green rings suddenly erupted into a large light green pillar. Emerging from the pillar was a large purple worm with six red eyes and several volcano-like holes on its back.

 **Mist Wurm: LV 9. Att: 2500/Def: 1500**

"Now, I shall activate my Mist Wurm's special ability! When I successfully Synchro summon it, I can return three cards on the field back to the owner's hand!" The Examiner's eyes widened under his glasses as Mist Wurm launched a gust of wind from its back, causing Vorse Raider to glow before it returned its owner's hand. "Now Mist Wurm, attack him directly!" Letting out a large roar, Mist Wurm fired a wave of wind from its mouth, causing the Examiner to cross his arms.

 **Examiner: 1900-0. Winner: Tenya Iida**

Mist Wurm disappeared as the Examiner smirked lightly at the Duelist. "Clever use of your Synchro monster applicant. Welcome to the Academy."

"Thank you for testing my skills sir. I promise I won't fail you!" Tenya Iida, the Duelist who just won, said while bowing his head.

"That was amazing! He not only brought out three of his monsters, but he was able to summon a really powerful monster, and took out the rest of his opponent's life points without destroying his Vorse Raider." Izuku beamed in excitement while Rikido shook his head in amusement.

"Man, you're a sucker for a good Duel, you know that Izuku?" Rikido teased, getting a nervous chuckle from Izuku. "But yeah, I have to agree with you: this Iida guy sure knows how to Synchro summon."

"Well that IS Tenya Iida. He scored one of the highest results on the written exam." Both Izuku and Rikido turned their heads to see a much shorter boy walking up to them. He was pale, had green eyes, large light blue hair that was sectioned in three layers, and tiny round glasses. He wore a simple dark blue long-sleeved shirt, matching pants and white shoes. "I heard he was the top student from Soma Academy."

"Woah, that sounds awesome. But who are you?" Rikido asked with a raised brow. The boy let out a nervous chuckle as he scratched his head.

"S-Sorry, I'm Syrus Truesdale ,and I also came from the Soma Academy. That's kinda how I know Iida. It's nice to meet you."

"Oh, hi. M-My name's Izuku Midoriya, and my f-friend is Rikido Sato." Izuku said with a stutter as he extended a hand towards Syrus, who shook it albeit with the same about of nervousness.

"It's nice to meet you. I guess you guys got here just in time huh?" The sheepish expressions on their faces was enough for Syrus. "Anyways, I barely passed my Exam, so maybe you'll do fine, though I guess it really depends on your decks. You can say I have test anxiety, and it was a miracle I passed both tests."

"Hey, at least you passed, and that's what counts." Rikido said before slapping Syrus on the back, causing the blue haired male to stumble a bit.

"Wow, it looks like we got a lot of good students this year."

"Yeah, I agree."

"I guess it's too bad for everyone who missed it." Aizawa only listened to about half of what his colleagues were saying since most of the time they just babbled on about something unrelated to Duel Academy. As far as the new faces, he saw some potential in a few of the applicants, but that was about it.

"Alright, let's starting packing up." Aizawa stood up from his seat, ready to call it a day-

"I'm sorry sir." The registator from before said while walking up to the tired looking male, who gave him a blank expression. "But two of the applicants on the list just arrived a minute ago and are now ready to be tested.

"Two huh? Alright, get them ready." Aizawa said with a tired sigh. He was looking forward to sleeping in his bed, but it looks like that would have to wait. Sometimes schooling was such a damn pain.

' _With the boys'_

Tenya Iida sat down in the back row of the bleachers, taking the top off a water bottle he brought along before drinking the contents. Sometimes Dueling can tire one out. "Nice Dueling Iida." Syrus called out from behind the dark blue haired male, who turned his head.

"Thank you Truesdale. Though I will confess that my examiner put up a challenge. It was truly an honor to face an Examiner from Duel Academy." Iida said while moving his arms in a robotic fashion.

' _He never ceases to amaze me.'_ Syrus thought with a sweatdrop.

"Yeah man, that was a pretty good strategy, summoning three monsters in one turn." Rikido said as he and Izuku walked next to Syrus.

"That deck of yours, does it rely on Synchro summoning?" Izuku asked curiously, as if he was looking at a new toy.

"Why yes. The Speedroid deck relies on one another in order to summon my Synchro monsters. What you saw from my Duel was merely an example of what my deck can accomplish." Iida then tilted his head slightly. "But I am curious as to why neither of you had already Dueled."

"O-Oh, yeah. Well, you see-"

" _IZUKU MIDORIYA AND RIKIDO SATO, PLEASE COME TO EXAM FIELDS 1 AND 2 RESPECTIVELY. I REPEAT, IZUKU MIDORIYA AND RIKIDO SATO, YOUR EXAMS ARE ABOUT TO BEGIN."_ The announcer declared through the speaker systems, getting both males to widen their eyes.

"Oh crap, that's us!" Izuku and Rikido quickly ran down the stairs towards the Dueling Courts.

"Truesdale, have they just arrived?" Iida asked rhetorically, getting a nervous chuckle from his friend.

"W-Well yeah, they made it with a minute to spare."

"Hmmm, I see." Iida focused his attention towards Izuku. "If those two plan on coming to this prestigious school, then they must come prepared everyday, no matter what!" Iida finished dramatically, getting Syrus to sweatdrop even more.

' _With Izuku'_

"Field 1…..Field 1…..here it is." Izuku opened the gate to the court before entering it, seeing an examiner standing on the other side with his arms crossed. "Ummm, H-Hello."

"You almost missed your chance at coming here kid." The examiner slightly scolded, much to Izuku's shock. "If you ever plan on enrolling at Duel Academy, then you have to come on time every day, no exceptions."

"R-Right, sorry." Izuku blushed out of embarrassment as he could practically feel the eyes of everyone in the gymnasium staring at him.

"Hmmm, looks like we're getting a few more Duels." Alexis said while leaning against the railing.

"Yes, but why hasn't this Midoriya come earlier? He would've missed his chance to enter Duel Academy." Momo said with a small frown while crossing her arms.

"Well if he has the skills, then maybe he'll have a chance. You never know."

"So that's the examinee huh?" One of the faculty said out loud.

"Yup, he was able to pass the written test in the top ten." Another faculty member added.

' _But it takes more than passing a test to enter this school. You also need to have the skill to back it up.'_ Aizawa thought, his black eyes focusing on Izuku. _'Show us what you've got Midoriya.'_

"Time the exam to begin!" The examiner extended his left arm before a purple energy blade appeared from his Duel Disk.

"O-Okay, here I go!" Gain some confidence, Izuku reached into his backpack before pulling out a green Duel Disk. Attaching it to his left arm, he raised it in the air, allowing the Deck slot and green energy blade to appear before he pulled his deck out of his deck box and inserted it into his Duel Disk. Both Izuku and the examiner drew five cards before narrowing their eyes.

"Let's duel!"

 **Izuku Midoriya: 8000LP**

 **Examiner: 8000LP**

"Seniority first, I draw!" The examiner drew his first card before adding it to his hand. Looking at his hand, the examiner grabbed one card. "I set one monster facedown in defense mode." A card placed sideways appeared in from of the examiner. "Then I place one card facedown and end my turn." A card appeared behind the facedown monster. "Now tell me rookie, what will you do in this situation?" Izuku narrowed his eyes a bit before he placed his fingers on top of his deck.

"My move, I draw!" Izuku drew his first card before looking at it. _'Okay, he put one monster facedown, and one card in his spell and trap card zone. Based on what he just told me, he either wants me to attack his monster, or do something that will trigger his trap. Hmmmm, okay, I think I have an idea.'_

"Truesdale, do you know what deck Midoriya uses?" Iida asked his short friend, who decided to sit next to him.

"Not really. We just met, and he didn't mention what he was gonna use for his exam." Syrus said before looking at Rikido, who had two monsters on his field already. "But it looks like Sato's already starting off strong. I hope Midoriya can do the same."

"First, I discard one card from my hand." Izuku took a monster card before putting it in his graveyard slot. "Because I did that, I'm allow to summon this: Quickdraw Synchron!" A blue portal suddenly appeared in front of Izuku, causing his examiner to narrow his eyes. Emerging from the portal was a short cowboy-like machine with a large brown hat, three lightbulbs on its chest and twin revolvers in a holster.

 **Quickdraw Synchron: LV 5. Att: 700/Def: 1400**

"You summoned a high level monster without a sacrifice, not a bad way to start." The examiner complimented.

"But I'm not done. Since I have a level 5 monster, by lowering its level by one, I can summon by my Level Eater!" Iida, Syrus and the rest of the spectators watched as an invisible force suddenly entered Quickdraw Synchron, making it stumble a bit. The invisible force soon began to materialize, revealing a red ladybug-like creature with blue eyes and a yellow star on its back.

 **Level Eater: LV 1. Att: 600/Def: 0**

 **Quickdraw Synchron: LV 5-4.**

"And since I summoned a monster from my graveyard, I can automatically special summon Doppelwarrior from my hand in attack mode!" Yet again, a blue portal appeared on Izuku's field before a warrior, clad in clad with a white scarf, a black hat and a strange looking gun stood next to Level Eater.

 **Doppelwarrior: LV 2. Att: 800/Def: 800**

"Wow, he summoned three monsters just like Iida did." Alexis said with a smile. "He's got more skill than I thought."

"True, but let's see if he can keep it up." Momo added, her attention fully on Izuku's duel.

"Now I tune my level 4 Quickdraw Synchron with my level 1 Level Eater!" Quickdraw Synchron jumped in the air before turning into four green rings. Level Eater entered the rings, turning into a single white star. "Now, I Synchro summon…...Jet Warrior!" A pillar of light erupted from within the green rings. A loud engine could be heard from within the pillar of light as a figure flew out of it. The new monster was a large black and white jet-like robot with large arms and yellow eyes.

 **Jet Warrior: LV 5. Att: 2100/Def: 1200**

"And since I Synchro summoned Jet Warrior, I can return one card on your field back to your hand, so I choose….your facedown trap!" Aiming its engines, Jet Warrior launched a "Next, I summon the Tune Warrior in attack mode." A red robot with a pipe as its right arm and a green visor appeared between Doppelwarrior and Jet Warrior.

 **Tune Warrior: LV 3. Att: 1600/Def: 200**

"Another Tuner? Does that mean he's gonna do what I think he's gonna do?" Syrus said out loud.

"I tune my level 3 Tune Warrior with my level 2 Doppelwarrior!" Tune Warrior's chest opened up before it turned into three green rings, which Doppelwarrior entered as it turned into two white stars. "I Synchro summon…..Armades, Keeper of Boundaries!" Like with Jet Warrior, the rings erupted in a large pillar of light. Emerging from the light was a white humanoid creature with silver armor, a white robe wrapped around its waist, white flames for hair, a small gold crown and different colored eyes, one red and one blue.

 **Armades, Keeper of Boundaries: LV 5. Att: 2300/Def: 1500**

"And since I used Dopplewarrior for a Synchro summon, I get to summon two Dopple Tokens to the field in defense mode!" Emerging from both sides of Jet Warrior were two smaller versions of Dopplewarrior, each kneeling down on one knee.

 **Dopple Token x2: LV 1. Att: 400/Def: 400**

' _Not bad. He not only summoned two powerful Synchro Monsters, but he also has two monsters in defense mode.'_ Aizawa thought before narrowing his eyes. _'But can he use them to win?'_

"Armades, attack his facedown monster with Fire/Ice Impact!" Opening its hands, Armades channeled red energy in its right hand while channeling blue energy on its left. With a small roar, Armades fired a mixed beam of red and blue energy at the examiner's facedown monster as it flipped face up, revealing a brown and black machine with a spiky shield(Gear Golem The Moving Fortress). The machine attempted to defend against the attack, but it was no use and it was destroyed in an instant. "Now Jet Warrior, attack him directly!" Jet Warrior flew in the air before the sides of its engine opened op, revealing several missiles stored inside. Activating its weapons, the Jet-like warrior fired a barrage of missiles at the examiner, engulfing him in a holographic explosion as the examiner crossed his arms.

 **Examiner: 8000-5900**

"I end my turn with one card facedown." Izuku felt very satisfied with his first turn. Not only had he prevented his opponent from using that facedown, but he also took away more than 25% of their life points! He wasn't the only one surprised with the attack.

"Huh, that wasn't a bad move."

"Yeah, he's got skills."

"Or maybe he's just lucky."

"Luck had nothing to do with it." Momo said while listening to everyone else's comments.

"You got that right." Alexis commented, her smile growing slightly. "He was able to improvise with the cards in his hand, and it looks like it paid off."

"Not a bad move kid." The examiner said, a tiny smirk on his face. "But don't think it's over. I draw." Drawing his next card, the examiner looked at his hand before nodding. "I summon Karakuri Komachi MDL 224 "Ninishi" in attack mode." A wood-made machine, wearing a green hesha outfit with a pink sash and curled up 'hair.'

 **Karakuri Komachi MDL 224 "Ninishi": LV 3. Att: 0/Def: 1900**

"Thanks to her ability, I get to normal summon another Karakuri monster from my hand, so I normal summon Karakuri Watchdog MDL 313 "Saizan" in attack mode!" Taking out a fan, Ninishi waved it in the air, causing a small tornado to appear. Jumping out of the tornado was another wooden machine, this time in the form of a dog with twin barrels on its back and three red eyes.

 **Karakuri Watchdog MDL 313 "Saizan": LV 4. Att: 600/Def: 1800**

The mechanical dog growled angrily at Izuku, making him step back a little. "N-N-Nice doggy."

"Trust me, he's not all bark." Taking another card in his hand, the examiner inserted it in his spell and trap card zone, revealing a spell with an image of a figure yelling at a large hole. "Next I activate the spell Iron Call. Since I have a machine type monster, I can special summon another machine from my graveyard, so I revive Gear Golem!" A pink portal appeared in front of the examiner, allowing Gear Golem The Moving Fortress to come back.

 **Gear Golem The Moving Fortress: LV 4. Att: 800/Def: 2200**

' _He's using the Karakuri deck. This could be a problem for Midoriya.'_ Aizawa thought while crossing his arms.

"Now I tune my level 3 Ninishi with my level 4 Gear Golem!" Waving its fan on its face, Ninishi turned into three green rings as Gear Golem entered it, turning into four white stars. "You're not the only one who can Synchro summon. Now watch as I summon….Karakuri Shogun MDL 00 "Burei!"" Like with Izuku's field, the green rings erupted into a bright pillar of light.

*THUD*

A large figure jumped out of the light, landed in front of the examiner. Standing up, Izuku and the rest of the soon to be students gasped as the new monster in front of them resembled a robotic shogun with four blue eyes, a large red fan as its right arm, and a long red cape.

 **Karakuri Shogun MDL 00 "Burei!": LV 7. Att: 2600/Def: 1900**

"But I'm not done. When I Synchro summon Burei, I can special summon another Karakuri monster from my deck, so come out Karakuri Bushi MDL 618 "Muzanichiha"!" Raising its right arm, Burei created another funnel of wind. Once the tornado ceased, another robot, wearing a dark samurai with a large straw hat and a wooden sword.

 **Karakuri Bushi MDL 618 "Muzanichiha": LV 4. Att: 1800/Def: 600**

"Since you were able to Synchro summon two monsters, it's only right that I do the same! So I tune level 4 Saizan with level 4 Muzanichiha!" Howling in the air, Saizan leaped in the air, turning into four green rings while Muzanichiha entered them, transforming into four white stars. "And by way of a Synchro summon, I bring forth the monster that'll end this duel…...Karakuri Steel Shogun MDL 00X "Bureido"!" Like with Burei, a figure emerged from the light, landed next to the Synchro monster with such force, it caused the ground to shake slightly. When the dust cleared up, a VERY large robot, made completely out of black steel with two bull horns and twin katanas could be seen glaring at Izuku.

 **Karakuri Steel Shogun MDL 00X "Bureido": LV 8. Att: 2800/Def: 1700**

"And like Burei, Bureido lets me summon a Karakuri from my deck, so I summon Karakuri Ninja MDL 919 "Kuick"!" Bringing up its right katana, Bureido stabbed it in the ground, causing it to crack. Jumping out of the ground was yet another robot, wearing purple ninja clothes with a black ponytail and a kunai in each hand.

 **Karakuri Ninja MDL 919 "Kuick": LV 4. Att: 1700/Def: 1500**

To say Izuku was shocked would be an understatement. Not only has his examiner recovered from the damage he dealt, but now he had three monsters on his field! _'This is bad!'_

"Now Burei, attack his Armades with Smashing Fan Strike!" Receiving its orders, Burei buckled its legs before practically launching itself in the air, its shadow looming over Izuku's Synchro monster. Raising its right arm, Burei brought it down on Armades, causing the Synchro monster to crash on the ground before shattering to pieces.

 **Izuku: 8000-7700**

"Next, Bureido will cut down your Jet Warrior. Steel Sword Slash!" Letting out a monstrous roar, Bureido drew both its sword before rushing Jet Warrior….

*SLASH*

Faster than anyone could see, Bureido slashed itself swords at Jet Warrior before it sheathed its weapons. Nothing happened for the first five seconds…..before the Jet-Like Monster split in half, exploding in front of Izuku.

 **Izuku: 7700-7000**

"I play my trap card, Dig of Destiny!" Izuku's facedown card ross, revealing an image of a person punching what looked like a large shield. "Since I just took battle damage, I can draw one card." Izuku drew his card before adding it to his hand.

"Not a bad move, but it won't help you pass this test. Kuick, attack his left Dopple Token!" The robot ninja leaped in the air before throwing one of its kunais, piercing Izuku's Token before it exploded. "I use Bueri's effect to switch my Kuick to defense mode, and since my Karakuri switched battle positions, I get to draw a card." As Kuick kneeled down, the examiner drew his card before inserting it in his Duel Disk. " I end my turn with a card facedown. Your move Midoriya."

"Man, Midoriya's having a tough time." Syrus said sadly. Izuku had four monsters, and now he only had one. Even he didn't have this much trouble in his test.

"Yes, it is troubling." Iida said with calculated eyes. "If Midoriya doesn't do something soon, he'll be eliminated from Duel Academy."

"My move, draw!" Izuku drew his next card before sighing. "I play my spell card Pot of Greed." A green card with an image of a green pot that had a mischievous grin on its face. "With this, I can draw two cards." Drawing his next two cards, Izuku's eyes widened in surprise. _'Alright! I drew the right card!'_

"Woah, looks like he drew something good." Alexis said with a hint of interested.

"Well, I'm waiting." The examiner said while tapping his foot.

"O-Oh right, sorry." Getting back his composure, izuku looked at the examiner with determined eyes, something Aizawa noticed well.

' _Looks like he's getting serious.'_ The black haired instructor thought with a raised brow.

"First, I play the spell card, Monster Reborn!" A spell card with the image of what looked like a blue jellyfish with a red gem appeared in front of Izuku. "Thanks to this card, I can revive one monster from my graveyard, so come back Jet Warrior!" The spell card began to glow a bright light before Izuku's Synchro monster came back to the field. "Next, I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode!" Appearing between the Doppel Token and Jet Warrior was a short, orange humanoid robot with goggles, a white scarf and a large hat.

 **Junk Synchron: LV 3. Att: 1300/Def: 500**

"Next I activate his ability! Now I can special summon one level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard, so I call back Level Eater!" Opening its hand, Junk Synchron pointed towards the area next to Jet Warrior, allowing an orange portal to appear before Level Eater jumped out of it. "Now, level 3 Junk Synchron, tune with my level 5 Jet Warrior!" Grabbing the handle on its chest, Junk Synchron pulled it, allowing the engines on its back to come to life before it transformed into three green rings. Jet Warrior quickly flew into the rings, transforming into five white stars. Izuku closed his eyes before beginning his chant. "Dragon that flies across the stars, please hear my call and emerge to strike my enemy…" He then opened his eyes, his green pupils giving a mysterious glow. "I Synchro summon…...STARDUST SPARK DRAGON!" The three rings erupted in a bright pillar of light.

' _With Rikido'_

"Now Madolche Hootcake, attack his Sangan!" Rikido shouted while pointing forward. A short owl with a white and blue vest, a small hat and a black belt flew in the air, over the opponent's monster before screeching, destroying the Sagan and wiping out the rest of his examiner's life points.

 **Examiner: 300-0. Winner: Rikido Sato.**

"Congradualtions Sato, you've passed the Entrance Exam." The examiner said while giving the big lipped male a nod, making him smile.

"Awww, thanks. That was a tough duel, I gotta say, you were awesome."

*BOOM*

Before Rikido could do anything else, a pillar of light emerged from within the Field Izuku was dueling. "Woah! What's Izuku doing?" Rikido shouted in surprise.

*RRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR* A loud roar echoed from the pillar of light. Then…...the pillar of light suddenly disappeared, revealing a large shadow inside. The shadow opened its yellow eyes before it opened its large wings, a large amount of wind following suit. Syrus, Iida, Alexis, Momo, the spectators and even Aizawa widened their eyes at the form of the new monster.

It was a large, slender white Dragon with a light blue chest, light purple pecs, shining wings, sharp horns on its head and amber eyes. The new Dragon descended down in front of Izuku, a low growl escaped its lips as it glared at the Karakuri monsters.

 **Stardust Spark Dragon: LV 8. Att: 2500/Def: 2000**

"Wow….." Was the only word that the spectators could say, staring at the admittedly beautiful Dragon. Its wings were emitting a sparkly aura that shined over the battlefield, giving it a dazzling perspective.

"Okay, that's an impressive monster kid." The examiner admitted before narrowing his eyes. "But all your Dragon can do is destroy my Kuick."

"That's where you're wrong." Izuku grabbed one of his cards before showing it to the examiner, revealing a magnet-like monster. "Because I Synchro summoned, I can special summon Synchro Magnet from my hand in defense mode!" Appearing next to Level Eater was a round magnet monster with red eyes and short arms.

 **Synchro Magnet: LV 3. Att: 1000/Def: 600**

"Now, I tune my level 3 Synchro Magnet with my level 1 Level Eater!" Synchro Magnet turned into three green rings before Level Entered it, turning into a single white star. "Now I Synchro summon…...Armory Arm!" The rings erupted in another pillar of light. Once the light died out, a large black robot arm with five sharp red fingers appeared on the field.

 **Armory Arm: LV 4. Att: 1800/Def: 1200**

"He was able to summon two Synchro monsters on the same turn once again. He's very skilled." Momo said, a very small smile on her face.

' _No kidding. The only other Duelist I've seen that can special summon more than one monster in one turn is Zane.'_ Alexis thought while resting her chin on her hand.

"Now, I equip my Armory Arm on Stardust Spark Dragon, which gives him an extra 1000 attack points!" The back end of Armory Arm opened up as it flew towards Stardust, who extended its right arm. The mechanical arm attached itself to Stardust's arm before closing the claps.

 **Stardust Spark Dragon: Att: 2500-3500**

"Even with that attack boost, it won't be enough to end the duel." To the examiner's surprise, Izuku gave him a smile as he inserted a card in his spell and trap card zone. A spell card with an image of Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon roaring in the sky while purple electricity shot out of its wings.

"That's why I activate the spell card Dragon Unleashed! This only works when I control a Dragon type monster, I can double its original attack points. Unfortunately, my monster gets destroyed at the end of this turn, but this duel will be over by then." A gold aura surrounded Stardust, making it roar in the sky.

 **Stardust Spark Dragon: Att: 3500-6000**

"Now Stardust Spark Dragon, attack his Bureido with Sparkly Flare!" Flying high in the air, Stardust Spark Dragon began to conduit large amounts of energy into its mouth before it fired a beam of pure light.

"Not so fast! Reveal trap card, Mirror Force!" The examiner's facedown, which had an image of a meteor striking a mirror, ross in front of him. "Now all your attack position monsters will be destroyed. You gave it your best shot, but it's over." A rainbow-like mirror appeared in front of Bureido, blocking Stardust's attack. Most of the spectators began to doubt Izuku's chances of winning, though a certain few had their doubts as they noticed something odd about Izuku.

He…...was actually smiling.

"Sorry, but once per turn, Stardust can protect one face up card in my field, including himself, so your Mirror Force won't work."

*CRACK*

The examiner gasped as Stardust's attack shattered the Mirror Force before continuing its course towards Bureido. The Karakura Synchro monster brought up its swords in an attempt to protect itself, but Stardust's overwhelming power destroyed it.

 **Examiner: 5900-2700**

The examiner lowered his arms….only to see Stardust aiming its arm at him. "And now I activate Armory Arm's other ability. Whenever a monster equipped with Armory Arm destroys my opponent's monster, you take damage equal to that monster's attack points, which means this duel is over!" The palm of Armory Arm fired a concentrated beam of energy at the examiner, who looked at it with a smile.

' _Well I'll be damned.'_ Was all the examiner thought before he was engulfed in the attack.

 **Examiner: 2700-0. Winner: Izuku Midoriya**

Stardust Spark Dragon let out a victorious roar as its body began to disappear. _'Thank you Stardust.'_ Izuku thought while looking at his Dragon with a soft smile. The Synchro Dragon met Izuku's eyes before it disappeared, along with the rest of the monsters on the field.

*CLAP*CLAP*CLAP*

Izuku was caught off guard when he suddenly heard clapping around him. Turning his head, Izuku gasped as everyone who had been watching his duel, including some of the faculty began to clap, with some giving a few congratulations. An embarrassed blush crept on Izuku's cheeks as he gave the spectators a weak wave. _'I-I almost forgot everyone was w-watching me.'_

"Wow, he won!" Syrus declared with a shocked, yet happy tone.

"Yes, though he has made some errors, he will be a welcome addition to Duel Academy!" Iida said while chopping his hand like an action figure.

"Amazing. To think he has such a powerful monster in his deck." Momo said, surprise evident in her voice. Perhaps she should give Izuku Midoriya more credit than she gave him. Meanwhile Alexis was smiling at the green haired male.

' _Not only is he pretty good in a duel, but he's actually kinda cute when he blushes.'_ Alexis thought with an inward giggle.

"T-Thank you, Thank you." Izuku said weakly, not used to being the center of attention. Footsteps could be heard behind Izuku, prompting him to turn around to see his examiner giving him a slight smirk.

"You have a lot more to learn, but I think you've got the skills for this school." The examiner said before he extended his right hand towards the freckled boy. "You passed, welcome to Duel Academy." Looking at the examiner, Izuku gave him a smile before he grabbed his hand, shaking it firmly.

"Thank you for the Duel."

"Hey Izuku!" Said person turned around, only to be pulled into a headlock by Rikido Sato, who looked at him with a big smile. "Congrats pal, that was some finish!"

"H-Hey Rikido! Stop it, I can't breathe!" The examiner rolled his eyes at the friendly display in front of him. Some of the spectators laughed at what Rikido was doing to Izuku, even some of the other faculty shook their heads in amusement.

' _Hmmmmm, the kid's got potential.'_ Aizawa thought, a ghost of a smile crept on his face. _'He's got a lot to learn, but if he keeps up with this path, then maybe he'll have what it takes to be a Pro.'_

Today, Izuku had proven to everyone that he could be a Pro…...just like his idol All Might.

 **AAAAAAAANNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDD that's it for the first chapter of a hopefully good story. I did promise to make this story a while ago, but it was kinda hard to come up with an introduction for this kind of story, especially since it's an AU of My Hero Academia. Unlike my other Yugioh story Dueling Tail, there will be no Quirks here, only Duel Monsters. I feel like adding a story like this will make up for my last Original Yugioh story, Yugioh Infinite.**

 **Now I know this was similar to how the first episode of GX went, but since the story will be in Duel Academy, I thought about doing it again. And as you saw, I have several familiar faces already in the story. Trust me, we'll see a lot more returning characters, as well updates to their decks. As far as we're concerned, Yugi wasn't around, so we MIGHT see a few familiar first season characters, or we won't. That all depends on the future of this story.**

 **Now, this story will be an Izuku x Harem since watching My Hero Academia, I fell in love with the character(I'm a guy btw) and thought he deserved some ladies due to his pure heart. If you haven't noticed, I didn't introduce Katsuki Bakugo in this chapter, at least not in the present day because I have a lot planned for him;) Regarding decks, I have a few planned for some of the characters, including Aizawa and All Might, but if you guys got an idea for a deck, let me know who should use it.**

 **And there are NO LINKS IN THIS STORY. Sorry if you expected Trickstars and Cyverse cards, then you might be disappointed. Also, I'm using the 8000 life point rule, as well as the first player draws rule.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything.**

 **Next time: Welcome to Duel Academy!**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Duel Academy!

**Wow…..over 50 followers…..well shit. Honestly, I feel like the more new stories I make, the more interesting I make them. Stories like Saiyaman Plus Ultra and Natsu and his Demonic Harem are usually the stories that get me the most followers but at this rate….5ds Heroes might dominate. Oh well, let's get the reviews over with.**

 **Lightningblade49: Yup, 5ds is my favorite Yugioh series of all time. Trust me, Izuku won't have just ONE deck.**

 **StreakFreak: Hahaha, love at first sight I suppose? Well I like the idea of Aizawa using Monarchs….but that could be one of his decks.**

 **Karlos1234ify: Thanks.**

 **XXXDoubleHHXX: Wow…...thanks for the compliment.**

 **White Lantern Oath 009: Huh, that's not a bad idea for Tsuyu. I don't know about clever games.**

 **Leafon12: Oh trust me, this next chapter will develop the world better.**

 **Mamba24808: Thanks man.**

 **Omni warrior: True, my least favorite was Zexal since….Yuma was just plain annoying.**

 **DARK REQUEIM XYZ: Oh believe me, someone is gonna use Red Eyes, and yes, Class 1-A will be in this story, though not ALL of them will be introduced in this chapter.**

 **Spider-Man999: Trust me, My Hero Academia gets better, and yeah, I found someone better for Blue Eyes.**

 **Kamen Rider W: Yes, Alexis is in the harem and I will think about Rio.**

 **To recap: Several years ago, a young boy named Izuku Midoriya was inspired to become a Pro Duelist named All Might after watching his duel against Hunter Pace. 11 years later, he applied to Duel Academy, one of the most prestigious schools in the world. Though he made it to Duel Academy, he had to finish the practical exam, which involved him dueling against one of the staff and if he were to fail, then he would have to wait until next year. Through a tough duel, Izuku was able to prevail with his Stardust Spark Dragon, securing his position in Duel Academy. What new challenges will the green haired male face now that he was going to Duel Academy? Let's find out….**

 **(Play Yugioh 5ds English opening)**

 **The first scene shows Izuku entering the light while on a custom green Duel Runner. He drives along the streets with a determined frown. A shot of Blue Eyes White Dragon roaring in the air before Road Warrior pulls out hits launcher. Another shot shows Izuku racing Katsuki Bakugo in a large arena before flashing to Toshinori Yagi, who gives Izuku a serious expression.**

 **(Going fast makes me feel alive.)**

 **Izuku pushes the gas of his Duel Runner before boosting forward with Gravity Warrior and another monster flying behind him.**

 **(My heart beats in hyper drive.)**

 **He then thrusts his hand forward as Evilswarm Ouroboros roars as him.**

 **(Do you think you can win? Only if I lose.)**

 **Izuku continues to drive with Yazu, Evil of the Yang Zing next to him. Bakugo drives backwards as Red Eyes Black Dragon appears over him.**

 **(Just let destiny choose.)**

 **Izuku smiles before he jumps off a large hill with the sun shining under him.**

 **(I can hear you breathin'.)**

 **Izuku slams a card onto his green Duel Disk before looking towards the left.**

 **(I can see you comin'.)**

 **Shoto Todoroki appears, also placing a card on his Duel Disk before looking the opposite way.**

 **(I can feel the wind. It's blowing me around.)**

 **Izuku waves his arm as Red Eyes fires its Infernal Fire Blast while Masked Hero Dark Law uses Shadow Claw, causing both attacks to clash.**

 **(Take a shot at me runnin' side by side.)**

 **Shots of Ochaco Uraraka, Tenya Iida, Momo Yaoyorozu, Eri and Eijiro Kirishima appear in spotlights. Shota Aizawa, Nemuri Kayama, and Toshinori appear, each with a mark of what looks like a Dragon behind them in red.**

 **(It's a blur... as I go by.)**

 **Izuku drives out his apartment complex while his mother and father wave at him goodbye.**

 **(I can hear you breathin'.)**

 **The scene shows Izuku driving in a large stadium with thousands of people watching.**

 **(I can see you comin'.)**

 **Shoto draws a card from his Duel Disk before looking forward. He and Izuku then drive passed each other in the opposite direction.**

 **(I can feel the wind.)**

 **Izuku is seen driving with his hair shadowing his expression while Shoto looks sadly at a woman with white hair looking out a window.**

 **(It's blowing me around.)**

 **Izuku's eyes begin to glow green as he spins and throws five cards in the air, revealing them to be Heroic Champion Excalibur, Road Warrior, Gravity Warrior, Masked Hero Acid and Kuriboh.**

 **(See the sun arising.)**

 **Izuku puts on his helmet before he picks up a Fusion monster in his hands and slams it on his Duel Disk.**

 **(Fire in the sky.)**

 **A blue portal appears next to him before Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman comes out, flying next to Izuku.**

 **(Greatness thrusts itself into our lives.)**

 **Battlin Boxer Lead Yoke, Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir, Buster Blader, and Speedroid Terrortop fly in the air before Stardust Spark Dragon appears next to Izuku as he drives in the streets with a smile.**

 **Yugioh 5ds Heroes!**

' _Midoriya Residence, nighttime'_

If one were to ask Izuku Midoriya is he had any regrets, he'd probably say he didn't. But at this very moment…..he was beginning to second guess himself.

"OOOHHHHHHH, MY BABY'S GOING TO DUEL ACADEMY!"

"M-MOM….CAN'T…...BREATHE….." You see, after his victory in the practical exam at Duel Academy, Izuku rushed back home in order to tell his parents, though he only found his mother was home. Regardless, he told her about it and….well the rest speaks for itself.

"BUT YOU PASSED, I CAN'T HELP IT!" Inko shouted with waterfalls full of tears running down her eyes, holding him even tighter.

"I know…..but….air….please…" The more Izuku begged, the squeakier his voice got. Noticing this, Inko released her son, allowing him to gulp in sweet, sweet air.

"Ohhh, I can't wait to tell your father, and your grandparents, and your aunt Heather, and your uncle Joel…" Izuku slightly sweatdropped at his mother's rant. It honestly reminded him of his own. Inko then placed her hands on his shoulders, giving a warm motherly smile. "I'm so proud of you Izuku. You're finally going to do what makes you happy."

"Thanks mom." Though he wasn't overly excited like his mother, Izuku was still happy that he was going to one of the best Duel Schools in the world. He opened his deck box before pulling out his Stardust Spark Dragon, the same monster that helped ensure his victory. _'And it was all thanks to you Stardust.'_ Izuku didn't know what it was, but he felt….drawn to this monster. While he loved all his cards, there was just something about the Synchro Dragon that caught his attention. Noticing the look her son gave to his Duel Monster, Inko giggled a bit before giving Izuku a kiss on the forehead.

"Wait until your father gets home. I'm sure he'll want to celebrate your suc-"

*CLICK*

Before Inko could finish, the front door suddenly opened up. "Hey, I'm home." A more mature male voice called out from the doorway. The person that just entered the apartment was a tall, slender man who looked to be in his mid 40s with brown hair that was styled like Izuku's hair, brown eyes and slightly tanish skin. He wore a white button down shirt with a brown coat over it, black pants and matching shoes. On his left ring finger was a gold engagement ring. This was Hisashi Midoriya, father of Izuku and husband to Inko.

"Dad!" Hisashi smiled as he saw his son walking up to him.

"Hey there slugger, how's it going?" Hisashi said while ruffling Izuku's hair, much to his joy.

"Hello honey." Inko said with a kind smile. "How was your day?"

"Oh, busy as ever." Seeing Hisashi let out a tired sigh, Izuku and Inko lead him towards their blue couch, all while he removed his coat. "The boss wanted me to finish up some new Duel Disk designs by tomorrow, and there was even some talk about Todoroki Corp making a deal with our department, which means I might be working a bit late." It was no surprise that Hisashi didn't exactly like his job, but as long as it put food on the table, it was worth it. Plus, he got to dabble with more technology. "What about you? Did anything interesting happen?" Inko looked at Izuku before signalling him to talk, making the youngest of the three gulp a bit.

"W-Well dad, I….I w-went to Duel Academy and w-won my practical duel, so that means I'll be able to a-attend the next semester."

"Oh, that's good Izuku." The brown haired male let out a yawn before closing his eyes. Both Inko and Izuku looked at each other, slightly baffled at the fact he wasn't even reacting to the good news.

That is….until his eyes shot open. "Wait, you got in?!" Though a bit surprised by his dad's outburst, Izuku gave him a nod, making Hisashi smile while standing up, pulling his son into a big hug. "Hahaha, that's my boy! I know you'd get in, I just knew it!"

"D….AD, YOU'RE…..SHAKING…...ME….TOO….MUCH!" But no matter how much Izuku protested, his father continued to shake him around while laughing happily. Inko just looked at the two with a soft smile.

' _Duel Academy, the same time'_

Unbeknownst to the soon-to-be-students, the staff of Duel Academy were currently watching the footage captured during the practical exams. "As you can see, out of the 200 applicants, only 60 of them were able to pass, with seven of them getting in through recommendations." Shota Aizawa said while standing next to the television screen. "Personally, I believe some of these examinees were able to pass with luck, but with time, I can see them becoming great students."

"Some of them do have impressive skills."

"But you can tell some of them got lucky." The screen showed Syrus Truesdale, who looked a bit freaked out when the Examiner's Vorse Raider was about to attack him. "Entering Duel Academy is one thing, but being able to pass is another."

"Yes, but maybe there's more to these applicants than we think." One of the staff watched Izuku's match, where his Stardust Spark Dragon destroyed his Examiner's Bureido with Armory Arm before finishing him off. _'That kid's definitely mastered Synchro summoning.'_

"Regardless, we shall begin assigning students to each of your classrooms, depending on the scores they've received in both the written and practical exams." A softer male voice called out, drinking their cup of tea before continuing. "The new semester will start in one month, so I expect you all to prepare. Thank you for coming, good night everyone." The rest of the staff nodded before they began to stand from their seats, moving towards the exit.

' _Well, I guess I should start studying up on how to teach while I have the chance.'_ One particular staff member thought to themselves before standing up, picking up their jacket that had the initials 'A.M' on the back.

' _Midoriya residence, one month later'_

"Are you sure you have everything?"

"Yeah mom."

"You got all your clothes?"

"All folded up."

"A-And your deck?"

"Yes."

"But about fresh under-"

"I'm fine mom, really." If you were wondering what the bloody hell was going on, Izuku was currently packing some of his things for his first day at Duel Academy. Since the school had a mandatory dorm system, students would need to pack only the essentials for the next three years, and Izuku was no exception. He had spent the last few weeks studying up on some of the biggest duels in history, as well as customizing his deck. Additionally, to say Izuku was given the royal treatment by his parents after he told them of his acceptance to Duel Academy would be an understatement. Hisashi and Inko decided to take their son to his favorite restaurants, and he was allowed to order ANYTHING he wanted. Though he felt like they were over exaggerating, Izuku couldn't deny that he was hungry, so he decided to order his favorite meal. After that well…...things went back to normal. Izuku tied his shoes, tightening the laces so they wouldn't untangle when he walked before standing up. He was currently dressed in the Duel Academy standard uniform, which consisted of a blue jacket with a white shirt underneath, black pants, a red tie and his usual red sneakers. Inko smiled warmly at her son.

"You look so handsome Izuku." Inko admitted, making Izuku smile sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"T-Thanks mom. I still can't believe today's my first day." Izuku said, his smile becoming much more sincere as he looked down at the ground. To think, not too long ago he graduated from Junior High, but now he was going to the school of his dreams, the same one his idol All Might went to! "It feels so unreal."

"I know, but it was because of your hard work honey." Inko felt a little teary eyed as she continued. "Your father and I are so proud."

"Speaking of dad, did he go back to work? I thought today was his day off." A slightly sad expression took Izuku's face. He was hoping his father would at least stick around to see he go to Duel Academy. Oh well, sometimes work takes priority he supposed.

*Buzz*

"Huh?" Izuku was brought out of his depression when he felt his phone vibrate. Taking it out, he was surprised to see it was a message from Hisashi, who said 'Come to the garage, got a present for you.'

"Oh Hisashi, always trying to surprise us." Inko said while shaking her head in amusement. "You should go see what he has." Nodding at his mouth, Izuku quickly put on his yellow backpack before grabbing his suitcase, opening the door before exiting the apartment. All Inko could do was cry tears of joy. _'Go get them Izuku.'_

' _With Izuku'_

"I wonder what dad's got for me." Izuku said to himself, going down the elevator of his apartment complex. He took out his phone and checked out the time. It was 7:55, and the orientation would begin at 9:00, so after his talk with Hisashi, he would have some time to catch his train to Duel Academy. Once the elevator reached the 1st floor, the doors opened, allowing Izuku to exit. Putting away his phone, Izuku quickly ran towards the garage, where several cars could be seen parked.

*VROOM*

The green haired male jumped a bit when a loud engine rung inside the garage. His eyes widened as he saw a familiar motorcycle drive around the corner, towards him. _'No way.'_ As the vehicle got closer, Izuku could see the design much more clearly: it looked like a sportbike with a slick green paint job, neon green lights on its wheels, a clear green mirror in the front, and a small green sidecar on the right side. The driver was wearing a black racer outfit with a green helmet covering their head. The driver parked his motorcycle in front of Izuku. "D-Dad?"

"Hehe, no matter how many times I drive in front of you, you always gawk at it like a fan." Hisashi said with a chuckle before opening the front of his helmet, revealing his brown eyes and fatherly smile. "Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna get on so you can start your first day?" Izuku didn't even need to say anything as he quickly got in the sidecar, putting on the spare helmet his father saved inside. "Now….let's rev things up Izuku!" With that, Hisashi turned the throttle of his Duel Runner before it practically pushed out of the garage. As the two continued to drive, Izuku couldn't help but smile as the wind brushed against his cheeks. He always loved driving on his father's Duel Runner. It felt like nothing could hurt him when he was on the road. That was another reason why he wanted to become a Pro Duelist and ride his very own Duel Runner.

' _Duel Academy, sometime later'_

Unlike the practical exams Duel Academy had hosted over a month ago, the school was now packed with visitors, mostly parents dropping off their students. Some just allowed their sons or daughters to leave their vehicles before driving off, while others took their time saying goodbye while embracing their children. Driving up to the front of the parking lot was none other than Hisashi Midoriya and his son Izuku. After stopping just a few inches from the sideway, Hisashi and Izuku removed their helmets, with the latter standing up from his seat. "Well, we're here son." Hisashi said, straightening his brown hair while looking at his son with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks for the ride dad." Izuku said with his own smile, pulling out his things from the sidecar and preparing to leave to the orientation.

"Hang on, remember the message I sent you? I still have a surprise." The green haired teen looked at his father in confusion. Wasn't this ride the surprise? What did his father have to give him now? Opening the right storage unit of his Duel Runner, Hisashi took out a small white box with a red ribbon tied around it.

"A present?"

"Yeah, I was planning on giving it to you last week, but what better way to celebrate your first day at Duel Academy then by giving you a little gift?" Hisashi pushed the small box close to Izuku, who gently took it from his father's grasp before unting the bow, allowing him to open it. He blinked a bit when he saw a deck inside the box. "Go ahead, look at the cards." Curious, Izuku pulled the strange deck out of the box before flipping the top card. Once he saw the first card, his eyes widened in shock.

"N-No way! A Yang Zing deck?! This deck's the best at Synchro summoning!" Realization hit Izuku as he looked at his father, who still smiled at him. "B-But wait, how were you able to get these cards? They must've been hard to buy."

"Oh don't worry about the price Izuku. I knew some people who knew some people. All I needed to do was pull a few strings and that was it." Just as Izuku was about to protest, Hisashi raised a hand. "Izuku, it's fine. I WANTED to get these cards for you. I know how much you like to summon your Stardust Spark Dragon, so this deck is perfect for it. Plus it could help you in the future." To say Izuku was grateful would be a complete understatement. Not only had his father and mother supported him throughout his childhood, but now his father had gotten him a brand new deck just to help him bring out his favorite monster, even if the cards were expensive. A few tears threatened to leave Izuku's eyes as he looked at his father.

"D-Dad….thank you."

"It's my pleasure Izuku. Remember this son: never let anyone tell you that you're weak, don't give up when things get tough, study as hard as you can, but most of all…." Hisashi flashed Izuku a grin that reminded the young man of his idol. "Never stop smiling." Wiping his eyes, Izuku gave his dad a bright smile, one that could brighten anyone's day.

"Right!" Seeing how happy his son was, Hisashi felt his heart tighten slightly as he sniffled a bit.

"Awww dammit, now I'm getting teary eyed." Hisashi said, his voice slightly breaking while looking away from Izuku, not wanting his only child to see him so emotional. "I…...I should get back home. I promised Inko I would…...take her….to breakfast." Grabbing his helmet, Hisashi quickly put it on before revving up his engine. "Good luck Izuku!" With that, Hisashi quickly drove away as more tears ran down his face. Blinking a few times, Izuku began to wave his hand towards his father.

"Bye dad, I'll be sure to call you guys every day!" The further Hisashi got from his son, the slower Izuku's handshaking got until he couldn't see the green Duel Runner. Lowering his hand, Izuku looked at the deck in his hand, a soft smile on his face. _'A new deck, wow. Now I won't have to rely on my Synchron all the time, even though I still like them. But wow, a Yang Zing deck, this is so awesome.'_ Kneeling down, Izuku opened his backpack before taking out a red deckbox(an extra in case he wanted to switch things up with his Synchron deck) and inserting his new Yang Zing deck. Closing his backpack, Izuku stood up and looked at Duel Academy with a determined smile. _'This is it. After today, I'll officially be taking classes here. I wonder what we'll learn here, or how the teachers are.'_ Izuku clenched his right fist, putting it over his heart. _'No matter what happens, I'll face each challenge with a smile on my face, just like dad, and just like All Might. I CAN DO THIS!'_ Now more determined then ever, Izuku grabbed his bags and took his first step towards becoming a Pro Duelist.

*Smack*

Only…...for his left foot to hit the back of his right leg, causing him to fall forward. _'Or I'll just crash and die.'_ Still smiling, Izuku could only prepare himself for the hard collision he was about to make.

…..only to stop just a few inches from where he was standing.

"W-Woah, that was close!" A cute female voice called out from behind Izuku before he was pulled up standing. Surprised by the action, Izuku quickly turned around to thank the person who helped him….only to freeze in place. "You're lucky your backpack was big enough, or else I wouldn't have caught you." Izuku's savior was a very cute and pretty girl, same age as him with fair skin that had small blush prints on each cheek, big round brown eyes, and shoulder-length brown hair which sports two long locks beside her face and a short bob at the back. She also had micro-bangs which sweep to her left side. Her attire was similar to Izuku's, only the jacket was red and her tie was yellow. Additionally, she had a black skirt, knee length white sockets and brown shoes. The girl had a large pink suitcase with wheels and a black backpack on her back. The girl gave Izuku a cute smile as she scratched the back of her head. "Sorry for grabbing your backpack, but I don't think you'd like falling on your first day here." Izuku couldn't say anything, all he did was just stare at the girl. "Isn't this seriously cool and scary? I mean, we're going to Duel Academy, the #1 Duel School!" The girl then gave a fierce smile while clenching her fist. "I can't wait to see how everyone duels."

"..." The girl returned to her normally sweet smile before grabbing her suitcase and waking passed Izuku, giving him a short wave.

"Anyways, I guess I'll see you inside. Bye." Giving him one last smile, the girl walked away from the petrified boy, who couldn't believe what just happened.

' _HOLYCRAP, IJUSTTALKEDTOAGIRLONMYFIRSTDAY!'_ Izuku thought with a blush on his cheeks as he smiled, DESPITE the fact he didn't actually SAY anything. _'Man, I'm not even inside and my luck's been good. I hope it gets better.'_ Shaking his head a bit, Izuku got his things, moving ahead with a triumphant smile. Who knows? Maybe this was his lucky-

*TRIP*

And just like that, Izuku's 'lucky streak' ended with him falling flat on his face. "Owww…."

' _Auditorium'_

Of all the buildings in Duel Academy, the Auditorium was the one that held the orientation to the students, both old and new. There were hundreds of students gathered, some talking to their peers while others simply waited in silence for the teachers to arrive. One of these students were Syrus Truesdale, who was dressed in the same uniform as Izuku, only he wore his red and black sneakers and his tie was slightly messy. "Oh wow, I didn't think there'd be this many students." Syrus muttered to himself with a hint of nervousness in his voice, intimidated by the number of people going to the school.

"Ahh, Truesdale, there you are." A familiar voice called out to Syrus, who turned around to see his friend Tenya Iida walking up to him, his hand raised as if he was waving at him.

"Iida! I was wondering when you were getting here." Syrus said with a sigh of relief. At least if he was going to Duel Academy, he'd be going with someone he knew.

"Yes, I arrived her at 7:25, but security informed me that students could not come to school grounds until 8, so I spent the remainder of the time examining my deck." Iida said while moving his arms robotically and sitting next to his friend, getting a sweatdrop from the light blue haired male.

"O-Oh, I see. That's…...cool?" No matter how long the two have known each other, Syrus couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed at the taller male's actions. They were just so…...robotic, it made Syrus think he WAS a cyborg. _'At least he isn't the Terminator.'_

"Hey you two!" A slightly louder voice called out, getting both males to turn their heads. Walking up to them with an arm raised was Rikido Sato, the friend of Izuku Midoriya, clad in the Duel Academy uniform. "How's it going?"

"Hello Sato, I trust you're doing well?" Iida asked the slightly taller male, who nodded with a smile.

"Yeah. I have to say, these uniforms are freaking awesome. The texture is so slick, and the fabric doesn't hurt the skin." Sato admitted, looking at his uniform as if he was some sort of stylist.

"Wow, you really like clothes, don't you Sato?" Syrus asked curiously.

"Kinda. I like dueling and I like working at my family's bakery, but clothes are my third favorite thing." As the three continued their conversation, another one was being made not too far away.

"Wow, this place is packed." Alexis Rhodes said, looking at the students with a curious expression.

"Yes, it goes to show who truly deserved to attend Duel Academy." Momo Yaoyorozu said next to her friend, a small smile on her face. Both beauties were dressed in the same attire as the girl that had saved Izuku earlier, with Alexis wearing blue shoes and Momo wearing brown shoes. "I wonder when the principal will come."

"Hopefully soon. I want to check out the dorms soon." The doors to the Auditorium opened once again, and much to the girls' shock, it was Izuku Midoriya, the same male who stunned everyone with his Stardust/Armory Arm combination during the practical exam, walking in with an awed expression on his face. "It's him." Alexis couldn't hold back her smile. The guy was rather interesting, even though he seemed to be a bit socially awkward. At least he wasn't like her big brother, who would flirt with a lot of girls.

"H-Holy crap, I'm actually here." Izuku said, trying his best not to squeal in joy. The auditorium's walls were painted yellow with a series of iconic Duel Monsters like Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor and the Winged Dragon of Ra. There were multiple seats, made of soft brown leather, and a large stage in the front of it all. _'Wow, my old school's auditorium wasn't THIS big. So cool, and they even have murals of the Egyptian God Cards! I wonder what else I'll se-WOAH!'_ Izuku was brought out of his thoughts when someone accidentally bumped into him, though he was quick to gain his composure. "Oh, sorry."

"Hmmm?" Izuku turned to apologize to the person that bumped him, only to be greeted with a pair of sharp blue eyes. The person was indeed a male, with dark blue eyes, pale skin and dark purple hair that resembles tentacles hanging down. He also wore the standard male Duel Academy uniform, only he had on white green-gems shoes, a light blue 'crown' on his forehead, a grey ring on his right index finger and a grey, shark tooth-shaped locket. The male raised a brow at Izuku, his black backpack over his right shoulder. "What?" The male asked Izuku, who looked at him curiously.

"Sorry….but do I know you?" Izuku asked while tilting his head. He didn't know why, but this purple haired male looked…...familiar, like he knew him from somewhere outside of school.

"No, you don't." The male said with a hint of irritation in his voice. "Mind not staring at me like a fanboy? It's getting creepy." Realizing what he was doing, Izuku stepped back with an embarrassed expression on his face.

"O-Oh! S-Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. It's just thought you l-looked so familiar, I thought we met before."

"Reginald!" A female voice called out from behind the duo. Both Izuku and the stranger turned to see an admittedly attractive girl with dark pink eyes, pale skin and dark blue hair with light blue bangs. She, like all the girls in Duel Academy, wore the standard uniform, though she had light blue shoes, a square yellow backpack and the same grey ring as the male, located on her ring pinky.

"Oh Rio, hey." The newly identified 'Reginald' said nonchalantly, getting the girl Rio to narrow her eyes while crossing her arms.

"'Hey Rio?' You left me alone back at the parking lot!" Rio shouted, getting a few looks from the other students.

"Sorry, I thought you caught up." Reginald said with a small shrug, getting Rio to sigh.

"I swear, you're so stubborn." Shaking her head, Rio noticed Izuku standing next to her brother, a shocked expression on his face. "Oh, hi. Sorry if my brother caused you any harm." This got an eye roll from Reginald as he began to walk towards the seats. "Wait Reginald! Ugh, he always does this." Rio looked at Izuku with a smile. "Sorry, I have to go. Bye." Giving him a small wave, Rio quickly rushed after Reginald, unaware of what her actions caused.

' _HOLYCRAP, ITALKEDTOANOTHERGIRL!'_ And YET AGAIN, he doesn't actually talk to a girl. Regardless, Izuku felt like he could do anything now that he was able to meet two cute girls. Though he still couldn't help but think about the name of that purple haired male. _'Reginald, Reginald, where have I heard that name?'_

*Tap*Tap*

"ATTENTION STUDENTS, TAKE YOUR SEATS. ORIENTATION IS ABOUT TO BEGIN." Shota Aizawa said from on top of the stage, speaking into the microphone that was on the podium in front of him as his usual bored expression plastered on his face. Hearing this, the rest of the students began to take their seats, with Izuku being in between aisle 25 and 27. "IT TOOK ALL OF YOU SEVEN SECONDS TO QUIET DOWN. THAT'S NOT GONNA WORK, TIME IS PRECIOUS."

" _Wow, he's really strict about timing.'_ Most of the students thought while sweatdropping. The curtain behind Aizawa opened up, revealing several other staff members for Duel Academy, most wearing the standard purple uniform and a few wearing something different.

"NOW, TO START THE ORIENTATION, WELCOME THE PRINCIPAL OF THIS SCHOOL, PRINCIPAL NEZU." Aizawa stepped away from the podium before taking a seat on one of the empty chairs. Footsteps could be heard walking towards the podium, yet the students could pinpoint WHO was making it.

That is…..until a small pair of ears come from behind the podium. "Oh dear, one moment please." A soft male voice called out from behind the podium, much to the students' confusion. However, they noticed the pair of ears bounce as the small figure ross from their stand. "Ahh, there we go." Standing on the podium was….something the students were NOT expecting from their principal. He mostly resembled a standing humanoid mink but possessed dog-like paws and a bear-like face. He had black eyes with a large scar going across his right one. He had a long tail and sports an elegant suit with large orange sneakers. The small hybrid principal coughed in his hand before pulling the microphone close to his mouth. "Good morning everyone, my name is Principal Nezu and as my title suggests….I'M THE PRINCIPAL!" The newly identified 'Nezu' said in a cheery tone, much to young people's shock.

' _THAT'S OUR PRINCIPAL?!'_ Everyone practically thought in unison. Sure there were some people in the world with unique characteristics, but THIS was much.

"Judging by the expressions on your faces, I assume you're all trying to discover how I can be principal, am I correct?" Nervously, the students began to mod their heads. "Yes well I can be a dog, or a bear, or a mouse, but regardless, I had studied the ethics of teaching like any man. Though it may be strange, I assure you I will give each and everyone of you my fullest attention so that you may leave this Academy with your Pro Duelist license." Hearing the somewhat determined voice of their new principal, the students relaxed and listened to his speech. "Now, starting today, you will begin the three year plan of molding you from promising students to expert duelists. You will spend these next few years learning everything about Duel Monsters, establish connections that will last a lifetime, and to find a career that matches your personality." Nezu smiled at the students. "But the most important aspect of Duel Academy…...is to enjoy yourself, and to become the best you can be." Some of the students smiled lightly at Nezu's words. "Now, before we begin the tour of the campus, I have a little surprise for you all. This year, we will be having another staff member join our ranks, and I believe you all are quite familiar with him."

"Who's he talking about?"

"I don't know, maybe someone famous?"

"But who?" Mutters could be heard in the auditorium as the students began to speak amongst themselves, much to Nezu's amusement. Some of the teachers felt the same way, though a few like Aizawa were somewhat irritated.

*VROOM*

The whispering seized when the sound of a Duel Runner could be heard echoing inside. Bursting from the curtains was a familiar Duel Runner, which stopped just a few feet from Nezu's left. "Don't worry students, you have no fear…." The driver of the Duel Runner grabbed their helmet before pulling it off, allowing their blonde hair to come out. What everyone saw surprised them greatly. "BECAUSE I AM HERE!" The driver…..was none other than Toshinori Yagi, also known in the Pro Circuit as All Might, who had his signature grin plastered on his face.

"NO WAY!"

"ALL MIGHT'S HERE?!"

"MAN, WAIT UNTIL MY FRIENDS HEAR ABOUT THIS!" Almost immediately, cheers began to ring in the air as the students were filled with so much joy, having discovered that one of the top Pro Duelists was now going to teach THEM!

"Holy crap…..ALL MIGHT'S HERE!" Izuku practically screamed to the top of his lungs, his joy overflowing his body. Not only was he able to come to Duel Academy and talk to two girls, but now his IDOL WAS THERE. If…...if only Kacchan could be here to see this.

"Alright students, please calm yourselves." Nezu spoke up, his calm voice was loud enough for everyone to hear as they settled down. "Yes, Toshinori Yagi has joined the Duel Academy, and because this is his first year, I suggest you all treat him with respect, along with your other teachers."

"Yes, but know this everyone." All Might said, his voice loud enough to block out the microphone. "I will do everything in power to make your first year the best it can be. And remember…" All Might's grew grin as he pointed his finger in the air. "Always duel with a smile on your face, and go beyond….."

"PLUS ULTRAAAAAA!" Practically all the students shouted All Might's signature catchphrase, their spirits being lifted even higher than the sky itself. Letting out a soft chuckle, Nezu tapped on the microphone, getting everyone's attention.

"Now that we've established that, it's time for all of you to get accustomed to our Campus, so I would like to ask all of you to please look at the Letter of Acceptance you received last week. It contains your class schedule, as well as what dorm you shall being living in for the next three years. Thank you and I hope you all have a lovely day." Once Nezu finished, the students all gave him a round of applause for his announcements before they began to gather their things, ready to head towards their dorms.

' _Wow, the day's not even done and I feel so hyped.'_ Izuku thought before grabbing his backpack and suitcase. However, the moment he looked at the stage, his eyes were able to meet All Mights, who was about to roll his Duel Runner off the stage. For a few seconds, they just stared at each other before the taller man gave him a grin and a thumbs up, much to Izuku's shock. _'HE GAVE ME A THUMBS UP!'_ Feeling lightheaded, Izuku slapped his cheeks lightly before leaving the auditorium, a big smile on his face.

"My, that was some entrance Yagi." Nezu said while walking up to the Pro Duelist with his usual smile.

"If you ask me, it's too flashy." Aizawa said from behind, making Toshinori chuckle.

"Sorry Aizawa, but I couldn't hold it. Teaching is something I always wanted to do since becoming a Pro, to teach the next generation. Now I have my chance, and I won-*Cough*." Before All Might could finish, he suddenly coughed a small amount of blood while holding the left side of his stomach something the two other males noticed. Seeing their expressions, Toshinori waved them off. "I'm fine, it's just been a while since I did any tricks on the Might Cycle." A chuckle escaped the Pro's lips as he referred to his Runner.

"You should prioritize your students to be Yagi." Nezu said, a hint of concern in his voice. "You aren't the same Young Duelist as before, not after…."

"The accident, I know." Just the mention of the past made All Might hold his stomach slightly tighter, making Aizawa narrow his eyes a bit. _'Let's just hope it doesn't affect my teaching.'_

' _Main dorm building, sometime later'_

"Okay, Dorm building A, Dorm building A…." Izuku was currently looking at one of the maps provided to him at the entrance of the Auditorium, trying to find where the Dorms were. Though it was a somewhat far distance away, Izuku was able to reach Dorm building A, which was a three story building, colored blue with a large red 'A' on the side of the building. "Wow, this is where I'll be living huh? So cool." Izuku muttered under his breath, staring at the building in awe.

"Hey Izuku!" The green haired male turned around and smiled as he saw his good friend Rikido Sato walking up to him, with Tenya Iida and Syrus Truesdale right behind him.

"Rikido, Iida, Truesdale, hi." Izuku greeted politely.

"Hey Midoriya, we didn't see you at Orientation." Syrus said while looking at Izuku curiously. "Where did you sit?"

"O-Oh, I sat in row 26. What about you guys?"

"If you must know, we were able to secure three seats in row 1. I arrived here at 7:25, but I wasn't allowed entry until 8." Iida said to Izuku while moving his arms like a robot. Izuku blinked a bit and when he looked at Syrus, he noticed the short boy just shaking his head, as if telling him there was no point in asking why he did such a thing.

"I….see. Well, which building are you guys going to?" Izuku asked.

"I got Dorm A on the first floor while Truesdale got the second floor and Iida got the third floor. What about you?" Sato asked with a raised brow as Izuku showed them his Acceptance Letter.

"I also got the third floor, same as Iida. I was actually going up there now. Do you guys wanna come?" The three males gave him a nod before they continued to walk inside the Dorm building. The interior was rather simple: an olive green carpet was spread through the ground, a wooden desk could be seen on the left, several bronze mailboxes were located on the right, and a series of doors were located in the distance.

"Wow…." Was all the four males could say, looking at the main hall. It looked like a hotel room, but it had this kind of…..uniqueness to it.

"Now this is the appropriate setting for a Dorm room, just as I expected from a school like Duel Academy!" Iida shouted with anime tears running down his eyes. His blue eyes then caught sight of a large portrait hanging over the receptionist's desk, and it was something the males instantly recognized.

"No way, it's Slifer the Sky Dragon!" Sato shouted in surprised. Sure enough, the red serpent of the Egyptian God Cards was framed on the wall, giving off a powerful aura.

"Man, imagine having him in your deck. You'd be invincible." Syrus said, mesmerized by the God Card.

"Come, we must unpack in our droms if we're to keep on schedule." Iida picked up his suitcase before proceeding to the elevator, with Sato and Syrus behind him. However, Izuku took a few seconds to stare at Slifer before he joined his friends.

"I guess this is where I go to my room." Sato said with a smile. "I'll see you guys later." The other three males gave him their farewells as Sato pulled his red suitcase towards the Dorm rooms. Syrus quickly pressed the 2nd floor button of the elevator, allowing it to close and take them up. There was a soft song that was played inside the elevator, though neither of the three commented on it. It wasn't long before the elevator stopped, opening the doors while the number 2 glowed on top, indicating that they were on the second floor.

"Here's my stop." Syrus said, a hint of nervousness in his voice as he pulled out his blue suitcases.

"Don't worry Truesdale, I'm sure you'll have a suitable roommate." Iida said, his voice being somewhat softer than before, making Syrus smile a bit.

"Thanks Iida, I'll see you guys later I guess."

"Bye Truesdale." Izuku said before the elevator doors closed while Iida pressed the number 3. The elevator music played once again, though this time, the two males sparked their own conversation. "You and Syrus look close Iida."

"Yes, me and Truesdale have had classes together for the past seven years. He may be shy at times, but he's a strong duelist, though he seems to have some confidence issues." Iida then turned back to Izuku. "But I confess: your duel in the Practical Exam was rather interesting. To be able to Synchro summon twice in one turn, and to claim victory in two turns in rare. Even I have some difficulty summoning my Speedroids."

"Oh yeah, your deck revolves around Synchro summoning too." Izuku said with a smile. "From what I saw, your Speedroids can bring out powerful wind attribute monsters. With some addition cards, your Speedroids could be the most powerful wind deck around." Izuku's praise got a smile from the bespectacled male, who bowed his head slightly.

"I'm honored that you praised my deck Midoriya, but rest assured: you haven't see the full extent of my Speedroids. Although your Dragon does interest me." It wasn't a secret his Stardust Spark Dragon amazed the people who were watching Izuku's duel in the Practical Exam. Who wouldn't be considering how strong and majestic the Dragon was. The elevator doors soon opened with a small 'ding' as the number 3 appeared on top. Like the previous two floors, the hallway wasn't anything special, though that didn't stop the two males from exiting it.

"Oh yeah, Stardust. Don't get me wrong, I love all my cards, but….there's something special about Stardust." A brighter smile crept on Izuku's face. "I can't explain it, but I have this….kind of connection to it that I try to at least summon it once during a duel. I know it sounds ridiculous."

"Nonsense!" Iida declared, much to Izuku's surprise. "I confess that I too have my favorites. Perhaps I shall show you after our classes." Blinking a bit, Izuku gave Iida a smile before nodding. The two males walked through the hall before reaching room 3-8. "This is where we depart Midoriya." Iida then extended a hand towards Izuku. "I wish you the best luck today."

"Yeah, same here." The males gave a strong, but respectful handshake, each sporting a smile before Izuku walked off to go to his Dorm room. He had to admit Iida and Truesdale were rather strange people, but they were friendly, and that's what he looked forward to when making new friends. _'Okay, my room is 3-21, which should be…..ah, here is is.'_ Near the end of the hallway, which was conveniently located near another elevator, was room 3-21, Izuku's Dorm room. He stopped in front of the shiny brown door that had an automatic lock on the door handle, along with a keypad to enter a code in. Checking his letter, Izuku found that the code to his room was 0-8-3-0. Typing the code on the keypad, Izuku heard a small ring from the door handle, indicating that he was now unlocked. As Izuku grabbed the handle, he began to think about what he might find on the other side. _'I wonder if my roommate's already inside, and what are they like? Hopefully they aren't too aggressive or something. No Izuku you can't start judging someone without meeting them. What's the worse that can happen? Come on, just open the door and say hi if they're inside.'_ Seeing his hand shake a bit, Izuku tightened his grip before letting out a deep sigh. No, he couldn't afford to be nervous when he hadn't even started his first class of the day. He got in through hard work, and he was damn sure he wouldn't let his anxiety stop him, no way in hell! With a determined expression, Izuku twisted the doorknob before pushing the door open, ready to tackle whatever would be thrown at him!

"Oh hey, it's you again." That is….until he heard the voice of a female in front of him. Izuku's eyes widened in true shock, his mouth gaped slightly and his suitcase falling from his other hand. In front of him wasn't another male student, rather it was a female. More specifically, it was Alexis Rhodes, the same female who had watched Izuku's duel not too long ago and was somewhat interested in him. She was currently on her knees, her suitcase opened on her head and what looked like a simple blue shirt in her hands. The blonde gave Izuku a friendly smile standing up. "It looks like we're roommates."

5…..

4….

3….

2….

1….

*SLAM*

Before Alexis could ask what was wrong, Izuku unexpectedly slammed the door shut his back leaning against the other side and he slid down, a massive blush on his cheeks.

' _OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD! MY ROOMMATE'S A GIRL, AN ACTUAL GIRL! THIS CAN'T BE REAL, IT HAS TO BE SOME JOKE!'_ Normally, if a guy was going to live in a room with a girl like Alexis, they'd be excited. But in Izuku's case, it fueled his anxiety up a notch. If it was a guy, or more specifically Sato or the others, he'd be fine, but a girl….yeah, it was gonna be a problem. _'Okay, just breathe Izuku, breathe. You just closed the door on her before she could say anything. Just…..just talk to her, say hi and that you're glad to have her as a roommate, and DON't sound like a pervert.'_ Taking his own advice, Izuku took a few breathes, which helped cool his blush down as he eased the beating of his own heart. Gathering his things, Izuku stood up before trying to open the door, only to find that it locked automatically. "Oh right, the code." Before Izuku could retype the code, the door opened, allowing Alexis to poke her head out.

"Are you okay, or do you need another minute?" Alexis asked in a somewhat teasing manner, though she did have a bit of concern in her voice.

"N-N-No, I'm f-fine. Sorry about t-that." Izuku admitted with a stutter, giving Alexis a bow. Raising a brow, Alexis smiled before opening the door, allowing the green haired male to enter and get a better look at the Dorm room. It was rather standard: white walls, dark blue carpet, two standard beds(one on each side of the room), two dressers, two desks in the front, a small balcony before a large glass door, and a small bathroom on the top right corner.

"Yeah, it's nothing special, but I think it's still nice." Alexis said while taking a seat on the left bed. "I kinda chose my bed already, sorry."

"O-Oh no, it's fine. It doesn't r-really matter to me. A-At least I'm not sleeping on the floor." Izuku joked, getting a chuckle from the blonde. "We haven't i-introduced ourselves. I-I'm-"

"Izuku Midoriya, I know who you are." The green haired male stepped back in surprise. "I was there when you were dueling in the Practical, I'm pretty sure everyone else saw too."

"O-Oh, I see." Izuku didn't expect a whole lot of people to recognize him, let alone compliment him on his duel, with the exception of Sato and his two new friends.

"Yeah, you're pretty good at Synchro summoning. Me and my friend Momo were impressed at your combos, and how you used your Armory Arm to give your Dragon a boost. It really shows how skilled you are." Alexis' smile grew as she tilted her head a bit. "I can't wait to see you duel in the future." A bright blush appeared on Izuku's face as he covered his head with his arms.

"Oh man, three girls talked to me today, and one even wants to see me duel again. What would All Might do in this kind of situation? I mean, we are going to be roommates for the next three years, so I should get to know her, and maybe I can even see what kind of duel style she has. Come to think of it, I still have to remember where I know that Reginald guy, and that other girl who helped me earlier, I should thank her for that when I see her again." Unfortunately for Izuku, his 'quiet' muttering could be heard by Alexis, who slightly sweatdropped.

' _Wow, he's….something else.'_ She thought before standing up and placing a hand on Izuku, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, w-was I muttering again?" Izuku asked with an embarrassed expression.

"Yeah, but I'm sure I'll get used to it…... _hopefully_." Alexis said, though she said the last part in her head to avoid hurting the boy, who noticed her hand on his shoulder, causing him to step back unconsciously. He never thought a girl would be impressed by him, let alone get touched by one. "Hey, are you sure you're okay with having a girl as a roommate? I'm sure if we talk to the principal, he can-"

"No!" Izuku suddenly shouted before covering his mouth, giving her a meek smile. "S-Sorry. But no, we don't h-have to switch. Yeah I'm a bit s-shocked, but I think I can get over it. Plus I'd l-like to get to know you better….i-if you don't mind of course!" God, he must've sounded like a damn idiot. But he couldn't help his stuttering: he was in front of an extremely beautiful girl for crying out loud! How else was he supposed to talk?

"Hehehehe…." However, his mental scolding was short lived when he heard Alexis actually giggle in amusement. "I'm sorry, but you really need to relax Midoriya." Alexis said with an amused smile. "It's not the end of the world if you wanna switch, but I'm glad you don't have a problem with staying with me. Although, we'll need to set up some boundaries. That sound like a plan?"

"Yes! We could make a schedule whenever we use the b-bathroom so nothing would happen, and we w-wouldn't see each other…...ya know." Again, a blush appeared on Izuku's cheeks, refusing to finish that sentence. Though it seemed like even Alexis had a hint of pink on her cheeks, understanding what he meant.

"R-right, we can figure that out after we finish our classes. Who do you have for first period?" Remembering how he had yet to unpack, Izuku quickly placed his things on his new bed before he took out his class schedule, which was located on another sheet of paper sent to him along with his Acceptance Letter. Taking it out of his backpack, Izuku scanned the paper.

"It says I have Mr. Aizawa for 1st, 3rd and 5th period. How about you?" Looking back at his roommate, Izuku was surprised to see her smiling while showing her own schedule.

"Looks like we're with the same teacher. Come on, it says class will start at 10:30." Taking out his phone, Izuku looked at the time and noticed it was 9:59 AM.

"Y-Yeah, it's a good thing we're close to the main building."

"True, come on." Giving the blonde a nod, Izuku grabbed his backpack while Alexis did the same with her brown bookbag.

Today was their first step in becoming a Pro, and they were ready for whatever would be thrown at them.

 **Well, that's the chapter. I know a lot of you might be disappointed with how there wasn't a lot of action, especially Dueling. But you know that not EVERY episode of Yugioh involved a Duel, some focused on world building, which I'm doing for this story since it's an AU. Don't worry though, we'll get a Duel in the next chapter.**

 **As you noticed in this chapter, I introduced Izuku's father, whose real name is Hisashi, but he never got a real description, so I made it up. PLEASE don't tell me how I misinterpreted him as this is WAY before he was ever officially introduced in the My Hero manga. And also in this chapter, I introduced an alternate version of both Reginald 'Shark' Kastle and his younger sister Rio. Yes, I will be using the dub names for any characters from the previous Yugioh series, so don't complain PLEASE. As for the whole Dorm system, it was a quick nod to GX, though I thought I'd also mix in a bit of RWBY in the sense that some Dorms will have both a male and female living in the same room(but you can be DAMN sure I'm not having a certain purple ball-headed pervert with a girl, no way in hell.)**

 **With how I kept Nezu's physical appearance, I remember in the Fairy Tail OVA where they went to school instead of a Guild, I thought I could do the same since they still treated certain people with unique…...characteristics like normal people, so I'll keep Tokoyami's head and Kirishima's sharp teeth(btw, they'll be introduced lol.) But someone like Toru Hagakure will get an ACTUAL VISIBLE body, I'll just make it up. I'll still take any deck requests for certain characters and will reveal who gets what in the later chapters;)**

 **Hopefully I can update the next chapter in the first week of November since I got a few other stories to update, like Anime Avengers.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything.**

 **Next time: Magical Girl Ochaco!**

 **Btw, big thanks to my buddy TheExcadrillComics for the cool cover image.**


	3. Chapter 3: Magician Girl Ochaco!

**HOWDY Y'ALL, IT'S YOUR FELLA COWBOY, THE 3RD DRAGNEEL. Here to rangle up a new chapter for y'all to enjoy near the campfire…..what am I doing? Sorry, I just wanted to goof around before reading the reviews lol. This won't be the last time I do a unique intro in the author's note, so prepare for a lot of cringiness.**

 **Now…...I am so surprised how people genuinely like this story, despite it only having two chapters. I guess I've either grown my own fanbase or the idea of this story is just that good. But I am the same guy who's crossed over Bakugan and Fairy Tail, so….THANK YOU EVERYONE REGARDLESS:D!**

 **Now, to read what you guys have said….**

 **Haro654: Oh brother(I assume you're a male) you have no idea.**

 **Rebellion Rose: This chapter will have a duel as the last chapter was just an establishing chapter.**

 **Dragontitan: You'll just have to wait and see;)**

 **Spider-Man999: In this story, Izuku will be the unexpected 'harem king' lol.**

 **Leafeon12: Hehehehehe….**

 **Lightningblade49: I DID just say that in the last chapter since I do wanna focus on the My Hero characters, but having the side characters from the past Yugioh series would open the world even more, get what I'm saying? The Yang Zings are a very good Synchro deck since every Yang Zing gives the Synchro monster a different effect(for example: when one Yang Zing is used for a Synchro summon, the Synchro monster is unaffected by trap cards.)**

 **Guest-Questioner: Yup, MHA is one of the best modern day anime. Glad you'll stick around to read this story.**

 **DARK REQUIEM XYZ: Trust me my dude, whoever gets the Red Eyes WILL get the support for it. Thanks for the deck ideas.**

 **Ry Shiro: Thank you:)**

 **Thebloodlord: Thank you my friend.**

 **Guest: My friend drew the cover image.**

 **Dragon king156: It does, I agree.**

 **Guest 2: Hmmmm, I have two decks in mind for Momo though.**

 **Mathiotaros: I know what you mean about hidden gems. I try to make stories everyone will enjoy while also bringing in my own twist.**

 **Guest 3: Hmmm, sir you have given me some more cool ideas.**

 **Mamba24808: There will be a VERSION of Magicians, but I haven't thought of who will get Dark Magician.**

 **Tiaflower: Thank you!**

 **To recap: After one month, Izuku was finally prepared to enter Duel Academy, getting a new deck from his father. Once arriving at the Academy, Izuku was able to meet his friends Satp, Iida and Syrus, along with a few new people he briefly met. During the Orientation, it was announced by the principal Nezu(who was a strange hybrid creature) that Toshinori Yagi, better known as All Might, would be teaching at Duel Academy, shocking everyone. After finding his room, Izuku opened the door, only to discover that Alexis Rhodes, one of the few people who witnessed his Practical Exam, would be his roommate and after a few embarrassing moments, the two were able to properly introduce one another.**

 **Now, what will happen on the first day of school? Let's fine out...**

 **(Play Yugioh 5ds English opening)**

 **The first scene shows Izuku entering the light while on a custom green Duel Runner. He drives along the streets with a determined frown. A shot of Blue Eyes White Dragon roaring in the air before Road Warrior pulls out hits launcher. Another shot shows Izuku racing Katsuki Bakugo in a large arena before flashing to Toshinori Yagi, who gives Izuku a serious expression.**

 **(Going fast makes me feel alive.)**

 **Izuku pushes the gas of his Duel Runner before boosting forward with Gravity Warrior and another monster flying behind him.**

 **(My heart beats in hyper drive.)**

 **He then thrusts his hand forward as Evilswarm Ouroboros roars as him.**

 **(Do you think you can win? Only if I lose.)**

 **Izuku continues to drive with Yazu, Evil of the Yang Zing next to him. Bakugo drives backwards as Red Eyes Black Dragon appears over him.**

 **(Just let destiny choose.)**

 **Izuku smiles before he jumps off a large hill with the sun shining under him.**

 **(I can hear you breathin'.)**

 **Izuku slams a card onto his green Duel Disk before looking towards the left.**

 **(I can see you comin'.)**

 **Shoto Todoroki appears, also placing a card on his Duel Disk before looking the opposite way.**

 **(I can feel the wind. It's blowing me around.)**

 **Izuku waves his arm as Red Eyes fires its Infernal Fire Blast while Masked Hero Dark Law uses Shadow Claw, causing both attacks to clash.**

 **(Take a shot at me runnin' side by side.)**

 **Shots of Ochaco Uraraka, Tenya Iida, Momo Yaoyorozu, Eri and Eijiro Kirishima appear in spotlights. Shota Aizawa, Nemuri Kayama, and Toshinori appear, each with a mark of what looks like a Dragon behind them in red.**

 **(It's a blur... as I go by.)**

 **Izuku drives out his apartment complex while his mother and father wave at him goodbye.**

 **(I can hear you breathin'.)**

 **The scene shows Izuku driving in a large stadium with thousands of people watching.**

 **(I can see you comin'.)**

 **Shoto draws a card from his Duel Disk before looking forward. He and Izuku then drive passed each other in the opposite direction.**

 **(I can feel the wind.)**

 **Izuku is seen driving with his hair shadowing his expression while Shoto looks sadly at a woman with white hair looking out a window.**

 **(It's blowing me around.)**

 **Izuku's eyes begin to glow green as he spins and throws five cards in the air, revealing them to be Heroic Champion Excalibur, Road Warrior, Gravity Warrior, Masked Hero Acid and Kuriboh.**

 **(See the sun arising.)**

 **Izuku puts on his helmet before he picks up a Fusion monster in his hands and slams it on his Duel Disk.**

 **(Fire in the sky.)**

 **A blue portal appears next to him before Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman comes out, flying next to Izuku.**

 **(Greatness thrusts itself into our lives.)**

 **Battlin Boxer Lead Yoke, Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir, Buster Blader, and Speedroid Terrortop fly in the air before Stardust Spark Dragon appears next to Izuku as he drives in the streets with a smile.**

 **Yugioh 5ds Heroes!**

' _Hallway, a few minutes later'_

The hallways of Duel Academy were…...large to say the least. The walls were painted solid blue with large bay windows on the side to give students a clear view of the outside. Yellow railings were seen in front of the windows for those who simply wanted to lean forward. Several large light bulbs were located on top of the hallway to shine a clear path for those inside. "Wow, I'm actually walking through the halls of Duel Academy." Izuku said in awe, looking around like a child in a toy store. He still couldn't believe that he was here, in the VERY place his idol went to in order to become a Pro Duelist. The excitement was overwhelming.

"You're excited over a hallway?" Alexis asked while walking next to the green haired male, chuckling as she saw the look of embarrassment on his face. 

"O-Oh no! It's just…..so m-many Pro Duelists walked through these halls w-when they were our age. And now we're studying to be j-just like them." Izuku said before scratching his head and smiling nervously. "S-Sorry if that sounds lame."

"It is a little lame, but you're right. A lot of my favorite Duelists learned from this school: Thirteen, Mt Lady, Best Jeanist, and of course All Might." Alexis let out a small, nostalgic smile when she thought of something. "My older brother Atticus and his friend Zane actually graduated here two years ago."

"Really?" Izuku looked at her with genuine interested.

"Yeah. But I heard that my brother flirted with most of the girls here, and he even tried to get Zane a date. It backfired bad, I'll tell you." She let out a small laugh and Izuku joined in, albeit reluctantly. The more he talked to her, the more he felt…..comfortable. Of course he stuttered every now and then, but there was something about the blonde haired girl that made it a little easier to talk to her. Maybe it was her friendly nature, or maybe it was the fact she wasn't making fun of him like the girls in his last school.

' _Plus she's really prett-GUAH, WHAT AM I THINKING?! SHE'S MY ROOMMATE, I CAN'T THINK ABOUT THAT STUFF NOW. WE JUST MET!'_ Unbeknownst to Izuku, he began to mutter to himself, getting a few odd stares from students walking by.

' _Wow, he really does have problems socializing.'_ Alexis thought while looking at Izuku, a slight sweatdrop on her head. She then reached into her pocket before taking out her class schedule. "Okay, our first class will be with Mr. Aizawa."

"O-Oh right." Getting over his blush, Izuku also took out his schedule before looking at it. "It says the c-classroom is 1-A." The two continued to walk through the hallway before they eventually reached….a rather large door with the letter A written in red. "Huh, looks like we found it."

"They really don't want students to get lost huh?" Chuckling a bit, Izuku reached towards the door, grabbing the handle, but not opening it.

' _I wonder what my classmates will be like. Maybe Rikido, Iida and Syrus are in the same class as me and Rhodes….maybe even those two nice girls a-and that Reginald guy, but his name is so familiar to me. Where have I heard it?'_

"Hey, Midoriya?" Alexis said, snapping Izuku out of his thoughts as he looked at her smiling face. "It works if you OPEN the door."

"O-Oh right, sorry. I guess I'm a little n-nervous." She couldn't blame him for being nervous, even she was a bit anxious with meeting new people, though unlike the boy in front of her, she could keep her cool. "W-well, here we go." Gulping nervously, Izuku slid the door to the classroom open, ready to face the challenges that awaited him….

"Excuse me! You cannot place your feet on the desk, it's school property!"

"So what?" Almost instantly, Izuku recognized two of the people in the classroom. Sitting in the back row of the rather large room was Reginald, whose feet were placed on top of his desk. Scolding him was the bispecticaled male Tenya Iida, who kept doing several robotic gestures, which made a few of the students think he was some sort of robot in disguise.

"Come on Iida, it's not a big deal." Syrus said while trying to hold back his fellow blue haired friend.

"Yeah, try to chill out." Sato said with his hands raised defensively.

' _W-Well, I did ask for it.'_ Izuku thought while sweatdropping.

"We are students at one of the most prestigious Dueling Schools in the world, and you treat it like it's nothing! As a member of the Iida family, I cannot allow this!" Iida shouted, though Shark simply gave him a look.

"Iida huh? That explains why you're so stuck up." Reginald said nonchalantly.

"Stuck up? I'm simply stating the basic rules of the school system!"

"Well, they're gonna be interesting." Alexis said with a nervously laugh before noticing a familiar head of black hair. "Hey, I'm gonna talk to my friend. See you in a bit."

"O-Oh, okay." Izuku said to his roommate before she walked off to talk to a pretty black haired girl. He was glad that she also had a friend coming to this school, though he was a bit worried that she might introduce her friend to him and we all know how bad he is at socializing.

"Hey, it's you!" And son of a gun, he recognized another familiar voice. Turning around, he was greeted to the smiling face of the girl who helped him earlier. Seeing the bright smile and cute face made him freeze up.

"I…...I….."

"Wow, this classroom's so big! The one in my old school isn't even half as big!" The brown haired girl said while peeking into the classroom. The room itself had very light green walls, about four rows of desks that can hold five students each, a large monitor in the front of the classroom and a large blue table that was obviously for the teacher. "I wonder how Mr. Aizawa is like. I hope he isn't as scary as he was during Orientation. Maybe he's a big softie on the inside, what do you think?" Looking back at the green haired boy, the girl realized she hadn't even gotten his name, making her laugh while scratching the back of her head sheepishly. "Oops, I forgot to ask you for your name, I'm sorry."

"Oh no! I-It's fine." Nervously, Izuku extended a hand towards the girl. "M-My name is Izuku Midoriya." Smiling at him, the girl reached out and took his hand, making him blush at the warmth of her palm.

"Nice to meet you Midoriya, I'm Ochaco Uraraka. This has to be the coolest day ever, huh? We get to learn more about what it takes to be a Pro, and we get to learn it from All Might! That's just super cool!" Releasing his hand, Uraraka began to pump her fists happily, her positive attitude making Izuku slightly uncomfortable.

"Ummm, U-Uraraka, I think we should g-get to our seats. P-People might be staring at us." Izuku said nervously. It wasn't that there were tons of people who needed to be in the classroom RIGHT NOW, rather he didn't want to just stand around like an idiot while talking to a cute girl.

"Oh, okay. Ummm, we could sit in the front row if you want. I'm pretty sure we don't have a seating order, unless the teachers thought about that already." A giggle escaped Uraraka's mouth while Izuku reluctantly joined her before the two began to walk to the front desks.

"Come on Iida, can't you just let it go?" Syrus said with a groan before he looked down and recognized a certain green haired male. "Hey, isn't that Midoriya?"

"Izuku's here?" Sato looked away from Iida's little argument with Reginald to see his friend sitting in the front row with a brown haired girl. "Huh, is that his new roommate?"

"Possibly, though judging by the way they're interacting, it would seem they have only just met." Iida said while standing between the two, making them jump slightly.

"Are you done bothering me?" Reginald said, narrowing his eyes at Iida, who glanced at him before walking away, with Syrus and Sato behind him. He let out a sigh before looking at his phone, not a care in the world.

"So, your roommate is the same person we saw duel during the Entrance Exam. It's pretty convenient if you ask me." Momo said to her friend while sitting on the far right of the third room, her hand resting on her left cheek.

"No kidding. What are the chances he and I would be in the same room? It's crazy, but I'm not really complaining." Alexis said with a smile, looking over her shoulder to see Izuku trying(and failing) to speak to Uraraka. "He's really shy and he does kinda mutter to himself most of the time, but I think he's an okay guy."

"Hmmm, I see. My roommate should be on her way soon, though she's….rather energetic." Momo admitted with a small sigh, getting a chuckle from Alexis.

"I can't wait to meet her then." As they continued to talk, more and more students began to enter the classroom, from a tall male with a strange mask covering his face, a girl with long green hair, a girl with…...pink hair and matching skin, a brooding male with hair that was half red and half white, and a short midget with purple hair that were shaped like balls(he seemed to be staring at some of the girls with perverted eyes, which did make a few of them uncomfortable.)

"Alright, everyone quiet down." Aizawa said while entering the classroom, several books under his right arm. He boredly walked to his desk before sitting down, watching the students take their own seats. "It took you eight whole seconds to quiet down. That won't work for my class, I expect you all to know that."

' _Wow, he's being strict.'_ Some of the students thought as Aizawa opened his notes.

"My name is Shota Aizawa, and I will be your teacher for the next three years. I expect all of you to understand my methods of teaching, don't think I'll be easy on you just because it's the first day. But before we start, I have to take roll, so if you're here, say 'here.' Rikido Sato?"

"Here." Sato raised his hand as Aizawa checked off his name.

"Denki Kaminari?"

"Right here teach." A male with blonde hair that had a black lightning-shaped streak and thin eyebrows said while raising his arm.

"Momo Yaoyorozu?"

"Present." Momo said politely while raising her arm.

"Reginald Kastle?" The purple haired male simply did a lazy wave, though Aizawa was able to see it. "Toru Hagakure?"

"Right here!" A cute girl with short brown hair and blue eyes said excitedly.

"Ejiro Kirishima?"

"Here!" A male with spiky red hair, matching eyes and oddly sharp teeth said.

"Alexis Rhodes?"

"Here." Alexis said with her hand raised.

"Rio Kastle?"

"Present." Rio said with a smile.

"Minoru Mineta?"

"I'm right here!" The purple haired midget said while waving his short hand.

"Tenya Iida?"

"Present Mr. Aizawa!" Iida said while waving his hand robotically.

"Shoto Todoroki?"

"Here." The male with half white, half red hair said with an almost monotone voice.

"Syrus Truesdale?"

"P-Present." Syrus said nervously while raising his head.

"Kyoka Jiro?"

"Here." A petite girl with short purple hair said with a simple hand raise.

"Mina Ashido?"

"I'm right here!" The girl with pink skin said cheerfully.

"Tsuyu Asui?"

"Here, ribbit." The girl with long green hair said bluntly, saying ribbit like a frog which was…..different.

"Izuku Midoriya?"

"H-Here." Izuku said, almost sounding like a mouse.

"Ochaco Uraraka?"

"Here!" Ochaco said with her hand raised high.

"Mezo Shoji?"

"Here." The male with a mask covering his mouth and white hair that was swooped down in front of his face said with a simple hand raise.

"Mashirao Ojiro?"

"Present." A male with short blond hair and black eyes said calmly with a small smile.

"Koji Koda?" A male with an oddly shaped head with form of a rock, which is unevenly shaped and pointed at the top of his head and a square shaped jaw shyly raised their hand to show that they were here. "And finally, Fumikage Tokoyami?"

"Here." A male with a raven-like head and red eyes said with his hand raised.

"Good, everyone's present." Closing his book, Aizawa looked at his class, narrowing his eyes. "Who can tell me about what a Field Spell is and how it works?"

"Huh?" Some of the students were surprised by his question, though it wasn't like they DIDN'T know what it was. Seeing as no one was immediately answering, Momo stood up.

"A Field Spell is a spell that is used outside of the spell and trap zone. It changes the environment around the Duel in progress and applies a continuous effect for the user, or users if the card allows it. It can however still be destroyed by other card effects, unless the player uses a card that protects it such as Field Barrier, and both players can use a Field Spell during a duel." Aizawa gave her a simple nod before looking at the class.

"What type of card is Metal Reflect Slime?" Iida stood up from his desk.

"Metal Reflect Slime is known as a Trap Monster, a trap card that also acts as a Monster. The new monster is also treated as a Trap, thus is can still be destroyed by cards such as Heavy Storm or Mystical Space Typhoon."

"How does someone fusion summon a monster?" Alexis was the next one to stand up.

"To fusion summon a monster, you need to use a spell card like Polymerization and the right cards in order to fuse. But, you can use certain monsters to act as substitutes like Hex-Sealed Fusion."

"Tell me what happens when three copies of the card Jackpot 7 are banished?" Izuku reluctantly stood up.

"W-Well if all three copies are banished due to i-its own effect, the owner wins the duel."

"Is Beaver Warrior an effect monster?" Kaminari stood up, looking rather proud.

"Yes he is!" He glanced at some of the females, thinking he was a genius.

"Incorrect." Aizawa said bluntly, destroying what little dignity he had. "How many turns does Swords of Revealing Light last?"

"Three turns, but it only counts for the end of your opponent's turn." Reginald said with a slack tone.

"Five out of six, not bad for the first day of class." Aizawa admitted, softening his eyes ever so slightly. "I don't expect any of you to fall behind in your studies. Being a Pro Duelist isn't just about being good in a duel, it's about learning your opponent's tactics, evolving your own duel style, and understanding who you are. In the next three years, you'll be pushed farther than you've ever been in middle school. This is to help you go beyond Plus Ultra, so don't think I'll go easy on you, understand?"

"Yes sir." All of the students, minus Reginald, all thanked the black haired man, understanding his teaching methods. "Now, it's time we begin lesson one."

' _Several hours later'_

The first few class periods for the students were….interesting to say the least. Aizawa was going over the basic schedule for the first semester(as well as giving a few quick questions.) The second period focused on simple mathematics that are used during Duels(not the most liked subject to many students.) Third period involved English literature and fourth period included Duel Monsters history(which Izuku loved to heart.) Then after four classes in a row, the students were given a lunch break, where they were able to enjoy the finest food Duel Academy had to offer. It was surprising how many different kinds of food the cafeteria provided: from chinese to asian to even classic american dishes like Burgers and Steak. Then the fifth period rolled around, with Aizawa having the class introduce themselves in groups of four(which made Izuku and Syrus slightly shy while Kaminari and Mineta tried and failed to flirt with the girls in their groups.) The sixth class was an elective: Duel Runner Maintenance, where students would learn the ins and outs of a Duel Runner so that one day, they could drive it in an actually stadium. Being that it was the last class of the day, Izuku and most of his 1st and 3rd period classmates(minus Rio, Hagakure, Ojiro, Shoji, Syrus, Koda and Mineta) walked towards the Duel Runner Course of Duel Academy, which was a rather large two story dome building with clear windows and a large driving course in the back. The sheer size of it would make anyone stare at it in awe, none more than Izuku Midoriya. He stood in place like a rock, his eyes wide as a fish and his hands were shaking. But the building wasn't the reason he was in shock.

"Well, would you look at that?" Toshinori Yagi, aka All Might said with a grin, standing in front of his class while wearing a yellow suit with black lines on it. It was a bit different from his usual attire, but since this was his first day as a teacher, he has to be professional. Currently, the class was standing in the middle of a large, empty room with two sets of bleachers, each on one side of the room, a large yellow court that is used for Dueling, and large open windows that brought light into the room. "Do you know what I see in all of you? I see the future. I see Pro Duelists to be, just ready to get their Licenses to drive Runners like this." He walks up to his Duel Runner, which he dubbed 'Symbol of Peace,' rubbing it smoothly like it was a baby. "Now, before we can get you on a Duel Runner, I'd like to ask for two volunteers."

"I shall volunteer Sir!" Iida said in a proud tone while raising his hand.

"But why do you need two volunteers?" Uraraka asked curiously as Toshinori smiled.

"I don't want to spoil the surprise Uraraka. And thank you for volunteering by the way." Toshinori said, amused at the surprised expression on her face.

"But sir, Uraraka is right sir, why did you ask for volunteers?" A young girl with long orange hair tied in a side ponytail and green eyes asked.

"Good question Kendo. The reason I ask for volunteers…...is so that they can duel each other." The rest of the class actually widened their eyes in surprise. "We'll be watching Uraraka and Iida duel and discuss what we see. Go get your Duel Disks." Nodding, the two volunteers quickly rushed to the locker rooms to get their decks and Duel Disks. As they went to get their things, the other students began to speak with one another.

"I wonder what All Might will teach us." Mina Ashido asked Toru Hagakure.

"Yeah, maybe he'll show us how to win in one turn." Hagakure said with a small squeal.

"It still feels awesome we have freaking All Might as our teacher. He's so manly." Kirishima muttered to Reginald, who simply gave him a look.

"Yeah, sure it is." Reginald muttered while putting a hand in his pocket, though internally he was glad to have such an iconic Duelist as his teacher.

' _He's right here, he's REALLY RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME. Okay, calm down Izuku, don't make a scene. Just ask him one question and that's it. Just do it!'_ Izuku yelled in his mind before raising his hand, though he couldn't stop it from shaking. "Ummm, M-M-Mr. Yagi?"

"Don't be nervous kid. What is it?" Toshinori asked with a friendly smile, causing Izuku to grab his arm so it wouldn't shake.

"Umm, w-w-when d-do you think w-we'll start learning about D-Duel Runners?" Izuku asked nervously, getting a chuckle from Toshinori.

"Can't wait to get behind the wheel, huh?" He said in a teasing manner, making Izuku blush out of embarrassment. "Don't worry Midoriya, I understand how you feel. Right now, I want a feel of how each and every one of you Duel. That way, I can help you understand how to improve on your Dueling Style. Besides, none of you even have your Licenses, correct?" A majority of the students nodded. "I can help all of you understand the basics of a Runner, but I can't have you driving on the streets until you're at least 16 and have a License. But as I always say…" For some odd reason, Toshinori grew to the size of a muscular giant, with his iconic grin plastered on his face. **"Also go beyond…..PLUS ULTRA!"**

"YEAH!" The students cheered, happy to hear All Might's iconic line.

"Apologizes everyone!" Iida and Uraraka quickly ran into the classroom, with the former holding a blue Duel Disk on his left arm while the latter had a pink Duel Disk. "We didn't mean to keep you all waiting."

"Please, we were just talking about what we have planned for the rest of the year. Nothing to be ashamed about Iida. Are you two ready?" Nodding, Iida ran to the far side of the count while Uraraka stood near the rest of the class. Activating their Duel Disks, a blue energy blade appeared on Iida's arm while a pink energy blade appeared on Uraraka's. Both of them took out their decks before inserting them into the slots, allowing them to automatically shuffle. They then drew five cards while giving each other a serious expression. "Alright, begin!"

"Let's Duel!"

 **Tenya Iida: 8000LP**

 **Ochaco Uraraka: 8000LP**

"As common courtesy, I shall allow you to make the first move." Iida said, making Ochaco blink.

"Ummm, okay, thanks." Getting over her surprise, Ochaco drew her first card. "I'll start by putting two cards facedown." Two cards appeared in front of her. "Then….I summon Apple Magician Girl in attack mode!" A bright pink light suddenly appeared on Ochaco's field as an apple with pink wings flew out of it. It began to crack open, revealing a young woman with tan skin, short violet hair and brown eyes, wearing a red out that showed off her *cough* assets, red leggings with matching boots, a red magician's hat and pink angel wings on her back appeared while 'sitting' on thin air.

 **Apple Magician Girl: LV 3. Att: 1200/Def: 800**

"Woah, now THAT'S a monster." Kaminari said with a smirk, getting an annoyed glare from Jiro.

"So she uses a Magician Girl deck, ribbit." Tsuyu said with a finger under her chin.

"She summoned a monster with 1200 attack points and two facedowns. She's probably trying to bait him." Alexis theorized as Izuku scanned the duel thoroughly.

"Then I'm up. Draw!" Iida drew his card before adding it to his hand. _'I don't know how Uraraka duels, so I must be cautious for any traps.'_ "I summon Speedroid Pachingo Kart in attack mode!" A black futuristic card with a U-Shaped front, a yellow attachment on the trunks,and a small red cannon in the front appeared in front of Iida while skidding on the floor.

 **Speedroid Pachingo Kart: LV 4. Att: 1800/Def: 1000**

Rather than attacking right away, Iida took one of his cards before inserting it into his Duel Disk. "Next, I play the spell card Giant Trunade!" A spell card with the image of a green tornado caused by a large screaming face appeared in front of him. Almost instantly, a large gust of wind began to emanate from the card, forcing some of the students to cover their faces. Ochaco's two facedowns began to shake due to the force of the wind. "Now, all spell and trap cards will be returned to our hands!" Both of Ochaco's facedowns returned to her hand. "Now Pachingo Kart, attack her Magician with Razor Wind Slash!" Pachingo Kart aimed its cannon at Apple Magician Girl, ready to strike..

Only….Ochaco smiled at this.

"You just triggered by Apple Magician Girl's special ability!" Apple Magician Girl opened her hands, summoning a large apple before she threw it in the air. "Whenever she's attacked, I can summon a level 5 or less spellcaster from by hand, and then your monster has to attack it." The apple began to crack as a blue light shined from it. "I summon Chocolate Magician Girl!" The apple burst opened, revealing another female magician, only she had light blue hair that reached her back, red eyes and wore a dark blue magician's outfit, complete with bat-like wings.

 **Chocolate Magician Girl: LV 4. Att: 1600/Def: 1000**

"While I admit that strategy is impressive, you'll still lose your other magician!" Iida declared as Pachingo Kart fired its cannon at the blue haired magician.

"Yeah, but then Apple's other ability activates, cutting your Pachingo Kart's attack points in half!" Chocolate Magician Girl launched a bolt of blue energy at Pachingo Kart, causing it to weaken its attack.

 **Speedroid Pachingo Kart: Att: 1800-900**

Chocolate Magician Girl dodged Pachingo Kart's cannonball before firing a magic blast, striking the machine-type monster before it exploded, hitting Iida in the process.

 **Tenya: 8000-7300**

' _I see. She used her facedowns as a decoy to distract Iida from her real trap: her monster. Not the most unique strategy, but it's still useful. Good work Uraraka.'_ Toshinori thought with a small grin.

"Interesting. Uraraka's deck is based on monsters that support each other. Iida may have trouble dealing with it." Momo said with an arm crossed under her chest. Todoroki, who stood next to her, simply gave a very short nod, quietly calculating the duel.

"I underestimate you Uraraka. Clearly, you have the skill necessary to be here." Iida admitted while fixing his glasses, his sharp blue eyes staring at her. "But that doesn't mean I will allow you to win. So I'll end my turn with one card facedown." A card appeared in front of Iida, symbolizing the end of his first turn.

"Then it's back to me!" Uraraka drew her card before examining it. "Thanks to Chocolate Magician Girl, I can send one spellcaster from my hand to the grave, which lets me draw another card." Sending her newly drawn card, Ochaco drew another one, smiling at it. "Alright! I summon Berry Magician Girl in attack mode." A pink berry appeared next to Chocolate Magician Girl before it broke open. However, rather than another pretty female, the new monster…..was a child, with short orange hair, a small round pacifier in their mouth and they were wearing a pink magician's outfit with fairy wings on its back.

 **Berry Magician Girl: LV 1. Att: 400/Def: 400**

"Awwwww!" The girls of the class couldn't help but coo at how adorable the new monster was. Some of the guys thought she was cute, but they didn't overreact like the opposite sex.

"When my cute little magician is summoned, I get to add another Magician Girl to my hand." Berry waved her wand in the air, causing Ochaco's deck to automatically shuffle before a card popped off the top, allowing her to add it to her hand. "Now Apple Magician Girl, attack Iida directly!" Raising her wand, Apple Magician Girl fired a red magic blast at Iida….only for one of the cards in his hand to glow.

"I summon Speedroid Menko because you're attacking me directly!" A large portrait-shaped machine with an orange outline and yellow gears appeared in front of Iida.

 **Speedroid Menko: LV 4. Att: 100/Def: 2000**

Menko then began to spin like a propeller, sending a large amount of wind towards Ochaco's Magician Girls. "And because my Speedroid was summoned this way, all your monsters are forced into defense mode!" Just as Iida said, all the female wizards kneeled in a defensive position, their assault being brought to a halt.

"Nice. Iida had a plan to stop Uraraka without using his facedown." Sato said while clenching his fist.

"Awww, I almost got you." Uraraka said with a pout, but she soon smiled. "Still that was a good move Iida. I'll end my turn with two cards facedown." Two facedown cards appeared behind Ochaco's trio of Magicians.

"Very well, I draw!" Iida drew his card, a small smile growing on his face.

"I wonder how Iida'll get behind those monster effects." Kendo said while rubbing her chin.

"It isn't impossible. The abilities only work if Iida attacks them, so either a spell, trap or monster effect can destroy them. Plus, he could also use a card like Soul Exchange to sacrifice them, or he could use a trap like Mirror Force to completely destroy them the moment they attack, But if he did have Mirror Force, he would've used it when she attacked." And Izuku entered yet another muttering phase, getting awkward looks from his classmates, even Toshinori.

"First, I'll summon Speedroid Maliciousmagnet in attack mode!" A small blue magnet-like machine with magnet-shaped wings on each side appeared on Iida's side.

 **Speedroid Maliciousmagnet: LV 1. Att: 0/Def: 0**

Iida then grabbed another card in his hand before showing it, revealing it to be Taketomeborg. "And since I control a wind attribute monster, I can special summon Speedroid Taketomborg from my hand in defense mode!" The hoverboard-like bot appeared on Iida's side.

 **Speedroid Taketomborg: LV 3. Att: 600/Def: 1200**

' _He's got a Tuner and two non tuners. It's obvious he's going to Synchro summon.'_ Toshinori thought with interested.

"Now, I activate Maliciousmagnet's special ability: Magnetic Synchronization!" Maliciousmagnet began to emit a sonar-like wave, which struck Chocolate Magician Girl as she was slowly being pulled to his side.

"Hey, what's going on?!" Ochaco shouted with a gasp, shocked that her monster was being taken away from her.

"It's Maliciousmagnet's ability." Iida said with a confident smile. "Once per turn, it can choose a monster on the opponent's side of the field and use it to Synchro a wind attribute monster, so now I tune level 1 Maliciousmagnet with your Chocolate Magician Girl!" Maliciousmagnet flew in the air, dragging Chocolate Magician Girl with it before it transformed into a single green ring. Chocolate Magician Girl reluctantly entered the ring before it transformed into four white stars. "Now comes a machine with blades as sharp as steel, that will eliminate your monsters." Iida narrowed his eyes as the green ring erupted in a bright pillar of light. "I Synchro summon…...Hi-Speedroid Chanbara!" Flying straight out of the light was a large red machine flying in a large red blade-shaped rocket, wielding two large katanas(one in each hand).

 **Hi-Speedroid Chanbara: LV 5. Att: 2000/Def: 1000**

"But I'm not done, for now I activate the second ability of Taketomborg!" Taketomborg began to glow a green aura. "Once per turn, I can tribute this monster in order to summon a Speedroid Tuner from my deck, so now I summon Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice!" Being surrounded by the green light, Taketomborg disappeared, allowing Tri-Eyed Dice to appear in its place.

 **Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice: LV 3. Att: 300/Def: 1500**

"I tune level three Tri-Eyed Dice with level four Speedroid Menko!" Tri-Eyed Dice flew in the air before transforming into three green rings, allowing Menko to enter it while turning into four white stars. "Now, beat your wings to create a whirlwind of destruction. I Synchro summon…...Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" The rings erupted once again, though a much larger and monster powerful monster emerged from the light.

*RRRROOOOAAAARRRR*

Everyone widened their eyes in shock at the new, majestic creature in front of them. It was a large white serpent-like dragon with multiple black stripes, two arms with blue armor on top, a blue horn, yellow eyes and several shiny green wings.

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: LV 7. Att: 2500/Def: 2000**

"Amazing, I didn't know Iida would have a Dragon like that." Izuku muttered to himself in awe, staring at the Dragon that reminded him a bit of Stardust Spark Dragon.

"Impressive, he summoned two powerful Synchro monsters, even using one of his opponent's monsters to do it." Toshinori said with a chuckle. "Young Iida's very skilled."

"Now Clear Wing, attack Apple Magician Girl with Spiral Force Roar!" Opening its mouth, Clear Wing unleashed a green spiral breath attack.

"Sorry Iida, but I'll play Apple's-" Ochaco was cut off when her magician suddenly screamed in pain, red electricity covering her body.

"Breakthrough Skill." Reginald pointed out as the facedown card on Iida's side ross, revealing an image of a monster breaking through a wall. "Now she can't use her monster's ability since it's been blocked. Not a bad move."

"I won't let you get away with that idea, activate facedown card: Magician's Defense!" One of Uraraka's facedowns ross, revealing an image of Apple and Dark Magician Girl creating some kind of barrier. Clear Wing's attack struck Apple Magician Girl, completely destroying her. "Since I have a Spellcaster, I only take half the damage!" A pink barrier appeared around Uraraka, shielding her from some of the damage she would've taken.

 **Ochaco: 8000-7350**

"Now Chanbara, attack her Berry Magician Girl with Rocketeer Slash, and whenever my monster attacks, it gains 200 attack points!" Chanbara began to fly towards Berry Magician Girl, who screamed in terror.

"I play Berry Magician Girl's ability! When she's being targeted, I can switch her to defense mode, and summon another Magician Girl from my deck!" Ochaco smiled happily as Berry Magician Girl kneeled down, waving her wand in the air. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce you to one of my favorite monsters…..DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!" The tiny magician girl fired a bolt of pink magic in the air just before Chanbara slashed her to pieces. Appearing out of the pink magic light was an attractive young girl with long blonde hair, green eyes and blushed cheeks similar to Ochaco's. She wore a blue magician's outfit with pink lining, a hat similar to the Dark Magician's, a pink skirt and blue boots. She gave the audience a wink before landing in front of Ochaco.

 **Dark Magician Girl: LV 6. Att: 2000/Def: 1700**

"Woah, she has the Dark Magician Girl?! That's one of the rarest monsters in all of Duel Monsters!" Izuku said, unable to hide his joy at seeing the female Duel Monster.

"Yeah, who knew she had something like that in her deck." Alexis said, amused by her roommate's behavior. To be fair though, there were many fans of the Dark Magician Girl…..a majority of them being male for obvious reasons.

"Dark magician Girl is so cool! I wish I had her in my deck." Hagakure said while shifting her hips anxiously.

"While I am impressed that you have such a monster Uraraka, she won't be on the field for long. Chanbara, attack her Dark Magician Girl!" Iida commanded as his Synchro monster turned towards Uraraka's new monster.

"Hang on, he already attacked." Kaminari pointed out.

"Don't you know anything? His Chanbara obviously has an ability that lets it attack again." Jirou said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Chanbara has the ability to strike twice during each of my turns! Now, Piercing Edge!" The Synchro monster ignited its thruster while flying towards Dark Magician Girl.

"I activate my trap, Black Illusion!" A trap card with an image of a shield with the initials DM and a specter ross on Uraraka's field. "Now, my Dark Magician Girl can't be destroyed by battle or cards effects!" Just as Chanbara was able to slash Dark Magician Girl, a pink barrier appeared in front of her, successfully protecting her from the attack.

 **Ochaco: 7350-7250**

Iida chewed the inside of his cheek, a bit put off with how she was able to stop his attack. "I end my turn."

"My turn, I draw!" Ochaco drew her card before examining it. "First, I put one card facedown." A card appeared on her field before revealing a spell card with an image of two men trying to catch golden coins falling from the sky. "I play Card of Sanctity! Now we can both draw until we have six cards in our hands." Ochaco drew four cards while Iida drew the same amount. "Next, I send one card in my hand to the graveyard to special summon Apprentice Illusion Magician!" Sending one of her Magician Girls to the graveyard, a bright, purple pillar of light appeared next to Dark Magician Girl, who squealed in joy. Appearing from the light was a dark skinned female with violet eyes and very long white hair. She wore purple magician armor with matching boots, a dark purple magician's hat and a pink and grey wand.

 **Apprentice Illusion Magician: LV 6. Att: 2000/Def: 1700**

"Now….I Overlay my level 6 Dark Magician Girl and Apprentice Illusion Magician!" Both magicians turned into two purple blobs of purple energy as a large black vortex appeared on the ground. "With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network…" The blobs then entered the Overlay Network before it exploded. "I XYZ summon…...Dark Sorceress!" Flying out of the Overlay Network was the Dark Magician Girl, only she donned a very dark version of her own outfit, long dark purple gloves, a dark pin scepter in her hands and her eyes, rather than green were now violet. The new monster spun her new scepter before pointing it at Iida.

 **Dark Sorceress: Rank 6. Att: 3000/Def: 2300**

"And now, since I used Dark Magician Girl for the XYZ summon, I can attack you directly! Chaotic Burst!" Twirling its staff, the XYZ monster let out a scream before it fired a stream of dark purple energy. The magic attack struck Iida had in the chest, causing him to grunt, despite the fact the attack wasn't real.

 **Tenya: 7300-4300**

"Nice, I activate the spell Dark Burning Attack!" A spell card with an image of Dark Magician Girl using her iconic attack appeared on Uraraka's field. "This card only works when I have a Dark Magician Girl on the field, but since I used her to summon my Sorceress, SHE now counts as Dark Magician Girl. Now, all of your monsters are destroyed!" Dark Sorceress closed her eyes as she extended her left hand, summoning a large pink magician circle before the spirit of the original Dark Magician Girl appeared. The Spirit summoned her magic wand before unleashing a Dark Burning Magic attack, destroying both Clear Wing and Chanbara. "I end my turn with one card facedown, your move." Uraraka put one card facedown, satisfied with how much damage she had down this turn.

"Come on Iida, you got this!" Kirishima called out.

"Keep going. Brought out another awesome dragon!" Mina shouted with equal joy. Some of the other students began to cheer, feeling especially pumped from the duel in front of them.

"I draw!" Iida drew his next card furicoulsy, a determined expression plastered on his face. Looking at his hand, he smiled, picking up two monster cards with a green lower half. "I set scale three Speedroid Passingilder and scale eight Dominobutterfly!" He then placed both cards on the edge of his duel disk, allowing to large columns of blue light to appear on his left and right. On his right was a white and blue plane with a robot in the front while on his left was a black and white machine with dominos for wings and two small arms. A number 3 appeared in front of Passinglider while the number 8 appeared in front of Dominobutterfly. "Now I can summon monsters between levels four and seven all at the same time." A large pendulum began to swing between both Pendulum monsters as a large warpgate appeared in the sky. "I Pendulum summon….Speedroid Rubberband Plane and Skull Marbles!" Two meteors, one green and one blue flew out of the vortex, landing in front of Iida before the light disappeared. The first a large red plane with a yellow top, a devil-like face in the front and a large propeller in the back. Next to it was a large green and yellow train with a large back blue engine and a skull emblem in the front.

 **Speedroid Rubberband Plane: LV 5. Att: 1800/Def: 0**

 **Speedroid Skull Marbles: LV 7. Att: 0/Def: 3000**

"A Pendulum summon." Todoroki muttered, his interest growing ever so slightly.

"And since my Rubberband Plane was summoned, I can target one monster on your field and it loses 600 attack points. So now I weaken your Dark Sorceress!" The bottom of Rubberband Plane opened up, revealing two large missiles before it fired them. The two missiles struck the area around the XYZ monster, causing her to lose more attack points.

 **Dark Magician Girl of Chaos: Att: 3000/2400**

"I play the spell card Hyper Synchronization!" Iida activated a spell card with an image of Speedroid Rubberband Plane flying through one Synchro ring while Clear Wing Synchro Dragon exited the other one. "Since I control a Speedroid monster that has the same level as a Synchro monster in my graveyard, by banishing my Speedroid monster, I can resummon back my monster, though its effects are negated. So I remove my Skull Marbles from play to summon my Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Skull Marbles began to crack apart before shattering to pieces, allowing Clear Wing Synchro Dragon to reappear with a loud roar.

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: LV 7. Att: 2500/Def: 2000**

"Next, I summon the tuner monster Speedroid Gum Prize in attack mode!" A square box appeared next to Clear Wing before transforming, revealing a white robot with a red visor.

 **Speedroid Gum Prize: LV 1. Att: 0/Def: 800**

"Now, I tune level one Gum Prize with level seven Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Gum Prize transformed back into its box form before turning into a single green ring. Clear Wing flew through it, transforming into seven white stars. "Watch as the essence of my Dragon takes shape. Watch as it is forged by raw power." Iida widened his eyes as he threw his right arm in the air. "I Synchro summon….CRYSTAL WING SYNCHRO DRAGON!" The ring erupted in a pillar of pure light, which was soon replaced by a tornado of wind.

*RRRROOOOAAAARRRRR*

Emerging from said tornado was a large Dragon, white as the moon with glimmering crystal scales, large crystal wings purple skin, a short black tail, two horns coming from the back of its head and yellow eyes. The new Dragon flew around the room several times, allowing sparkles to dazzle the room before it landed in front of Iida, glaring at Dark Sorceress.

 **Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon: LV 8. Att: 3000/Def: 2500**

' _Amazing, just when I think these kids can't impressive me anymore, they pull off something like this.'_ Toshinori thought, amused at the surprised expressions on his students' faces. Even Reginald and Todoroki widened their eyes very slightly.

"W-Wow Iida, that's a really cool monster." Ochaco admitted with a wavy smile. Those yellow eyes stared at her with such primal edge, it brought a shiver down her spine.

"Thank you for the compliment Uraraka, but that doesn't mean I'll stop my assault." Iida said confidently. "First, I activate the ability of my Speedroid Gum Prize. Since he was used in a Synchro summon, I can send the top card of my deck to the graveyard and if it happens to be a Speedroid, my Crystal Wing gains one thousand attack points." Taking a deep breath, Iida placed his fingers on the top of his deck before drawing his card. Everyone watched in suspense as Iida looked at the card….and smiled. "The card I drew was Speedroid Terrortop, which means my Crystal Wing gets stronger!" As Iida sent the top card of his deck to the grave, Crystal Wing began to glow a white aura.

 **Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon: Att: 3000-4000**

"I activate the Spell card Speed Spirit!" A spell card with an image of the spirit of Clear Wing over Crystal Wing appeared in front of Iida. "By banishing one Synchro monster in my graveyard, one Synchro monster gains its abilities, along with half of its attack points." Hi-Speedroid Chanbara ejected out of Iida's graveyard before he pocketed it. The spirit of the Synchro monster appeared before entering Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon, increasing its strength.

 **Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon: Att: 4000-5000**

"Now Crystal Wing, attack Uraraka's Dark Sorceress with Glimmering Impact!" Roaring, Crystal Wing flew in the sky before charging at the XYZ monster, its body being covered completely in a blue aura. Dark Sorceress tried to blast the Dragon out of the sky, but it pushed through and tackled her in full force, causing her to scream before she exploded.

"Dark Sorceress!" Due to the force of the attack, Ochaco was sent flying back before she crashed on the ground, even with Magician's Defense cutting the damage in half.

 **Ochaco: 7250-6250**

"And because it gained the ability of Chanbara, it can attack you a second time, and since you don't have anymore Spellcasters, you will take the full force of my attacks!" Iida shouted as Crystal Wing prepared another attack.

*BEEP*

Before Crystal Wing could make its next attack, the sound of a horn buzzing in the air, catching everyone's attention. "That's enough you two. We only have twenty minutes of class left, and I'd like to review your duel." Toshinori stated while lowering the horn in his hand. Crystal Wing and Rubberband Plane, along with the other three cards on the field disappeared.

"Forgive me for asking sir, but why would stop us in the middle of a duel?" Iida asked curiously.

"Well I think we all know how the duel would end…...or do we?" Toshinori glanced at Ochaco with a smile. "You had a plan to stop Iida's attack, didn't you young Uraraka?"

"Ummm, y-yeah." Ochaco showed Toshinori two cards: one was a round, brown furred creature with big yellow eyes and stumby green limbs while the other was a trap card that had an image of a wand bursting out of a graveyard. "Ahh, Kuriboh and Magician's Revival. Interesting defense, but only one of them would've worked. Can someone tell me what the special ability of Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon?" Some of the students stood in silence, most unaware of what devastating ability was of the Dragon.

"I believe I heard somewhere that Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon can negate monster effects, similarly to Clear Wing, correct?" Momo answered with her hand raised.

"Correct. So if Uraraka attempted to use her Kuriboh, which would've stopped any damage that Iida's next attack could inflict, would have been useless, so her last hope was her trap card. But even that along with Magician's Defense wouldn't have helped her win. Does anyone know why?"

"..."

"It's because of Crystal Wing's other ability. When it attacks a monster that has five stars or more, it gains its attack points, so Crystal Wing would've had six thousand attack points, and because the trap would've cut the attack points of one of Uraraka's monsters in half, she would've taken more damage, which means she might have lost." Uraraka lowered her head a bit, some of her pride being hit by her teacher's words. "BUT….." However, she perked up when she heard him continue. "At the same time, if Uraraka had kept her XYZ monster, she would've been able to use its ability: which lets her destroy a monster with more attack points and inflict its attack points as damage to Iida."

"So then Iida would've also lost if Uraraka had a card like Monster Reborn to bring it back to the field, and then use another card to give it an Overlay Unit." Kendo said while smiling at the burnette. "That sounds like a strong plan. I wish I could've seen it."

"But sir, wouldn't have been better if you let the Duel finish? I mean, anything could happen." Alexis asked with a raised brow as Toshinori smiled.

"You're right Young Rhodes, I should've let the Duel continue, but that's not the point of our lesson. Our lesson was to analyze the duel and determine a possible outcome." Toshinori walked between Iida and Uraraka, placing a hand on their shoulders. "Iida, your ability to Synchro summon is impressive, and Uraraka, the way your monsters play off one another is amazing. I can see the two of you becoming excellent Pro Duelists in the future." Both students smiled happily at Toshinori's words. "Now, we're going to be doing this more as the semester goes on, so I expect all of you to be prepared if I call your name. Some Days, you'll be dueling in the circuit, while other times you'll be tag dueling with someone else. The point of all this is to understand one another, to see other Duel Tactics and emplore them as your own. Take this lessons to heart my students…" Like before, Toshinori grew into his muscular form. **"Because I want you all to grow by the end of your three years!"**

The bell rang, indicating the end of the class. The students began to gather their things, getting ready to call it a day. When the last student exited the room, Toshinori coughed loudly, a small amount of blood escaping his mouth. _'Dammit, I'm lucky this didn't happen during the lesson. Let's hope it stays that way.'_

"You guys were amazing out there!" Izuku said to Iida and Uraraka, as they walked through the hallway. "Uraraka, I didn't know you had the Dark Magician Girl, and Iida, that Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon was so cool!"

"Thank you Midoriya, I appreciate your compliment." Iida said while fixing his glasses. "My Crystal Wing, along with my Clear Wing were gifts, handed down the Iida family for generations. I'm simply doing my duty as an Iida to use it in as many battles as possible."

"Yeah, my parents gave me my Dark Magician Girl when I was eight. It was for my Birthday, and they knew how much of a fan I was of her." Ochaco said while smiling fondly at her deck box. "So, what did you guys think of All M-I mean Mr. Yagi?"

"I t-thought he was really g-good and I hope he l-lets me duel soon." Izuku admitted, his shyness taking over once again.

"Yes, I would like to see your Stardust again." Iida said in a friendly tone.

"Wait, you have a Dragon too?" Ochaco asked innocently as Izuku smiled at her nervously. He opened his deck box before taking out his favorite Synchro Dragon, showing the cute girl as she stared at it in awe. "Wow, that's a really cool Dragon! Now I wanna see it in action."

"Ummm, o-okay. Maybe when we h-have class again." Izuku said shyly. The three simply continued to walk through Duel Academy, talking about various topics while getting to know each other.

' _Later that night'_

"Wow, what a day." Izuku said to himself while falling back-first on his bed, wearing a simply white shirt with black shorts and white socks. To say he was happy that his first day in Duel Academy would be an understatement. Not only had he met some interesting characters, but he was also able to meet freaking All Might, and HE WAS HIS TEACHER. It brought a big smile on the green haired male's face as he looked at the ceiling. _'Today was just orientation, tomorrow I have to get up early so I won't miss Mr. Aizawa's first class. Maybe All Might will show us how a Duel Runner works. Dad taught me how to fix a Duel Runner, but he never taught me how to USE one. I hope I can live up to his expectations.'_ Izuku would've continued to speak in his head if it wasn't for the door to the bathroom opening.

"Okay, the bathroom's yours Midoriya." Alexis said while walking out of the bathroom, dressing her hair with a small white towel. She wore a simple white nightgown with a small pink bow in the front and cute bunny slippers on her feet. It might be a simple night attire, but Izuku still looked away with a blush on his cheeks.

"O-Oh, okay. T-Thanks Rhodes." Izuku said shyly as Alexis shook her head in amusement, sitting down on her bed. "W-What did you think of today?"

"It was good I guess. I wasn't expecting Mr. Yagi to have us Duel on the first day, but I guess that shows how determined he is with teaching us." Alexis said with a smile. "You know I'm not naked, right? There's no reason for you to be shy."

"S-Sorry, but…..y-you're the first girl I'm s-sharing a room with. Well, b-besides my mom." His eyes widened in realization at what he said and blushed when he heard Alexis giggle. "I-I-I-"

"It's fine Midoriya, I think it's cute." Alexis said while giving him a reassuring smile. He reluctantly turned towards her, trying his best to smile as well. "Say, do you wanna talk about Dueling Strategies before we go to sleep? I'm curious about how you Duel." Reaching into her bag, Alexis pulled out her own deck box. "You can even look at my deck if you want." As anxious as he was, Izuku was actually curious about what kind of deck his new roommate had, and after the duel that happened earlier, his curiosity for the types of decks his classmates had increased.

"I-I guess we could compare notes, if you w-want." Izuku said while grabbing his own deck box, walking towards Alexis' bed before sitting down. He opened his deck box before pulling out his deck, showing it to Alexis. She grabbed it and began skimming through, raising an eyebrow in the process.

"This isn't the deck you used during the Practical Exam." Alexis said rhetorically as Izuku looked at it.

"Oh, I-I guess I might have mixed my Yang Zing deck with my Synchron deck." Seeing the curious expression on her face, Izuku began to explain. "B-Before he left, my dad g-gave me a new Synchro deck as a present for getting into Duel Academy. Honestly, I-I haven't used it yet, b-but I know how it works."

"I see, that was nice of him. My dad gave my older brother his Dragon deck when he started here a few years ago." Alexis said, getting Izuku's interest.

"Your brother?"

"Yeah, he actually graduated last year. Have you heard of the Duelist Atticus Rhodes?" Izuku rubbed his chin, thinking about that name. After a few moments, his eyes widened.

"Wait, your brother's Dragon Knight Atticus?! That's crazy, he's one of the coolest Duelists of the past generation! I remember when he dueled in three tournaments in a row and won. His strategy to use his Dragons is amazing. Oh man, I wanna duel him one day…...when I get more experience that is." Izuku confessed while chuckling sheepishly. Alexis rolled her eyes at his words.

"I'll make sure Atty knows you wanna duel him." She teased as he chuckled a bit.

"T-Thanks Rhodes. Now, c-can I see your deck."

That night, Izuku and Alexis exchanged dueling tactics, both enjoying each other's company.

 **Wow….this chapter….sucks. Nah, just kidding. But in all seriousness, I don't know if I actually DID anything important in this chapter, other than to introduce characters and having a Duel. But hey, maybe you guys like this kind of chapter that doesn't involve death and destruction. Like really, where were the duels in Yugioh where it was just for fun and no one's life was on the line? I swear, if Shadow Games were real everytime I dueled, I would retire from Yugioh.**

 **But yeah, I hope you guys liked what I did in this chapter. Trust me, we will be getting a lot more better duels, especially some CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES(Yugioh Abridged reference lol.) But also, I did want to have some friendships being formed(I know, this wasn't the best example of character development, but every story has to slow down so the payoff is worth it.) Now, the whole wound thing with All Might will be explored more in depth as I go on, and the whole Crimson Dragon storyline might take some time to write, let me know who you think will get one of the Marks. Keep telling me which decks fit with each character, I like hearing your opinions.**

 **Now, everytime I show an original card in the story, I will write down how it works in my Author's note, like so:**

 **Dark Magician Girl of Chaos**

 **Rank: 6. Attribute: Dark.**

 **Att: 3000/Def: 2300**

 **Effect: This monster counts as 'Dark Magician Girl' when the original Dark Magician Girl is used as an XYZ material. This card can attack your opponent directly when it has Dark Magician Girl is used as an XYZ Material. Once per turn, when your opponent controls a monster who's attack points are higher than this card, you can detach one XYZ Material, destroy that monster and inflict damage equal to that monster's attack points.**

 **Hyper Synchronization**

 **Normal Spell Card.**

 **Effect: When you control a Speedroid monster and a Synchro monster in your graveyard, banish the first monster and if you do, summon that Synchro monster, but its effects are negated.**

 **Speed Spirit**

 **Normal Spell.**

 **Effect: Banish one Synchro Monster in your graveyard. Target one Synchro monster you control, it gains half of the attack points of the banished monster and its effects. This card only lasts until the end of the turn.**

 **Magician's Revival**

 **Normal Trap.**

 **Effect: When you're being attacked directly and you have a Magician monster in your graveyard, special summon that monster and halve its attack points. That monster cannot be destroyed by battle this turn. You can only use this card once per turn.**

 **If you guys have any original cards that would fit a certain archetype, please message me and I will consider it.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything.**

 **Next time: Shark Attack!**


	4. Chapter 4: Shark attack!

**HELLO EVERYONE! HAVE NO FEAR MY READERS*flexes muscles while grinning broadly* BECAUSE I AM HERE…...with the fourth chapter of Yugioh 5ds Heroes. Yeah, pretty cheesy right? Well, I try(and fail) to make an interesting author's note, but I'm pretty sure most of you just skip over it like the opening, so there's no point in telling you this…..I guess…**

 **WELL, I do hope everyone is having a great day. Sorry for the really long wait, but…..yeah, I drew a blank when it came to making a new chapter for this original story since…..well, it's original. But, just for you guys, I will stay up all night, not eat, and thinking of new ways to make this an interesting story.**

 **DanielJensen: Thanks man.**

 **Haro654: Alexis has a mix of her GX and Arc V decks as they really do compliment one another very well.**

 **Spider-Man999: I did say I would use everyone summoning method(except Links, cause they would kill most of the decks in this story.) I don't know about the Bleach one to be honest.**

 **Mamba24808: I feel like Ochaco would be the best to have the Magical Girl deck, and I will post the harem list for you.**

 **Dragon Rider 66: I try to make each story neat. You'll have to wait and see~**

 **Rebellion Rose: Even if it was just a practice duel, I still had fun writing the duel. And yeah, we will get another duel for this chapter.**

 **DARK REQUIEM XYZ: Not a bad idea for this chapter. Plus, I like the deck ideas you gave me.**

 **Leafeon12: I think Spellbooks fits Momo's character more.**

 **Mr. unknown: I'm willing to use the dark synchros.**

 **Tiaflower: Oh, everyone's gonna using different summoning methods as they are supposed to grow as people.**

 **Mathiotaros: Well I can't just make everyone original card OP. I need to keep the balance, hence why some cards only work under certain conditions. The dynamic between Izuku and Shark is interesting, though they unfortunately won't duel in this chapter. As for Bakugo, while we won't see him anytime soon, I will give him every Red Eyes card.**

 **Bastion Lightz: I'm willing to listen. Yeah, but if Izuku tries something, Alexis can tell the teachers and he'll automatically be expelled. Plus I have a few funny moments…...I'm weird like that.**

 **YungDraco: Oh he'll use different summoning methods, though Dark Rebellion is tempting.**

 **Tdog Smith: Thanks.**

 **ShadowFlameDragon03: I'm glad you'll be sticking around.**

 **Zack: Ummmm, thanks?**

 **So, to recap the last chapter: The first official day of Duel Academy started, with most of the students ecstatic about the opportunity to learn from the very best Duelists. During seventh period, All Might had Tenya Iida and Ochaco Uraraka duel one another in order to show his students how to analyze the outcome of the battle through their actions.**

 **Now, what kind of challenges will our Heroes face? Let's find out…..**

 **(Play Yugioh 5ds English opening)**

 **The first scene shows Izuku entering the light while on a custom green Duel Runner. He drives along the streets with a determined frown. A shot of Blue Eyes White Dragon roaring in the air before Road Warrior pulls out his launcher. Another shot shows Izuku racing Katsuki Bakugo in a large arena before flashing to Toshinori Yagi, who gives Izuku a serious expression.**

 **(Going fast makes me feel alive.)**

 **Izuku pushes the gas of his Duel Runner before boosting forward with Gravity Warrior and another monster flying behind him.**

 **(My heart beats in hyper drive.)**

 **He then thrusts his hand forward as Evilswarm Ouroboros roars as him.**

 **(Do you think you can win? Only if I lose.)**

 **Izuku continues to drive with Yazu, Evil of the Yang Zing next to him. Bakugo drives backwards as Red Eyes Black Dragon appears over him.**

 **(Just let destiny choose.)**

 **Izuku smiles before he jumps off a large hill with the sun shining under him.**

 **(I can hear you breathin'.)**

 **Izuku slams a card onto his green Duel Disk before looking towards the left.**

 **(I can see you comin'.)**

 **Shoto Todoroki appears, also placing a card on his Duel Disk before looking the opposite way.**

 **(I can feel the wind. It's blowing me around.)**

 **Izuku waves his arm as Red Eyes fires its Infernal Fire Blast while Masked Hero Dark Law uses Shadow Claw, causing both attacks to clash.**

 **(Take a shot at me runnin' side by side.)**

 **Shots of Ochaco Uraraka, Tenya Iida, Momo Yaoyorozu, Eri and Eijiro Kirishima appear in spotlights. Shota Aizawa, Nemuri Kayama, and Toshinori appear, each with a mark of what looks like a Dragon behind them in red.**

 **(It's a blur... as I go by.)**

 **Izuku drives out his apartment complex while his mother and father wave at him goodbye.**

 **(I can hear you breathin'.)**

 **The scene shows Izuku driving in a large stadium with thousands of people watching.**

 **(I can see you comin'.)**

 **Shoto draws a card from his Duel Disk before looking forward. He and Izuku then drive passed each other in the opposite direction.**

 **(I can feel the wind.)**

 **Izuku is seen driving with his hair shadowing his expression while Shoto looks sadly at a woman with white hair looking out a window.**

 **(It's blowing me around.)**

 **Izuku's eyes begin to glow green as he spins and throws five cards in the air, revealing them to be Heroic Champion Excalibur, Road Warrior, Gravity Warrior, Masked Hero Acid and Kuriboh.**

 **(See the sun arising.)**

 **Izuku puts on his helmet before he picks up a Fusion monster in his hands and slams it on his Duel Disk.**

 **(Fire in the sky.)**

 **A blue portal appears next to him before Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman comes out, flying next to Izuku.**

 **(Greatness thrusts itself into our lives.)**

 **Battlin Boxer Lead Yoke, Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir, Buster Blader, and Speedroid Terrortop fly in the air before Stardust Spark Dragon appears next to Izuku as he drives in the streets with a smile.**

 **Yugioh 5ds Heroes!**

' _Duel Academy Cafeteria'_

"Hmmmm, she's kinda cute."

"Eh, I'd give her a 6.5 out of 10. What about her?"

"Definitely an 8. Oh, look. It's Rhodes and Yaoyorozu."

"Man, are we blessed to have such beauties in our class." For those who are confused as to who is saying this kind of words, look no further than Denki Kaminari and Minoru Mineta. The two most perverted males in all of Duel Academy were currently sitting at one of the many tables offered to students in Duel Academy, grinning broadly as they commented on the most attractive females in their school. Needless to say, they weren't the most popular guys in 1-A. Though there were some pretty girls that walked by, the ones that made them blush the most were Alexis Rhodes and Momo Yaoyorozu, who were currently in line to get their lunch. "Yaoyorozu's curves, and Rhodes' legs make a good combo, am I right Kaminari?" Mineta asked his blonde friend, who nodded dumbly.

"Yeah, even when wearing the school uniforms, they still show off their bodies. Man, getting one of them to be your girlfriend would be a dream come true." Kaminari said with a perverted grin.

"You know that you're talking out loud right, ribbit?" Tsuyu said to the two perverts, standing behind them while giving a blank expression. "If you keep staring at people, then you won't have that many friends here." And with that, she walked to the lunch line, getting glares from Kaminari and Mineta.

"Whatever, we still have friends, right?" Kaminari asked ineta, who nodded.

"Totally, and when the ladies see our dueling, they'll be lining up to date us." Mineta replayed before slurping some of his ramen noodles. His eyes then caught sight of Rio Kastle, who was currently laughing at something Uraraka said. "Kastle's cute, but not my type."

"Woah, I didn't know you swung both ways." Kaminari said with a cheeky grin.

"I meant the girl Kastle, not….don't mess with me man." Mineta said with an annoyed tone. "Anyways, what do you think of her?"

"Other than the fact she's one of the top students in our class and has an awesome Ice deck? She's a 10 in my book." Kaminari said with a dreamy smile, drinking his milk. "Say, think I should ask her out?"

"Woah, woah, woah my friend. Don't jump the gun just yet." Mineta said while wagging his finger left and right, but to Kaminari's confusion.

"What? She's not seeing anyone, so I think I have a pretty good shot." Kaminari replied.

"Do you know who her brother is? He's an ace duelist, and a too-cool-for-school kind of guy. And you REALLY think you can just go up to her and ask for a date?" Mineta asked with a raised brow, making Kaminari widen his eyes.

"Woah, you're right." Kaminari asked before he groaned, lowering his head in disappointment. "Great, and just when I was about to ask her out."

"Don't lose hope just yet my friend." Mineta said with a confident grin, pointing a thumb at himself. "I've got a plan I just KNOW will work. All you gotta do is do exactly as I say."

"Really, what is it?" Kaminari asked with a hopeful tone, getting the shorter of the two to smirk while drinking his own milk.

"All you gotta do….is kiss up to her brother. That way, you won't have to worry about him beating you to a pulp." Mineta said like it was the most obvious thing, getting Kaminari to rub his chin.

"Kiss up to Kastle huh? I don't like it, but if it gets me a date with his sister, then I'll do it!" Kaminari said with pure determination, not knowing that his voice was a bit louder than he was expecting.

"Achoo." Shark suddenly sneezed, though he was able to do it away from his sandwich, as well as his classmates.

"Is something wrong?" Shoto Todoroki asked his roommate with a raised brow.

"I think someone was talking about me." Shark said with a shrug before taking a bite from his sandwich, looking at the right corner of the cafeteria to see Kaminari and Mineta high fiving each other. _'What are those two talking about? Whatever. It's not like it was about me.'_

Oh how blind he was.

' _The next morning'_

Reginald Kastle awoke to the sound of water running from the bathroom in his dorm room. Letting out a small groan, Reginald began wiping his eyes before opening them, staring at the bland yellow ceiling. "Great, another day of classes." Reginald muttered, rubbing his tired eyes before standing up from his bed. Looking at the bathroom door, the purple haired male watched as his roomate, Shoto Todoroki, walked out of the bathroom, dressed in the usual Duel Academy uniform.

"The shower's open." Shoto said with a simple tone.

"Yeah, I see that." Reginald retorted, cracking the left side of his neck. Pushing himself up from his bed and clad in a simple white shirt and purple shorts, Reginald Kastle reluctantly prepared for today's classes.

*Knock, Knock*

A sudden knock came from the dorm room, catching the attention of both males. They simply looked at each other with the same confused expression before Reginald walked up to the door, opening it. "Good morning Kastle!" The person behind the door was none other than Denki Kaminari, who had on the weirdest smile anyone had ever seen.

"Ummmmm, do I know you?" Reginald said with a blank tone. Kaminari fell sideways out of surprise before picking himself up.

"I'm in Mr. Aizawa's class with you, and All Might's. You don't recognize the hair?" Kaminari asked while pointing at his head. All he got for an answer was a blank expression. "Anyway, how are you? You sleep good?"

"Fine, I guess. Why do you ask?" Reginald said, leaning against the door.

"Just asking. Wanted to make sure my good buddy is ready for today." Kaminari then nudged him lightly, though from the way Reginald looked at him, he wasn't happy.

"Are you going to tell me what you want or am I going to have to close the door?" Reginald said, clear annoyance evident in his voice.

"Right, right, right. I was wondering…..if you like muffins!" Reaching behind his back, Denki Kaminari pulled out a small basket of mini muffins. There was even a little note, saying 'to my best buddy.' All Reginald could do was look at the blonde male, then at the muffins. "You just woke up, right? So I thought I'd give you a little breakfast. You know how much a hassle it is to wait in line to get your food."

"Right….."

"So, here you go." Kaminari handed the basket to Reginald. "Well…...I'll see you later, good buddy." With a small nudge, Kaminari walked away, leaving a rather bewildered Reginald behind.

"Was that Kaminari?" Shoto asked offhandedly as he put on his shirt. He then noticed the basket in his roommate's hand and raised a brow. "Is that a gift?"

"...I have no idea." Reginald looked at the basket before taking out a muffin and biting it. His eyes widened a bit. "Hmmm, not bad." Curious, Shoto grabbed a muffin and bit it, widening his eyes slightly.

The simply continued eating muffins, unaware of the 'plan' going down.

' _With Denki'_

Kaminari closed the door behind him, a grin plastered on his face. "So, how'd it go?" Minoru Mineta asked his roommate, swinging his short legs on the edge of his bed while putting down one of his favorite…...manga.

"It went ssssooooo good. I didn't even think we can find any good muffins." Kaminari said proudly. "So, should I ask him if I can go out with his sister now?" To his surprise, Mineta chuckled while wagging his finger.

"Awww Kaminari, Kaminari, Kaminari. I love your spirit, but this is just phase one of our plan." Pulling out a whiteboard(seemingly out of nowhere), Mineta showed his friend a series of drawings, with Kaminari and the Kastle siblings in the center. "See, in order to get Kastle's full trust, you need to show him that you're a good friend. You know, let him cut in line during lunch, help him in class, share something you have in common. Once he trusts you, THEN you can ask him if you and his sister can go on a date."

"I don't know, it looks like it might take a while." Kaminari said with an unsure tone.

"You're in luck. My plan will only take a week to finish, IF you follow each step." Jumping off his bed, Mineta gave Kaminari a toothy grin with a thumbs up. "Just watch, by the time we're done, you'll have yourself a girlfriend. Just promise you'll share any saucy details when you go on dates. Maybe I'll be able to score too."

"You got it buddy." Both perverted males shared a high five, ready for Operation: Sibling Date.

…..it truly is a beautiful, yet sad moment.

' _Tuesday'_

"...and with that, you can see how a chain works with the right card combination. Always study your cards and find different ways to outsmart your opponent." Shota Aizawa continued with his lecture, using his usual bored tone. Most of the class simply took notes on the lecture…..though a certain blonde had other plans.

"Pssss, Kastle?" Kaminari whispered to the purple haired male.

"What?" Reginald said quietly with an annoyed tone.

"You need some extra notes? I studied like crazy yesterday." Kaminari whispered while pushing his notebook to him.

"I don't need that."

"Come on, it'll help with the quiz."

"Seriously, I don't need-"

"Kastle, Kaminari." Unfortunately for the two, Aizawa was able to hear their 'quiet' conversation. He gave them both an irritated glare. "Since you're so focused on your discussion, can you tell the class what trap card can destroy one monster with 2000 attack points, as well as any copies in the opponent's deck?"

"I know!" Kaminari shouted with his hand raised high, giving Reginald a confident wink. "The trap, Chain Burn!"

' _Oh my god.'_ Reginald thought with a facepalm as some of the class chuckled.

"Wrong. The answer is Chain Destruction." Aizawa said blankly. "Pay attention in class or else you'll fail the next quiz." Clearly embarrassed, Kaminari shrank back down to his seat, giving his 'buddy' a reluctant grin. He mouthed an 'I'm sorry,' getting a scoff from the purple haired male.

' _Wednesday'_

The students of Duel Academy were gathered in line for lunch, some taking the time to talk to their classmates. "How long is this damn line?" Reginald said to no one in particular, tapping his foot in irritation.

"Come on Reginald, it isn't that bad." Rio said to her brother while standing behind him. "We still have time for lunch, so don't be fussy."

"No one uses that word anymore." Reginald shot back blankly, getting his sister to stick her tongue at him cutely.

"KASTLES!" An all too familiar voice called out from the front. Waving at the siblings was Denki Kaminari, who had a big smile on his face. "I SAVED YOU A SPOT! COME OVER HERE!"

' _Okay, what the hell is he doing?'_ Reginald thought with his eyebrow twitching a bit.

"What do you think Bro? Should we…...go?" Rio asked, obviously not wanting to feel rude towards the others.

"Just ignore him. We'll get our lunch soon." Reginald said with an indifferent tone.

"HEY, CAN YOU GUYS HEAR ME?!" Kaminari continued to shout. Some of the students looked at the brother and sister duo, though Reginald gave them a glare in response. "COME ON, I SAVED YOU GUYS A SPOT IN LINE!"

"Reginald…" Rio said, a little put off with the stares everyone was giving her.

"Fine." Reginald said through his teeth as he and Rio began to walk past the students in front of them. Luckily, none of them were stopping the siblings from moving on…..mostly because they didn't want to keep hearing Kaminari shouting while they waited for their lunch. Reginald and Rio reached Kaminari, who still gave them a big grin.

"Hi." Kaminari said 'innocently.'

"Hi. Thanks for saving us a spot." Rio said with a sweet smile, getting Kaminari to blush. Reginald simply said nothing, though Rio nudged him a little.

"Yeah…..thanks." Reginald said reluctantly.

"No problem…..best buddy." Kaminari said while nudging Reginald, only to get a glare.

Little did the three know, some of their classmates were watching them.

"Hey, did you guys see that?" Ochaco said as she finished her small prayer.

"Yeah, Kaminari actually saved a spot for Rio and her brother. It's actually really strange, ribbit." Tsu asked with a finger on her chin.

"Maybe he's trying to get her to go on a date with him." Toru said while eating some of her delicious Dango. "I mean, he's been looking at her for a while now."

"Yeah….but he's been trying to impress Rio's brother too." Mina said, getting the attention of the other girls.

"What do you mean Mina?" Ochaco asked with an innocent tilt of her head.

"Well…" Mina slurped up some of her noodles before continuing. "I remember yesterday morning he went to Kastle's dorm and gave him this basket of muffins just cause. And don't you remember when Mr. Aizawa caught them talking."

"So….you're saying that Kaminari is trying to flirt with both Rio and her brother?" Jiro asked with a raised brow.

….wait, what?

"I don't think that's it Jiro." Tsu countered, though she did focus her attention on Kaminari and the Kastle siblings.

"Maybe we should watch and see how things turn out." Mina suggested before a cheeky grin appeared on her face. "Oooohhhhhh, maybe this will be the first couple in our class! Just imagine how romantic it'll be!"

"I think you're thinking a bit too much into it Mina." Ochaco said while patting her friend on the shoulder awkwardly. "Besides, it isn't our place to watch them be a couple."

"No, I think Mina's right!" Toru said while standing up from the table. "Romance must blossom, and high school is the best place for it! We have to watch so that more and more couples can come out of the shadows." She then sighed dreamily while sitting back down on the table. "Oh I love romance stories."

"Then it's settled. We watch and wait for Rio and Kaminari to go on a date." Mina declared proudly, with Toru nodding in agreement. All the other three girls could do was stare at their friends in disbelief.

' _Thursday, Downtown'_

Having finished class rather early, Reginald Kastle decided to go to town and have some fun at Carson's Epic Games, a local arcade he and Rio had often come to for relaxation. Besides being rather skilled in Duel Monsters, Reginald was a proviciant gamer, more specifically in fighting and first person shooter games.

However, what was supposed to be a relaxing day…...turned into a day of

beating a certain blonde.

"Oh man, I almost got you…..almost….AHHHHHH." Denki Kaminari groaned in defeat as Reginald once again beat him in Street Fighter. "Wow, eight wins in a row. You're too good Kastle."

"That's because you keep using Dan Hibiki." Reginald said with an uncaring tone. "He's a joke character."

"Hey, I told you I was good at playing as him. You're just way better as Ryu." Kaminari said with a simple shrug. "So, what game do you wanna play next?"

"Why don't you do you and I do me?" Reginald said, obviously wanting to be alone.

"Oh! How about a nice cool soda on me? What's your flavor?" Kaminari said while clapping his hands together. Reginald kept looking at him with sharp eyes before he sighed.

"Grape." Reginald simply said, getting a nod from Kaminari before he walked away. "I swear, what the hell is with that guy?" Suddenly, he felt some eyes looking at him from behind. Quickly, Reginald turned his head, catching hints of pink, brown, black and dark green hair from the corner before they disappeared. He blinked a bit in confusion. _'What was that? Was that Ashido and…..Uraraka?'_

"That was close. Do you think he saw us?" Mina asked her friends while hiding behind the entrance of the Arcade.

"I don't think he did." Tsu said, peering through the corner. Much to her relief, it looked like the purple haired male was minding his own business. "Are you sure we should be following him like this?"

"And why did you drag me into it? I don't care who Kaminari dates." Jiro said with clear annoyance in her voice.

"Yeah. It just feels…...wrong following them." Ochaco said with a worried tone. She never really followed someone like this before in her life, and it felt…...really, really wrong. If any of the teachers found this out, then she and the others might be kicked out before they could finish their first semester!

"Don't worry, Ochaco. All we're doing is watching from far away." Toru said with a big smile. "This is like that manga I read where the main hero asks the brother of his love interest if this could marry her and they ended up having this beautiful wedding over a cliff side." The four girls looked back at Toru with wide eyes, getting her to blush out of embarrassment. "I like romance manga, okay?"

"Thank you." Kaminari said to the cashier of the Arcade, handing him the money for Reginald's soda.

"So, how's everything going, my friend?" Kaminari turned his head, only to find his roommate sitting at a nearby table, wearing a pair of dark shades to 'hide his identity.' Seeing as no one else was watching, Kaminari walked up to the table and took a seat. Mineta smiled as he removed his glasses. "Are you getting his trust?"

"I think so." The blonde said, though he did have some reluctance in his voice.

"Problem?" Mineta asked with a raised brow.

"It's just….when can I spring the question on him? I mean, I think he's starting to be bothered by me. Heck, I almost got him in trouble two days ago." Kaminari sighed sadly while tapping on the table. "Maybe I should just ask his sister out."

"Woah, woah, Kaminari." Mineta raised his hands. "Look, I know it looks hard, but you need to think about it. If you ask Rio Kastle out, then her brother would kick your ass. It's not like you can fight him."

"Fight him….fight him….WAIT!" Kaminari shot up with realization. "I know what I can do to earn his trust!"

"Okay? And what would that be?" Mineta asked with a raised brow.

"I can duel him. If I win, he has to let me date his sister." Kaminari explained with a big smile. "Plus, I can ask Rio to come watch the duel and when she sees how badass I am, she'll want to date me. I'm killing two birds in one stone!" Slowly, the short male widened his eyes at his friend's plan before he smiled as well.

"Hey, that's actually a good plan. Way better than my year long plan to get Kastle to trust you." Mineta said with a nod.

"Yeah-wait…...A YEAR?!" Kaminari exclaimed in shock. The duration of Mineta's plan…...was a whole damn year? He thought Rio was cute and all….but a whole year was too much for him.

"Not important right now. Go tell him that you wanna duel tomorrow and I'll go make sure his sister is there." Mineta said with a wink. "Go get 'em Casanova!" Though still shocked from his roommate's year long plan, Kaminari nodded as he ran to find Reginald. However, the short student then noticed the bottle his friend left. "Soda?" Curious, Mineta took the bottle and opened it, taking an experimental sip. "Mmmmm, grape."

"Kastle!" Said person turned around, only to see Kaminari run up to him, panting a bit.

"What?" Reginald asked. Once he caught his breath, Kaminari looked at the other male with a broad grin.

"Look, I have to go back to my dorm, but before that….I need to ask you for something." Kaminari asked, getting a raised brow from Reginald.

"Okay?"

"I challenge you to a duel!" Kaminari said rather proudly while pointing at Reginald.

"...What?" Reginald asked with a rather tired tone.

"Well, I haven't really seen you duel that much and I wanna show how strong I am." Kaminari explained. "Come on. It'll be fun. Just one duel, that's all I'm asking." He put his hands together, praying to the purple haired male.

Reginald did not want to do this now. He already spent way more than enough time with the blonde haired male and if he had to spend one more day with him…..he might consider knocking him out.

Then again….a duel might finally get him off his back. Besides, with the skill he had, Kaminari might not stand a chance.

"Alright." Reginald finally said, getting a big grin from Kaminari.

"Awesome! Let's duel tomorrow at 4 o'clock in one of the Duel Arenas. Is that okay?" Reginald gave him a simple nod. "Okay, see ya tomorrow then!" With that, Kaminari ran out of the arcade, allowing Reginald to finally let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank god he's gone. Now I might be able to finally relax." Reginald said before he realized something. "Wait….the hell's my soda?"

Little did they know…...a certain pink skinned female was listening in on them, a cheeky grin on her face.

' _Duel Arena, the next day'_

"Mina, can you stop pulling me?" Rio asked her pink skinned friend, who was currently pulling her by the arm as the two walked through the halls of Duel Academy. Their last class just ended, but before Rio could have a chance to relax, Mina came by and literally swooped her away from her desk. "You know I can walk on my own, right?"

"We don't have time!" Mina shouted rather hastily as the two exited the classroom building, making their way towards the Duel Arenas. "You've got to see this."

"See what? Seriously, will you just stop?" With one mighty pull, Rio was able to slip out of Mina's grasp, rubbing her wrist while giving her friend an irritated expression. "Seriously, what is going on?" Not being able to hold back her excitement, Mina decided to tell Rio about what was going down.

"Kaminari is dueling your brother so he can date you!" Mina shouted with a squeal in her voice.

"...What?" Rio asked in confusion.

"The whole reason he was hanging out with your brother is so he would let you two date. It's so romantic~~~" Mina said with a long sigh. It was just like what happened in one of her romance manga.

"Again…..What?" Rio repeated.

"Come on, we can still catch the opening hand!" Mina quickly grabbed Rio's hand and proceeded to drag her. The two eventually arrived in Duel Arena B, where several students were gathered. Mina smiled as she saw her group of friends, waiting for them. "Hey! Did it start yet?"

"Nope, they just got here." Toru said, smiling as she saw Rio next to Mina. "Rio! Glad you can make it."

"Are Kaminari and Reginald really going to duel…...for me?" Rio had to ask as she and the others looked over the railing, seeing her brother walking on one side while Kaminari walked on the other.

"Yeah. He really wants to go out with you." Ochaco said with a nervous smile.

"He probably won't last three turns." Jiro said offhandedly.

"I don't think I've ever seen Kaminari or even Kastle duel." Tsu said with a tilt of her head. "How do you think it'll end, Rio?"

"I…...honestly think Kaminari isn't going to win." Rio admitted with a small frown. "No one has ever really beat my brother, though there was that time when he was in Regionals."

"Yeah, plus he looks like the type of tou-WAIT, DID YOU SAY REGIONALS?!" Having realized what he friend said, Mina turned to the blue haired female with wide eyes, as well as the other girls.

"Oh, I didn't tell you guys huh?" Rio said, albeit rather sheepishly. "Yeah, Reginald placed 2nd in Kanto Regionals. He would've won, but his opponent surprised him with a trap card combo."

To say the other girls were shocked by Reginald's placement in a Regional Tournament was a clear understatement. While some people have said that he was a rather skilled duelist, being placed in Class 1-A, hearing such an achievement was baffling. However…...there was one thing they could agree on.

Kaminari….was screwed.

' _Alright! Rio's here to watch me duel.'_ Kaminari thought as he saw Reginald's sister watching him, a big smile on his face. _'Now I can show her how much boyfriend material I am.'_

"Go get 'em, Kaminari!" Mineta shouted, hanging on the railing while waving at his friend.

"Why the hell's everyone here?" Reginald asked, feeling rather annoyed with the unwanted attention he was getting.

"Do you really think we should be watching?" Syrus said to Tenya and Izuku.

"Well, Ashido told everyone that this would be an event we shouldn't meet, though I do agree with you." Tenya said while fixing his glasses. "What about you, Midoriya?"

"I don't think it's a bad idea." Izuku said with his arms crossed, looking at the two Duelists with interest. "Kastle hasn't really dueled and with the way Kaminari's deck runs…..it could be really interesting." Little did Tenya and Syrus know…...Izuku had a small notepad and pen in his pocket to record any data he saw. "Aren't you guys wondering who would win too?"

"I guess you're right. Plus we don't have that much homework to do this weekend." Syrus said while leaning against the railing. "Do you guys sometimes feel like you aren't important to something that's happening?" Both Izuku and Tenya looked at one another, wondering just what the hell their friend was talking about?

"Let's get one thing straight." Reginald said, getting Kaminari's attention. "If I win, you have to stop bugging me about this whole buddy thing. I don't know why you're doing it, but it stops now."

"Fine by me. I'll show you and the ladies how skilled I am." Kaminari said as he raised his yellow Duel Disk, allowing a yellow energy blade to appear. Rolling his eyes, Reginald activated his blue Duel Disk, allowing another energy blade to appear, only this one was blue. Both males inserted their decks into their Duel Disks, allowing them to automatically shuffle. Kaminari then took out a coin. "Heads or tails?"

"Heads." Reginald said, getting the blonde to nod as he flipped the coin in the air. Everyone watched in anticipation as the coin continued to flip in the air before Kaminari slammed it on his hand.

He pulled his hand away….and revealed the head.

"Looks like I'm up first." Both males drew five cards, their eyes narrowing in response.

"DUEL!

 **Reginald Kastle: 8000LP**

 **Denki Kaminari: 8000LP**

"I draw." Reginald drew his sixth card, examining his hand. After a few moments, he placed the sixth card in his hand before he grabbed his fifth card. "I summon Shocktopus in attack mode." The ground began to crack in front of Reginald before a pink octopus-like creature with a shark-like face and a long black nose crawled out of it.

 **Shocktopus: LV 4. Att: 1600/Def: 800**

"Then I put a card facedown. Turn end." A card appeared in front of Reginald before disappearing.

"Now it's my turn! Draw!" Kaminari drew his sixth card before he looked at it, earning a smile. "First, I summon Mahunder in attack mode!" Lightning struck the area in front of Kaminari before it disappeared, revealing a woman with lightning surrounding her hands and long hair, a red assassin outfit and pink shoes.

 **Mahunder: LV 4. Att: 1400/Def: 700**

Just seeing the female caused some of the male spectators to whistle in response. "Pigs." Jiro said with an eye roll.

"And because of her effect, I can normal summon another thunder type monster from my hand, so now I summon Pahunder!" Clapping her hands together, Mahunder slammed them on the ground, causing a bolt of lightning to come from the sky. Arriving from the lightning was a male, dressed in a green warrior's outfit, lightning coated hands and hair, and light green boots.

 **Pahunder: LV 4. Att: 1300/Def: 600**

"And just like Mahunder's effect, Pahunder lets me summon another level four thunder type from my hand. I summon Brohunder in attack mode." Pahunder shouted as he punched the ground in full force, summoning a bolt of lightning. Once the lightning died out, a young child wearing a mixed green outfit, lightning on his hands and hair, and orb-like boots

 **Brohunder: LV 4. Att: 900/Def: 400**

"Wow, he summoned three monsters in a row." Ochaco said in surprise.

"Never thought Kaminari would have a combo like this." Jiro said with a slightly impressed tone.

"Now thanks to Brohunder, I can add a thunder type monster from my deck to my hand." A card ejected from Denki's deck as he added it to his hand. "I Overlay level four Mahunder, Pahunder and Brohunder!" All three thunder types turned into three blobs of yellow energy before they entered a black vortex in the middle of the arena. "With these three monsters, I build the Overlay Unit. I XYZ summon…...Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon!" The Overlay Network exploded, followed by several bolts of electricity. Emerging from the Network was a long, light blue dragon with dark blue veins, long light whiskers and the number 91 on its left side. The XYZ monster let out a loud roar as three yellow orbs rotated around it.

 **Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon: Rank 4. Att: 2400/Def: 2000**

"Amazing! I never knew Kaminari had a monster like that." Izuku said while writing in his notepad.

"Yes, and an XYZ monster that uses more than two monsters must be powerful." Tenya said with a hand on his chin, though his eyes were focused on Reginald's facedown. "Though Kastle may have a way to protect himself."

"Not a bad monster." Reginald admitted, getting a bit grin from Denki.

"I got this bad boy when I was thirteen, and he's been helping me win duels for a long time." Denki said, fondly looking at the dragon. "He's kickass, and I wouldn't trade him for the world." Sensing its Duelist's gaze, Thunder Spark Dragon growled lowly at him, snapping him out of his trance. "Right. I'm gonna use my dragon's special ability! By using all three Overlay Units, I can destroy all your face up monsters! Go, Electric Current Storm!" Absorbing all three Overlay Units, Thunder Spark Dragon let out a roar as blue lightning shot everywhere. Several of the currents struck Shocktopus, causing it to moan before it exploded, leaving Reginald defenseless.

Or so he would have everyone believe.

"I play my trap, Torrential Reborn." Reginald said calmly, much to everyone's surprise. His facedown ross, revealing a trap card with an image of a creature in the middle of a waterfall. "When you destroy one of my water type monsters, this trap activates, and it brings them back. Not only that, but you lose 500 life points for every one brought back." A geyser of water shot out of the ground as Shocktopus reappeared. Some of the water shot towards Kaminari, striking him clean in the chest as he fell on the ground.

 **Denki: 8000-7500**

"Reginald knew Kaminari would try something, so he put Torrential Reborn facedown so he could bring him monster back." Rio said with a smile. "That's my big brother."

"But even if he did that, Kaminari's monster can still attack." Toru pointed out. "Does he have a plan for that." Rio simply stayed silent, watching the Duel.

"Not…..a bad…..move." Kaminari said while standing up, shaking off the holographic water. "But I can still attack. Thunder Spark, let him have it!" Opening its mouth, Thunder Spark Dragon unleashed a large bolt of blue lightning, striking Shocktopus before it exploded. Reginald scowled a bit at the damage, but otherwise, he stood strong.

 **Reginald: 8000-7200**

"GOOD ONE, KAMINARI!" Mineta shouted proudly.

"THANKS PAL!" Kaminari responded while throwing him a thumbs up.

*Crack*

A sudden crack appeared from the ground…...before pink tentacles shot out, wrapping around Thunder Spark Dragon. Everyone watched in shock as Shocktopus returned, wrapping itself around the XYZ monster. "WHAT THE HECK?!" Mina shouted with a gasp.

"I guess you don't know Shocktopus' special ability." Reginald said with a tiny smirk. "If you destroy it in battle, it sticks to your monster, drains all its attack points and keep it from changing positions. So thanks for attacking." The fish-type monster latched onto Thunder Spark Dragon's side, draining it of its power.

 **Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon. Att: 2400-0**

' _Awww crap, I should've known dammit!'_ Kaminari shouted mentally. He glanced at Mineta, who mouthed 'you got this.' _'Okay, chill dude. It's just the first turn. You can come back from this.'_ He examined his hand before grabbing two cards. "I end my turn with two facedowns. You're up."

Reginald said nothing as he drew his next card. He scanned it before adding it to his hand, grabbing another card. "I summon Depth Shark in attack mode." A large metallic like shark with red eyes and an angler fish-like appendage hanging from its forehead.

 **Depth Shark: LV 5. Att: 1400/Def: 0**

"Since I don't have any monsters on the field, I can summon Depth Shark without making a sacrifice." Reginald then inserted another card in his Duel Disk, revealing a spell card with an image of three sharks swimming out of a vortex. "I play the spell card, Shark Immersion."

*ZAP*

Shark let out a grunt as blue electricity shocked his entire body. "What's going on?!" Syrus said in disbelief.

 **Reginald: 7200-6700**

"Because I used Shark Immersion…...I can summon another Shark monster from my hand that's at least one level lower than the Shark on my field. Not only that, but the new monster gets one more level, so I summon Metabo-Shark!" A vortex of water shot out of the ground, allowing a massive light blue shark with four flippers and a dark grin on its face.

 **Metabo-Shark: LV 4-5. Att: 1800/Def: 500**

"To willingly take damage in order to summon another monster, while risky, is an impressive tactic." Tenya said with a nod.

"And since he weakened Kaminari's Dragon, it'll be easier to hit him for damage." Syrus said in an excited tone.

"T-That's pretty cool." Kaminari said with a 'confident' grin. "I still won't lose."

"We'll see about that." Reginald said before he raised his arm in the air. "Now I Overlay my level five Depth Shark and Metabo-Shark!" Both fish types transformed into blobs of blue energy as they entered the Overlay Network. "With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network! I XYZ summon…..Shark Fortress!" The Overlay Network exploded as a large figure slowly began to rise from it. Kaminari gulped nervously as a massive olive green shark-like floating fortress appeared.

 **Shark Fortress: Rank 5. Att: 2400/Def: 1800**

"Okay, THAT is pretty hardcore." Jiro admitted.

"With 2400 attack points, Kastle will take a big chunk from Kaminari's life points." Tsu said, her interested peaked by Reginald's water themed deck.

"I hope he has something to protect his monster." Ochaco said with a slightly worried tone.

"Shark Fortress, attack Thunder Spark Dragon with Hyperion Bombardment!" Several missiles appeared from both sides of Shark Fortress before it fired all of them.

"Nice attack…" Kaminari admitted…...before he grinned. "But I have a plan! Activate trap card, Lumenize!" One of his facedowns ross, revealing an image of a monster being covered by light shot by an angelic monster. "When you attack one of my monsters, that attack is stopped and my monster gets your monster's attack points until the end of my next turn!" A wall of light appeared in front of Thunder Spark Dragon, blocking Shark Fortress' attack. Then, the wall began to transfer the residual energy back into Thunder Spark Dragon.

 **Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon: Att: 0-2400**

"Cool! Not only did he stop his attack, but now Kaminari's monster has some extra points!" Toru exclaimed before she nudged Rio. "You like what you see?"

"Reginald isn't done." Rio said rather confidently.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Reginald admitted. "You've got some talent, Kaminari."

"You…...you really think so?" Kaminari asked in joy.

"But…" Reginald grabbed another one of his cards, inserting it in his Duel Disk. "It isn't enough. I activate the quick play spell, Double or Nothing!" A spell card with an image of slot machine appeared in front of him, causing Izuku and Tenya to gasp.

"What? What's wrong with the card Kastle played?" Syrus asked in a confused tone.

"Double or Nothing is a really powerful card, though not many people play it because of its conditions." Izuku said, writing on his notepad.

"It allows a monster whose attack was negated to attack again, only with double its attack points." Tenya said with a serious tone. "During one of my duels, my opponent used it against me when I stopped one of his attacks." Syrus ooh'd in response, fully understanding the spell card's effect. Shark Fortress began to glow a bright aura, increasing its power.

 **Shark Fortress: Att: 2400-4800**

' _OH CRAP, HE KNEW KAMINARI WOULD TRY SOMETHING LIKE THIS!'_ Mienta thought while clapping his cheeks in horror.

"Where were we? Oh yeah, I was attacking your dragon again!" Hearing its Duelist's order, Shark Fortress once again fired several missiles at Thunder Spark Dragon. The XYZ could not hold out as it was engulfed in a collection of explosions. Kaminari crossed his arms as the force from the explosion pushed him back slightly.

 **Denki: 7500-5100**

"I end my turn with a card facedown." Reginald said as a card appeared in front of him.

' _Okay, that was a little setback. I can still do this.'_ Kaminari thought while fixing his collar, drawing his next card. When he looked at it, he smiled widely. _'YES! This is exactly what I needed. Hope you're watching Rio, because this duel will be over in a minute.'_

' _Come on pal, you got this…..'_ Mineta thought while holding onto the railing tightly.

"First, I play my facedown trap, Limit Reverse!" Kaminari's facedown ross, revealing an image of Swordsman of Landstar standing in the middle of the graveyard slot of a Duel Disk. "Now, I can summon a monster with 1000 points or less from my graveyard, but if I switch it from attack to defense, it goes back. So give a warm welcome to Brohunder!" A luminous light shined onto the field before Brohunder reappeared, giving everyone a thumbs up.

 **Brohunder: LV 4. Att: 900/Def: 400**

"Next, I summon one of my favorite monsters, the all powerful, all adorable….WATTFOX!" A surge of lightning began to run across the ground, causing everyone to cover their eyes. Soon, it died out, and a new monster stood in the middle. It was….a little yellow fox with a green w-shaped visor and red orb hands and feet, along with a cute little red bowtie.

 **Wattfox: LV 2. Att: 800/Def: 100**

The new monster began to box a bit, growling at Reginald and his Shark Fortress just to intimidate them.

….only…...it had the wrong effect on everyone.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" The girls watching the duel couldn't help but coo in response to the summoning. Who could blame them since it was just SO DAMN CUTE!

"This is…..a nice change." Syrus said reluctantly.

"Yes, but as we all know: we should never underestimate a monster, no matter how…...small they are." Tenya said with a professional tone, though it was clear even he was baffled by the new monster.

"How cool…." Izuku muttered while watching the new monster.

"He may look all cute and innocent, but don't think he won't bring the pain." Kaminari said while wagging his finger. "Now, Wattfox will give Brohunder a little tune up!" Wattfox hoped in the air before transforming into two green rings. Brohunder quickly followed suit, turning into four white stars. "Thunder and lightning clash to create an all new monster, one that'll leave you shocked! I Synchro summon….WATTCHIMERA!" The green rings erupted in a pillar of pure light.

*RRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR*

Everyone aside from Reginald gasped in shock as an all new monster landed on the field, its glowing red eyes glaring at the XYZ monster. The new monster was a blue and yellow striped chimera with a red mane, long yellow wings and a dark blue snake for a tail.

 **Wattchimera: LV 6. Att: 1400/1200**

"Scary…" Ochaco, Mina and Toru all muttered in unison while Tsu and Rio simply watched in curiosity.

"An impressive monster indeed. I wonder what this new Synchro monster has for Kaminari." Tenya said while fixing his glasses.

"Must…..make…..note…." Izuku said as he flipped the page of his notepad to write a new note.

"So, you can Synchro summon too. Not bad." Reginald said with an unalarming tone. "Too bad your monster isn't strong enough to stop mine."

"That's true….but who says I'm going to attack your Shark?" Kaminari said with a grin, getting a raised brow from Reginald. "But before I do that, I'm gonna activate this spell, Wattcine!" A spell card with an image of two blue orbs with yellow lightning coursing inside of them. "Next, I'll activate my Wattchimera's special ability, which lets me attack you directly!"

"What?" Reginald said in surprise as some of the other students gasped in response. Wattchimera spread its wings before taking flight. Shark Fortress fired several missiles at it, only for it to dodge effortlessly. The Synchro monster then crashed into Reginald's chest in full force, causing him to fall to the ground.

"REGINALD!" Rio shouted in concern.

 **Reginald: 6700-5300**

As if that attack wasn't bad enough, green lightning shot out of Kaminari's spell card and struck its owner, making him smile even more.

 **Denki: 5100-6500**

"Woah, what was that?" Syrus said, bouncing a bit in place.

"Hehehehe….." The trio turned their heads, only to see Mineta sliding next to them with a grin. "That's the beauty of Kaminari's Thunder deck, more specifically, his Watt monsters."

"Watt monsters?" Izuku asked curiously.

"I believe I've heard of that archetype. Yes, it's a deck that contains monsters that can attack directly." Tenya added with a small nod. "And that spell card?"

"Whenever his Watt monsters hit his opponent with damage, Kaminari gets life points equal to that damage." Mineta said, smiling at his roommate. "It's a pretty good combo if you think about it."

"If you think I'm done, then you're wrong! Because Wattchimera hit you for damage, you have to put one card in your hand on the top of your deck!" Kaminari said proudly while pointing a finger at Reginald. All the purple haired male did was scowl a bit before he placed one of his last two cards on top of his Deck. "And with that, I end my turn!" Kaminari felt proud. He was able to not only damage Reginald Kastle, but also gain back some of his life points. If this kept up, then victory would be his and he and Rio will be able to go out tomorrow.

Yes, HE WAS GOING TO WIN!

"I draw." Reginald calmly drew the top card of his deck without looking at it, having already known what it was. He then let out a small smirk. "That was a good plan, attacking my directly and then getting back some lost points. I don't think I've heard dueled anyone who used that stratedy during Regionals."

"Hey, thank yo-wait, what?" Kaminari said, his smiling disappearing.

"Yeah, Regionals had a lot of different duelists, but no one like you." Reginald said, his smirk slightly growing.

"He…." Syrus said with a stutter.

"S-Said…." Tenya stuttered, trying to fix his glasses with a shaky hand.

"R-R-Regionals?" Izuku finished, dropping his notepad and pen out of shock.

"Oh…...CRAP!" Mineta shouted while scratching his head furiously. "I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW KASTLE WAS A REGIONAL DUELIST! THIS RUINS THE WHOLE PLAN!"

"Plan?" Izuku, Tenya and Syrus said in unison

"Now, I think it's time I end this." Reginald said while aiming a hand at his facedown as it ross, revealing a spell card with an image of a white gift with a red bow tie around it. "I activate XYZ Gift! With this, I can use both of Shark Fortress' Overlay Units to draw two cards." Both of Shark Fortress' Overlay Units disappeared as Reginald drew two cards. He looked at the two new cards before activating one of them. "Then, I play Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two cards." Like before, he drew two cards from his deck. "I summon Double Fin Shark in attack mode!" Emerging next to Shark Fortress was a sizeable red and blue shark.

 **Double Fin Shark: LV 4. Att: 1000/Def: 1200**

"And when I summon Double Fin Shark, I can summon a level 3 or 4 fish type monster from my graveyard, so I'm bringing back Shocktopus!" The ground cracked open before Shocktopus crawled back to the surface.

 **Shocktopus: LV 4. Att: 1600/Def: 800**

"I play the spell card, Monster Reborn!" Reginald activates the same card Izuku used during his Practical Duel. "With it, I'm bringing back Metabo-Shark!" A bright light appeared on the field before Shark's monster returned.

 **Metabo-Shark: LV 4. Att: 1800/Def: 500**

"He's about to XYZ summon." Izuku said as he leaned in with excited eyes. And like he said, all three of Reginald's monsters turned into blobs of blue energy.

"I Overlay level 4 Double Fin Shark, Shocktopus and Metabo-Shark. With this three monsters, I build the Overlay Network and XYZ summon one of the deadliest sharks in the seven seas….I SUMMON NUMBER 32: SHARK DRAKE!: The Overlay Network exploded as a stormcloud slowly formed. Kaminari couldn't help but gulp as he heard…..a low growl coming from the cloud.

Along with a glowing pair of yellow eyes.

The cloud disappeared, and what was in the middle of it actually caused some of the spectators to step back in fear. Reginald's newest monster was a hulking bipedal shark with burgundy scales, dark blue fins, two large fins going upwards and two long arms. The number 32 was glowing on the left side of the XYZ monster's chest.

 **Number 32: Shark Drake: Rank 4. Att: 2800/Def: 2100**

"Holy crap, do you see the size of that thing?!" Mineta shouted while shivering like a wet dog. "And those teeth are so freaking sharp!"

"This is why I don't watch any of those shark movies." Syrus said while shrinking down.

"What an incredible monster!" Tenya said in a shocked tone, though he was able to hide his fear rather well. "Midoriya, what do you think….its….ability….is?" When he turned to the green haired male…..he saw him draw a small sketch of Shark Drake. Sometimes he felt a little….put off with his friend's behavior.

"Okay….n-now I'm a little scared." Toru said while shaking in her shoes. Ochaco and Tsu were also rather frightened by Reginald's XYZ monster(mostly Tsu since…...frogs could get eaten by sharks). Though they didn't show it, even Mina and Jiro were rather terrified with the new monster. The only one in the girl's group who wasn't affected was Rio, who had a small smirk on her face.

"N-N-Nice monster. R-Really scary." Kaminari said with a small voice crack, his grin flattering a bit.

"That's good, because I'm not done." Reginald said while putting a card in his spell and trap card zone. "I activate Aqua Jet, which gives Shark Drake another 1000 points." Twin orange turbines appeared on the field before it attached onto Shark Drake, causing it to roar proudly in the air.

 **Number 32: Shark Drake: Att: 2800-3800**

"Now Shark Drake, attack Wattchimera! Submercival Rage!" Shark Drake's eyes glowed for a brief moment before it opened its mouth, launching a blue energy wave in the shape of a large shark. Wattchimera attempted to launch a bolt of lightning at Shark Drake's attack, though unfortunately, Shark Drake's attack overpowered its open before it exploded. Kaminari screamed as he fell on his back.

 **Denki: 6500-4100**

"Even if he attacks with Shark Fortress, Kaiminari will still have life points…...right?" Syrus asked his friends, though they simply kept watching.

"Come on Kaminari! You still got this!" Mineta shouted while punching the air.

"Too bad he won't get that chance." Reginald said with a hand in his pocket. "Because I destroyed your monster with Shark Drake, its special ability activates, forcing you to summon your monster back, only it loses 1000 points." Everyone aside from Rio gasped in horror as one of Shark Drake's blue orbs disappeared. A dark portal appeared on the field before Wattchimera flew out it, though it looked worse for where.

 **Wattchimera: Att: 1400-400**

"Not only that…...but now Shark Drake gets to attack again." Fear flashed in Kaminari's eyes as Shark Drake tackled Wattchimera in full force, causing it to explode.

 **Denki: 4100-700**

"And finally….." Reginald closed his eyes before opening them once again, giving a cold look. "Shark Fortress, finish this!" Shark Fortress roared as it unleashed a barrage of missiles from its sides.

"Oh shit." Was all Kaminari was able to say before the missiles engulfed him in a massive explosion.

 **Denki: 700-0. Winner: Reginald Kastle.**

Both of Reginald's XYZ monsters disappeared as the damage caused by the duel monsters faded out of existence. The only ones left were Reginald and the defeated form of Denki.

"That was one hell of a comeback."

"Yeah, I know right?"

"Too bad for Kaminari though. Dueling a second place Regional Duelist was never gonna be easy." One by one, the spectators began to walk away, with only Rio, her group of friends and the trio of males left.

"I can't believe it…...I was so close." Kaminari said while lying on the ground,a deep frown on his face. "What did I do wrong?" He heard footsteps in front of him as a shadow blocked the afternoon sun. "Good duel Kastle, you win."

"Get up." Reginald said, much to Kaminari's confusion.

"Huh?"

"I said get up. You look like a loser lying down like that." He retorted in irritation as Kaminari stood up. The purple haired male sighed while putting his hands in his pockets. "You aren't…..the worst Duelist I've seen. Hell, your deck's strong as it is. Just work on it and maybe you'll be able to enter Regionals."

"Y-You really think so?" Kaminari asked in genuine surprise. He half expected Reginald Kastle to just make fun of him…...which he kinda did. But still, he gave him actual advice on how to improve. This guy….was so DAMN COOL! "Thanks dude. I really appreciate it." He then realized how perfect of an opportunity this was to ask his question. "Say Kastle, can I ask you something?" Reginald raised a brow, but he listened regardless. "Can…...I ask your sister on a date?"

….well that was some question.

"What?" Reginald said flatly.

"I mean…...I wanted to ask your sister out, but I thought if I did it behind your back, you'd kick my ass." Kaminari admitted while rubbing the back of his head. "So…..I tried to make you like me this whole week and I thought this duel would….prove something."

Reginald Kastle looked at the Thunder deck user before he began massaging his temple. "If you wanted to ask Rio out, then do it. I don't care who she dates."

"SERIOUSLY?!" Kaminari shouted in pure shock. He didn't need to both Reginald, buy him muffins and lose in the arcade on purpose(okay, that last one was a lie. The guy was a pro at fighting games.) "So I can ask her?"

"Knock yourself out." Reginald said with a sigh before he began to walk past Kaminari, only to stop a foot away. "But if you hurt her, I'll kill you." The blonde male widened his eyes in shock, only to hear a slight chuckle from Reginald. "I'm kidding. Do whatever you want." And with that, the Shark deck user walked away.

"Oh Kaminari~~~~" Turning his head, Kaminari grinned as he saw Mina and Toru dragging Rio towards him, with Ochaco and Jiro behind them. "You have something you wanna say to our friend here?" Mina said with a splitting grin as she pushed Rio in front of her.

"So Kastle, what did you think of my duel?" Kaminari asked confidently.

"I thought you were…..good." Rio admitted with a friendly smile. "Sorry if my brother was a little…..rough."

"Nah, it's fine. He and I are pretty tight." Kaminari said while pounding his chest. "So anyways, you doing anything tomorrow? Cause I have these tickets for this new action movie and I wanted to know if you'd want to go with me…..as a date." He felt confident: the girl he wanted to go out with saw how skilled he was and even how he was able to get the jump on her brother. What kind of girl would reject him? He's got this in the bag.

"Oh…...w-well…" Rio began to twirl her hair in a cute way that would make any guy blush. She then gave him an angelic smile, one that could brighten any room. "Thanks for the invite, but….I'm not looking for a boyfriend now."

…...huh?

"Plus…..I don't think you're my type."

…...huh?

"But we can still be friends."

Three strikes, HE'S OUT!

The yellow haired male stayed in place, solid as stone with the same smile on his face. It was as if Medusa herself had given him a sharp gaze.

"Kaminari?" Rio asked, only to get no response. "Are you okay?" She gave a concerned expression as she waved a hand in front of him, only he didn't respond.

"I think you broke him." Toru said while letting out a sad sigh. "It looks like we won't see any romance today."

"Told you she wouldn't date him." Jiro said with a shrug before she walked away.

"Should we…..do something?" Ochaco asked Tsu with a frown.

"I don't think there's anything we can do, ribbet." Tsu said bluntly before she followed Jiro, with Ochaco not too far behind.

'Okay…..well, I'll see you in class." Rio said with an awkward wave before she and Mina walked away. The pink skinned female looked back at Kaminari before patting him on the shoulder with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Better luck next time." She said before running off to find her friends.

A single tumbleweed bounced on the ground as Kaminari continued to stand petrified.

"Ummm, guys? I don't think he's okay." Syrus pointed out as he and his friends walked up to Kaminari.

"The loss must have shocked him to the core." Tenya said while robotically patting Kaminari on the back. "I've had my fair share of losses, but you must not allow yourself to feel like this. As your classmates, we will do whatever I can to help you through this troubling time!"

"Iida, I don't know how we can help him." Izuku said nervously while putting his notepad in his pocket.

"No one can help him now." Mineta said while falling on his knees, wiping away his tears. "He's feeling the worst pain a man could ever feel…" He raised his head, allowing more tears to run down his cheeks as he clenched his fist. "HEARTBREAK!"

If one was to look closely at Kaminari…..they could see a small tear running down his left eye.

Operation: Sibling Date….was a complete failure.

 **What? Did you really think I would end chapter on a good note? Nah, nah, nah, nah. I gotta be realistic. Be honest: How many of us were rejected by our crushes, who said they would like to be just friends?**

 **I don't hate Denki at all, he's an alright character who is improving. The characters I don't like in My Hero are Bakugo(who won't appear for a long while) and Mineta. I know it's cruel to have a chapter like this for a character like Denki…..but at the same time, it fits his character well.**

 **I would like to thank Earth Dragon Arnighte for helping me with Denki's Watt a Shock deck(he called it that, not me). He has been beta reading my stories for over a year, and I would like to thank him for it. Go check out his profile for some good stories like Dragon Heart, which I proof read. Hopefully this chapter was a nice shift away from Izuku since good stories focus on different characters. I will do this a few times, so I hope you guys look forward to them.**

 **Now here is the original card I used in this chapter.**

 **Shark Immersion**

 **Normal Spell Card.**

 **Effect: Pay 500 life points. Special summon one 'Shark' monster from your hand that's level is less than a 'Shark' monster on your field, and increase its level by one.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything.**

 **Next time: Spirited Away.**


	5. Chapter 5: Spirited Away

**Happy October everyone! The 3rd dragneel, coming at you with a very spooky chapter of Yugioh 5ds Heroes! Yes, you heard me, this will be a special Halloween special that I've decided to do for this story. I like adding holiday themed chapters to my story, to both celebrate said holiday and add an interesting storyline to a story.**

 **Now, to clarify something, this chapter isn't based on the Duel Monster Spirit Day episode of Yugioh GX(though I do plan on doing a chapter like that in the future.) Since it is October, I though I'd take homage to the episode where Jinzo attempted to take Jaden's soul. Only this time, we will get another creepy monster as the antagonist and Izuku will be the 'Jaden' of this chapter.**

 **But enough about that, let's read some reviews!**

 **KingJGamer: In this story, the Number cards are just powerful XYZ monsters that you could get, but they're rare and expensive. And no, that rule where only a Number monster can destroy a Number won't exist cause that would be too unfair.**

 **Spider-Man999: Oh brother, you will be shocked to see who has the Blue Eyes deck. But still, we need more support for Red Eyes man.**

 **Dragontitan: You'll like this.**

 **Rider126: You'll see hehehehe~~~**

 **Rebellion Rose: I try to bring the entertainment for each duel as possible.**

 **Leafeon12: Waifu duel… YES.**

 **Straw Hat PiratesFan2019: I know. He's basically me whenever I try to ask one of my female friends out. Glad you agree with my view on those guys and yes, this will be a reference to that episode, especially since it is October.**

 **Jalen johnson: Yeah. I guess Denki x Kyouka can work, though we'll see. I relate to him on a spiritual level considering the amount of times I was rejected.**

 **Cdavis32: I swear if that becomes a meme, I will lose all faith in humanity.**

 **Guest: Yeah, I though Superheavies andBattlin Boxers would work for him.**

 **DARK REQUIEM XYZ: It was technically a filler, since I wanted to focus on the other students.**

 **Guest 2: Kaminari attack, are you serious?**

 **Horizon13: Since he has a different version of Stardust Dragon, he's bound to get the evolution forms of it as well.**

 **Guest 3: If I give Momo a chemical deck, I would need to make most of it up.**

 **0 Jordinio 0: Yeah, might have gone overboard with the stuttering. My bad.**

 **Venomous dragons bite: Frightfurs for Mineta… no. I will take it into consideration, but I have a deck for him.**

 **MickldaPickl: Hey man, Fumikage HAS to get Blackwings and/or Raidraptors. I am completely with you. And a Fire and Frost deck for Shoto is interesting, though I might have to make a lot of original cards for that.**

 **To recap: Denki Kaminari and Minoru Mineta were talking about the girls in their class when Rio Kastle caught the eye of the blonde haired male. Minoru then instructed Denki on how to catch Rio's attention by becoming friends with her brother Reginald. Though after an entire week, Denki decided to challenge Reginald to a duel. Though he put up a valiant effort with his Watt deck, Reginald's Shark deck proved to be too much, which resulted in defeat. To add insult to injury, Rio Kastle offered her friendship to Denki, which left the poor fool heartbroken.**

 **What is waiting for our Heroes? Let's find out!**

 **(Play Yugioh 5ds English opening)**

 **The first scene shows Izuku entering the light while on a custom green Duel Runner. He drives along the streets with a determined frown. A shot of Blue Eyes White Dragon roaring in the air before Road Warrior pulls out his launcher. Another shot shows Izuku racing Katsuki Bakugo in a large arena before flashing to Toshinori Yagi, who gives Izuku a serious expression.**

 **(Going fast makes me feel alive.)**

 **Izuku pushes the gas of his Duel Runner before boosting forward with Gravity Warrior and another monster flying behind him.**

 **(My heart beats in hyper drive.)**

 **He then thrusts his hand forward as Evilswarm Ouroboros roars as him.**

 **(Do you think you can win? Only if I lose.)**

 **Izuku continues to drive with Yazu, Evil of the Yang Zing next to him. Bakugo drives backwards as Red Eyes Black Dragon appears over him.**

 **(Just let destiny choose.)**

 **Izuku smiles before he jumps off a large hill with the sun shining under him.**

 **(I can hear you breathin'.)**

 **Izuku slams a card onto his green Duel Disk before looking towards the left.**

 **(I can see you comin'.)**

 **Shoto Todoroki appears, also placing a card on his Duel Disk before looking the opposite way.**

 **(I can feel the wind. It's blowing me around.)**

 **Izuku waves his arm as Red Eyes fires its Infernal Fire Blast while Masked Hero Dark Law uses Shadow Claw, causing both attacks to clash.**

 **(Take a shot at me runnin' side by side.)**

 **Shots of Ochaco Uraraka, Tenya Iida, Momo Yaoyorozu, Eri and Eijiro Kirishima appear in spotlights. Shota Aizawa, Nemuri Kayama, and Toshinori appear, each with a mark of what looks like a Dragon behind them in red.**

 **(It's a blur... as I go by.)**

 **Izuku drives out his apartment complex while his mother and father wave at him goodbye.**

 **(I can hear you breathin'.)**

 **The scene shows Izuku driving in a large stadium with thousands of people watching.**

 **(I can see you comin'.)**

 **Shoto draws a card from his Duel Disk before looking forward. He and Izuku then drive passed each other in the opposite direction.**

 **(I can feel the wind.)**

 **Izuku is seen driving with his hair shadowing his expression while Shoto looks sadly at a woman with white hair looking out a window.**

 **(It's blowing me around.)**

 **Izuku's eyes begin to glow green as he spins and throws five cards in the air, revealing them to be Heroic Champion Excalibur, Road Warrior, Gravity Warrior, Masked Hero Acid and Kuriboh.**

 **(See the sun arising.)**

 **Izuku puts on his helmet before he picks up a Fusion monster in his hands and slams it on his Duel Disk.**

 **(Fire in the sky.)**

 **A blue portal appears next to him before Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman comes out, flying next to Izuku.**

 **(Greatness thrusts itself into our lives.)**

 **Battlin Boxer Lead Yoke, Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir, Buster Blader, and Speedroid Terrortop fly in the air before Stardust Spark Dragon appears next to Izuku as he drives in the streets with a smile.**

 **Yugioh 5ds Heroes!**

' _Duel Academy Basement'_

A single whistle echoed through the lower levels of Duel Academy. Walking through the long hallway was a man, clad in a light blue security guard outfit with the Duel Academy logo over his right breast. He continued to walk through the basement, whistling a tune only familiar to him. "It looks like no one's trying to break in… for the seventh time." The guard said to himself as he came to a stop. He had been patrolling for hours, yet surprise surprise, there was no suspicious activity going on. Duel Academy was a prestigious school, so it would only make sense that the principal would hire some security to ensure the safety of the students. It still didn't mean he wasn't bored. Reaching for the radio in his belt, the guard turned it on, moving it close to his mouth. "Basement is clear. Nothing out of the ordinary."

" _Great Jim. Come back up. We have s... F…. ou…"_ A female voice spoke through the radio. However, it slowly began to die out, much to Jim's confusion.

"Say that again? I didn't catch that."

*Crackle*

All Jim heard was static, getting a sigh from him. "Great. Can't even get good reception down here." Jim said before he put his radio away.

*Clang*

He suddenly jumped at the sound of a paint can falling on the hard ground, the sound echoing everywhere. Quickly grabbing his flashlight, Jim turned it on and began examining the area, only to find nothing. "Is someone down here?"

No response.

"If you're a student, please come out and show your ID. Otherwise, I'll be forced to call the authorities."

Again, he got no response.

"You have until the count of three to come out or else." Jim said in a serious tone. "One… Two… two in a half…"

" _ **Hehehehehehe…"**_ A sudden chill ran through Jim's spine as he could faintly hear the sound of laughter in the shadows.

"W-Who's there?" Slowly, thick black smoke began to spread throughout the basement, blocking Jim's vision. "YOu're in a lot of trouble if you don't come-"

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ The last thing Jim saw was a ghoulish face rushing towards him, grabbing him by the neck to prevent him from screaming.

All that remained were his hat and flashlight.

' _Slifer Dorm dining hall'_

"... are you ready, for the scariest story in your lives?" Mineta said in a dark tone, holding a flashlight under his chin to give a sense of terror. Sitting around him were his fellow peers. Some listened to him intensely while others barely listened. "So, there was this couple, right? They were on Makeout Point one night after a long date. They cuddle, kiss a bit, talk about different things…"

' _Oh boy.'_ Many of the students thought with blank expressions. This was already getting boring and predictable.

"And then, the radio turns on. 'A serial killer just broke out of jail and is at large.' The last sighting is near makeout point and the girl gets scared." Mineta said darkly, the shadows around his face getting darker. "She tells his boyfriend they should leave, but the boyfriend doesn't think too much of it. He tells her nothing's wrong and they start making out. Things start getting hot as they begin to take off their-"

"Mineta! That's highly inappropriate!" Tenya called out while hand chopping the air. "Keep this story clean or else!"

"Okay, okay. Sheesh." Mineta waved his hand dismissively before he brought the flashlight close again. "The girl hears something rustling in the bushes outside. She hugs her boyfriend and tells him to check it out. He gets out of his car and walks to to bush, only to find nothing. And then… something drags him in. The girl, she freaks out and calls for him, but he doesn't call back. So she also gets out of the car and slowly walks to the bush. The wind keeps blowing harder and harder until she looks through the bush, and she sees it…"

He pauses in order to add some suspense. Toru and Syrus trembled a bit while the others waited for Mineta to finish.

"She saw… her boyfriend's head!"

*BOOM*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A loud girlish scream erupted throughout the dorm room as a large lightning bolt shot outside. Everyone focused their attention on the person who screamed.

But it wasn't one of the girls.

It was Syrus Trusdale… of all people.

He cupped his cheeks while sporting a terrified expression. Noticing the looks his classmates were giving him, the blue haired male blushed while lowering his head. "Ummm, sorry?"

"That was it?" Mina asked with clear disappointment in her voice.

"That was it? What do you mean?! That was the scariest story I had!" Mineta shouted in disbelief. When he first heard that story, he couldn't sleep for a whole day without having nightmares. Looking around, the short student realized that everyone was looked completely unfazed, which only added to his shock. "Are you seriously not scared?!"

"I'm out of here." Shark said with a scoff before he stood up, putting his hands in his pockets while walking away. Shoto then followed suit.

"Next time, try thinking of a better story." Jiro said with a sigh as she and the girls began to leave as well.

"But… But…" Mineta couldn't form any words, his little hands trembling in shock.

"Nice try, pal." Denki said with his friend with a sympathetic pat on his back. "I thought it was scary."

"Don't give me a sympathy pat!" Mineta shouted while pointing at the blonde. "I know that story was scary. Maybe I should've tried the bloodier version where the killer cuts off her face or something." This got a sweatdrop from his friend.

"Well, I think I'm going to bed." Rikido said with a big yawn as he stretched his arms.

"Don't forget, we have a quiz on Monday. It's in regards to archetypes and how they support one another." Tenya said in a stoic tone as he and Rikido began to walk away. He stopped and looked back to see Izuku comforting Syrus. "Midoriya, Truesdale?"

"We're coming." Izuku said as he rubbed Syrus' back. "Are you okay now?"

"Sorry, I just really hate scary stories." Syrus confessed with a heavy sigh. "I still can't believe I screamed. That was embarrassing." Soon, the four boys left, with Mineta and Kaminari following suit.

But little did they know… the door to the entrance slowly began to open.

' _Uraraka and Asui's room'_

Ochaco brushed her teeth lazily, clad in a pair of cute pink pajamas. It was 9:13 in the evening, yet she wanted to get some sleep early for the weekend. She and her roommate Tsuyu(or Tsu as she liked her friends calling her) had plans to go to the mall with their friends. It was good to take some time to relax after a hard week of school. Once she finished brushing her teeth, she turned on the sink and spit out the toothpaste form in her mouth. She drank some water to clean her mouth before raising her head.

But something happened that made her freeze up.

On the bathroom mirror… were the words 'REDRUM' in red.

*SPIT*

Out of pure shock, Ochaco spit out the water in her mouth, hitting the mirror. Stepping back, she quickly began rubbing her eyes. Once she opened them, the letters were gone, and all she was staring at was her reflection. "What was that?" She quietly asked herself, trying to process what she just saw. Maybe it was her mind playing tricks, or she was just getting tired. Either way, it was just so weird.

" _Ochaco, are you okay?"_ Tsuyu called out from the bedroom, snapping Ochaco out of her funk.

"Oh, it's nothing!" Ochaco quickly replied. Until she could explain what happened, she was going to keep it to herself.

As she exited the bathroom… the letters Ochaco say began to reappear, only they were flipped in a way that only one word could be seen.

MURDER.

' _Iida and Truesdale's room'_

The dorm room occupied by Tenya Iida and Syrus Trusedale was quiet to say the least. The only noise that were echoing through the room were the booming crashes of lightning outside and the small whimpers of Syrus Truesdale. He hated thunder ever since he was a kid, and add to the fact he couldn't get Mineta's story out of his head and you have a recipe for disaster. _'I-It's okay, Syrus. You're just scared. It was just a story and all you're hearing is thunder. Nothing is going to hurt you.'_ Syrus repeated in his mind as he looked at the ceiling. He took a few small breaths to keep his heart calm. Slowly, he blinked his eyes, each time feeling more and more droozy.

Blink.

He saw the ceiling.

Blink.

He still saw the ceiling.

But then, he blinked his eyes for a third time.

*BOOM*

As another loud crash of thunder erupted outside, Syrus saw something he never thought he would see. Appearing over him was a rotting corpse, green as Izuku's hair and one eye hanging from its socket. It moaned lazily as it reached down.

In this situation, Syrus could only do one thing…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Syrus screamed as loud as his lungs could muster, his blanket covering his head in an attempt to protect himself from the zombie.

"TRUESDALE, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Iida, run! There's a zombie in here!" Syrus shouted back before he removed the blanket from his face, though instead of the rotting corpse, he saw a very displeased Tenya Iida, glaring at him from his bed. Standing up, Tenya rushed towards his roommate before moving his arms in a robotic fashion.

"Do you know how late it is? Our classmates are currently sleeping, and your yelling would wake them up! Not only is this rude, but it also goes against the rules of curfew!" Tenya scolded like a father to their child, making Syrus shrink into his bed.

"B-But I saw it. It was right here." Syrus said while pointing at the edge of his bed. Tenya rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Look, you're just having nightmares about Mineta's story. Please, just try to sleep without screaming. Can you do that for me? For our fellow classmates?" Tenya practically begged in a stern tone. Syrus, seeing his roommate's expression, nodded his head. "Thank you." Letting out a relieved sigh, Tenya walked back to his bed, lying on the soft mattress before covering his body with the blanket.

But little did Tenya know, an invisible being slowly fazed through the door, letting out a low chuckle.

' _Midoriya and Rhodes' room'_

"Mmmm…. Mmmm… I play Monster Reborn…. Go Jet Warrior…" Inside Izuku and Alexis' room, the former was muttering dueling strategies in his sleep, a smile on his face. At first, his roommate was shocked at this development, yet after a few days, it became less of a problem and she could sleep over his sleep talking. "I play…. Synchro Blast… destroy your monster…. I attack directly ..."

" _Help….."_

"Huh?" Hearing a soft voice, Izuku moved his sleep, his eyes slowly opened for a brief second before they closed again.

" _Help me…."_

"Rhodes?" Opening his eyes, Izuku could barely see his roommate's sleeping figure, her chest rising ever so slightly with each breath she took. He rubbed his tired eyes, but it was clear that Alexis wasn't talking to him. "Who was that?" He questioned quietly while holding himself up with one elbow.

" _HELP!"_

Izuku suddenly shot up, hearing a cry of fear from outside his dorm room. He didn't know what the hell was going on, but if someone was in trouble, he was going to at least check it out. Slipping on his slippers, Izuku slowly made his way to the door, turning the doorknob as quietly as he could.

*CREAK*

He let out a small flinch as his door creaked rather loudly. _'Oh crap.'_

"Hmmm, who's there?" Alexis spoke up, having woken up from the noise. She opened her tired eyes and the first thing she saw was her roommate, looking back at her with wide eyes. "Midoriya?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." Izuku said with an apologetic tone.

"What's going on? Do you want something to drink?" Alexis said while turning on her phone to look at the time.

" _HELP!"_ Another cry for help erupted from the halls, causing Izuku and Alexis to straighten up in shock, with the latter standing up.

"Who was that?!" Alexis asked urgently.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Izuku said in a serious tone before he ran out of his room. Alexis, feeling a sense of dread, quickly put on her shoes and ran after her friend. The two ran through the hallway while listening for the cries for help. "No one else heard those screams?"

"Maybe they're still sleeping. Who do you think is in trouble?" Alexis asked as she and Izuku reached the elevator. Izuku quickly pressed the button to call for the elevator, only for it to do nothing. "It looks like the power's out. Let's go down the stairs." The two quickly ran to the emergency stairs, running down to the first floor.

" _HELP!"_

"The dining hall!" Izuku called out before he and Alexis run towards the dining hall, pushing the doors open. Taking out their phones, the two students turn on the flashlight app and began looking around. "Hello? Is there someone there?"

"It's okay, we're here to help." Alexis called out in a reassuring tone. Not hearing anything, the two began investigating the area, looking under tables and behind the couch, yet they still couldn't find anyone.

" _ **Hehehehehehe…"**_ Unbeknownst to the two, the invisible being from Tenya and Syrus' room was in the dining hall, watching them search tirelessly. Grabbing a nearby desk, the invisible being lifted it up before tossing it towards Izuku in full force. The green haired male was too preoccupied searching to notice the table flying towards him.

"LOOKOUT!" Before the table could hit him, a shadowy figure leaped forward and tackled Izuku to the ground, making him yelp in shock.

*CRASH*

The table crashed into the wall, shattering to pieces. "MIDORIYA!" Alexis called out with concern as she aimed her flashlight towards him. Much to her shock, the person lying on top of Izuku was none other than Tsuyu Asui, who laid on top of him while wearing a cute pair of green frog like pajamas. "Tsu?"

"Yup, ribbit. Sorry for scaring you like that, Midoriya. But I didn't have any time to warn you." Tsuyu said to her fellow green haired classmate, who blushed from the contact they were having.

"N-No, that's okay. Thank you, Asui." Izuku confessed as Tsuyu stood up, offering him a hand which he took. "What were you doing here?"

"Tsu, are you okay?!" An all too familiar voice called out. Running into the dining hall were Ochaco Uraraka, Syrus Trusedale and Tenya Iida, all holding flashlights in their hands.

"Ochaco? Iida? Truesdale?" Izuku said in confusion.

"Hey. What a night, huh?" Syrus said with a nervous smile.

"We heard someone calling for help. Of course, we couldn't ignore that, so me and Truesdale used my spare flashlights and ran as fast as we could." Tenya said stoically while fixing his glasses. "We came across Uraraka and Asui as they too heard the screaming."

"But when we tried calling the others, they weren't answering. It was like they didn't hear anything." Ochaco said with a worried tone. "Something weird's going on. First, someone wrote red rum on the bathroom mirror."

"And there was that z-zombie in our room." Syrus said with a trembling voice.

"And now there was that table that almost crushed Midoriya." Tsuyu added while putting a finger on her chin.

"Writing on the mirror, a zombie in the room, and a flying table… this doesn't make any sense." Alexis said with narrowed eyes while crossing her arms under her bust.

"I agree. It almost feels… paranormal." Tenya spoke up, getting everyone to look at him. "What? I just happen to have watched a film about ghosts when I was young. It just reminds me of this situation!"

"Look, we need to focus." Izuku said in order to get back on track. "Someone could still need our help, and since the power's out, we can't call campus security. We need to find them before… before…. Before…."

"Before what, Midoriya?" Ochaco asked curious, seeing Izuku's eyes slowly widen in horror as he raised a shaky right hand.

"G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-"

"Gorilla?" Syrus asked innocently.

"GHOST!" Izuku shouted in pure horror, causing them all to jump at the volume of his voice. But realizing what he said, the five slowly turned their heads in order to see what Izuku was talking about.

But the moment they did, the color in their faces completely disappeared.

Because standing behind them… was a floating figure, clad in a torn black cloak and a hood covering their head. Slowly, the strange figure raised their head, revealing dry skin and a creepy grin. _**"I... found….. You…."**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Without a moment to spare, the group of six began to run as fast as they possibly could, all while screaming bloody mary. They quickly ran into the kitchen, slamming the door behind them shut.

"OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD! IT'S A REAL GHOST!" Syrus shouted as he pushed his back against the door, trying his best to hold the ghost at bay.

"Wait, c-can't ghosts… phase through solid objects?" Izuku stuttered in realization. That little fact caused Syrus to gasp as he slid down the door.

"I forgot….." Syrus moaned as he fell on his side.

"What do we do?! What do we do?! WHAT DO WE DO?!" Ochaco shouted in distress, slowly having a panic attack. She never really believed in ghost stories, even as a kid. But the fact one was in the dining hall AND calling out to them made her reconsider her claim.

"Ochaco, calm down." Tsuyu said in a surprisingly calm tone. "This could all be a trick by Mineta."

"Just because we didn't scream at his story? That's a bit too far, even for him." Alexis interjected, though from the tone of her voice, she sounded skeptical. "Iida, what do you think?"

"I'm not entirely sure. This whole situation is getting out of hand." Tenya said while biting the lower part of his lip. "There must be some type of explanation for this. We just need to think."

"I don't think that's an option." Tsuyu said, a slightly frightened tone evident in her voice.

"And why's that?"

"Look behind you…" Tsuyu said while taking a step back, along with the other five. Tenya gulped as he slowly turned his head, only to see trays, bowls and other kitchen utensils spinning in the air, almost like they were trapped in a whirlpool.

"W-What?"

" _ **Hungry…. I need food…. I NEED SOULS!"**_ The voice of the ghost echoed through the kitchen as the items began to fly everywhere, crashing into the wall and hitting the ground.

"GET DOWN!" Izuku called out as he and the others ducked, avoiding any damage from the items. He looked up, only to widen his eyes as the ghost reappeared in the middle of the utensil tornado. "Oh no…."

" **RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** The ghost let out an animalistic roar as it rushed towards Izuku.

And just like that, his world went dark.

' _Duel Academy Basement'_

"Hmmmm…. Hmmmm… Hmmmm..." A loud groan left Izuku's barely open lips as he slowly began to regain consciousness. With his eyelids twitching, the green haired teen opened them, finding himself in a barely lit room, filled with different kinds of machinery. "Wha… What... what's going on?" Attempting to move his arms, Izuku noticed that his arms were trapped in what looked like black rope. "Who tied me up?"

" **Ahhh, so you've awoken. How interesting."** A chilling voice spoke up, causing Izuku to tense up. Raising his head, Izuku came face to face with the ghost, though with the light, he could fully see their attire.

The ghost was shorter than Izuku expected, being around 5'1. They had a humanoid figure, with pure white skin and blood red eyes, along with shoulder length white messy hair. They wore tattered tan clothes, a torn black cape and no footwear. The ghost let out a dark chuckle as they noticed the expression on Izuku's face.

" **I didn't think any human would wake up on their own. But I'm not complaining. In fact, it makes eating your soul more satisfying."** The ghost said with a menacing grin.

"Y-You… You're… a Duel Monster. You're Zombie Master!" Izuku exclaimed in a shocked tone. Having studied different types of decks and archetypes, it was only natural that Izuku would recognize a monster when he saw one. That still didn't mean he wasn't shocked by what was going on. "H-How? Why? Who?"

" **Humans, always asking such ridiculous questions."** Zombie Master said with a shake of its head. **"But I can understand the confusion, so allow me to explain."** It raised a finger while grinning darkly. **"One day a year, the barrier between your world and mine is weakened and some duel monsters are strong enough to appear in your world as spectres, wandering aimlessly for energy. I happen to appear in this place and sensed some interesting power from you humans. I couldn't resist, so I came and took as many of you as I could."** Zombie Master gestured to its left, which Izuku's eyes followed, only for him to gasp.

Leaning against a radiator were Izuku's friends, as well as the security guard from earlier, each rendered unconscious as they were constricted to the same black ropes as he was.

"GUYS!" Izuku called out as loud as he could, though much to his disappointment, they weren't responding. "WAKE UP!"

" **Try as many times as you want, but they'll never wake up."** Zombie Master said with an amused tone before it tilted its head. **"How were you able to wake up? Oh well, it doesn't matter to me. I'll still consume your energy."**

"W-Wait, you can't do that!" Izuku called out, much to Zombie Master's curiosity.

" **And why is that?"**

"Because… because… Ummm…" Izuku tried his best to think of an excuse to save himself and his friends. He knew Zombie Master wouldn't care about money, nor about any other duel cards.

Wait, duel cards… duel monsters… A DUEL!

"Because, wouldn't you want to work up an appetite?" Izuku spoke up. "I-I know when I have a duel, I get hungry every time."

" **What's your point?"** Zombie Master demanded with an irritated tone. If this human kept stalling, he would eat him first. Taking in a few deep breaths, Izuku looked at Zombie Master with a serious expression.

"I.. I challenge you to a duel. If I win, you leave me and my friends alone. But if you win… you can e-eat us." Izuku said, having lost his courage for a split second. Zombie Master considered this proposal. The human was clearly trying his best to save his friends, yet… he brought up an interesting point. Battling him would make eating their souls even more satisfying, and that was more than enough of a reason for him.

With a grin, Zombie Master swiped their arm, causing the black ropes to disappear around Izuku, allowing him to stand on his own two feet. **"Okay human, we'll duel. But when I win, I'll assure you that I will eat your soul first. Slowly so I can savor the taste~"** To emphasis its point, Zombie Master licked their lips, sending a shiver down Izuku's spine.

' _Oh, I hope I don't regret this.'_ Izuku thought, though he already felt that way from what was going on. "Before we do this, I need my deck." Izuku said while swallowing a small lump in his throat.

" **Then hurry, I don't want to be kept waiting."** Zombie Master said, having lost its playful tone. It was hungry, and if he stalled any longer, he would just eat the whole lot of them. With wide eyes, Izuku quickly ran out of the basement in order to get back to his dorm. As it waited, the duel monster spirit glanced at the other humans before an idea popped in its mind. Raising its right hand, Zombie Master pressed its middle finger and thumb together before snapping them.

The moment he did, the humans began to wake up, letting out groans of pain.

"Midoriya? Guys? Are you there?" Alexis said tiredly before she fully opened her eyes, only to realize the area she was in.

"Hey, what's going on?!" Ochaco spoke up, looking down at the black ropes around her body.

"I can't move!" Tenya added, trying his best to break through the ropes.

"Are we in a boiler room?" Tsuyu said, taking in her surroundings.

"G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-Guys!" Syrus squeaked in fear, getting their attention. It was then that they realized they were being watched.

" **Hello~~~"** Zombie Master greeted with a chuckle.

"GHOST!" Ochaco and Syrus shouted in unison, moving around their binds in a futile effort to run away.

"This can't be real." Alexis said, feeling fear crawl into her own chest.

"W-Who are you?!" Tenya demanded, keeping a strong tone in order to hide his shock.

" **Me? I'm just a hungry spirit, passing by. Who are YOU?"** Zombie Master asked rhetorically, glaring at them with its red eyes.

"Why are we here? What are you going to do?" Tsuyu asked, keeping as much of a calm tone as possible, given the situation.

" **As of now? Nothing. I'm just waiting for my opponent to return. He said he would help me work up an appetite… for your souls."** Zombie Master said with an especially hungry tone, causing all of them to shiver.

"Wait, you said opponent." Tenya said with a confused tone. "Who are you-?"

"I'm here!" The door to the boiler room opened, and much to the human's shock, the person returning was their classmate, Izuku Midoriya. He had his green Duel Disk attached to his arm, as well as a deck in hand. Noticing everyone's looks, Izuku smiled. "You guys are awake. Good."

"M-Midoriya, what's going on? A-And what does this ghost mean when he said he was w-waiting for his opponent?!" Syrus called out, earning a nervous grin from the green haired male.

"Yyyyeeeaaaahhh, about that… I kinda… challenged it to a duel." Izuku confessed, feeling ridiculous with the way he said that.

"YOU WHAT?!" Came the obvious response, though surprisingly, the guard was still asleep. It seemed that Zombie Master forgot to wake him up. Oh well.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?! HOW WOULD THAT EVEN BE POSSIBLE?!" Tenya practically demanded, unable to see any logic to Izuku dueling this ghost.

"I need to save you guys, so I thought this was the only way." Izuku said in a serious tone as he walked a good distance away from Zombie Master. "Just trust me on this. I'll win."

" **You're so confident, I'll say that much."** Zombie Master said as it extended its left arm… only for five scythe blades out of it. A deck then materialized in the scythe Duel Disk as Zombie Master. **"But in the end of this little duel, I'll eat your souls and then move onto the rest of this school!"** The others looked concerned with this, but due to the seriousness of the situation, all they could do was support their friend.

' _I know I haven't used this deck in an actual duel before, but my dad wouldn't have given it to me unless he thought it was strong.'_ Izuku thought as he looked at his deck. He could've just used his Synchron deck, but he wanted to try out his second deck. It might seem like a bad move, but for the sake of his friends, he would have to risk it. Inserting the deck in his Duel Disk, Izuku activated the energy blade function, giving Zombie Master a serious glare. Both combatants simply stared at each other, neither moving an inch.

' _Good luck, Midoriya.'_ The others thought in concern.

And then… a pipe let out a large amount of steam, signaling the beginning of the duel. Without a minute to lose, the two began drawing until they each had five cards in hand.

"DUEL/ **DUEL!** "

 **Izuku Midoriya: 8000 LP**

 **Zombie Master: 8000 LP**

" **I will start your death with this!"** Zombie Master declared as they drew their sixth card. Looking at their hand, Zombie Master grabbed the card on the far left before placing it on its scythe. **"I summon one monster facedown in defense mode. Turn end."** A card appeared horizontally in front of Zombie Master.

"That's it?" Ochaco asked with a question mark appearing over her head. Playing it defensively isn't a bad way to start a duel, but it was still a surprise.

"It must be trying to lure Midoriya. Or maybe it just doesn't have a good starting hand." Alexis theorized with narrowed eyes.

' _Either his monster has a flip effect, or it has high defense. I have to be careful.'_ Izuku told himself before he placed his fingers on top of his deck. "I draw!" Izuku drew his sixth card before he looked at it, gasping lightly. _'It's one of the new monsters! And it's attack points are almost at 2000. Maybe I should use it, see what Zombie Master has.'_

"It looks like Midoriya has a plan." Tenya said with interest.

"Let's hope…" Syrus said with a whimper.

"I summon one of my newest monsters: Suanni, Fire of the Yang Zing!" Izuku slammed the card on top of his Duel Disk. Suddenly, a tornado of fire appears in front of Izuku as a skinny figure began to fly up. The flames disappeared at Izuku's new monster emerged, and its appearance surprised his classmates. Instead of a warrior or machine, the new monster was a red slender dragon that looked similar to a chinese dragon with long wings, long brown hair on its face and tail, a lion like face and red eyes. The new monster let out a roar as it flew in the air a bit before it landed in front of its master.

 **Suanni, Fire of the Yang Zing: LV 4. Att: 1900/Def: 0**

"Wow, that's something I didn't expect." Tsuyu said in a surprised tone.

"He's not using his Synchron deck?" Tenya asked with a confused tone. Since he was there for Izuku's duel in the Practical Exam, he was able to see how his classmate dueled. Yet seeing this new deck was a surprise. The only one who wasn't surprised was Alexis, who sported a smile.

' _So he's really using that deck? I hope you have a strategy, Midoriya.'_ Alexis prayed in her mind.

"Now Suanni, attack Zombie Master's facedown monster!" Izuku commanded. Suanni opened its mouth before unleashing a torrent of flames, engulfing the facedown can in fire. The face then flipped up, revealing the monster to be an aging turtle with a pyramid as its shell. The turtle let out a low moan before it exploded. However, rather than get annoyed, Zombie Master let out a smirk.

" **Thank you for that. You activated Pyramid Turtle's special ability!"** Zombie Master declared as its deck began to glow. **"Whenever that monster is destroyed by battle, I can summon a zombie monster with 2000 of less defense points from my deck. Now I summon Plaguespreader Zombie in defense mode!"** A card from the middle of Zombie Master's deck ejected out before it grabbed it and placed it on the scythe duel disk. Soon, a hand popped out of the ground, causing the humans to jump in shock. The hand slammed onto the ground before it slowly began to drag out the rest of the corpse. Izuku and the others watched in disgust as a short, muscular humanoid creature ross from the ground, a torn shirt hanging off its chest, a short tail coming out of its back and a skeletal-like face looking at them with a moan of pain.

 **Plaguespreader Zombie: LV 2. Att: 400/Def: 200**

Plaguespreader Zombie let out a misty purple breath from its mouth, allowing it to spread across the boiler room. Izuku and the others unfortunately caught a whiff of its breath and nearly gagged in response. "Holy crap, that's so gross!" Syrus said while moving his head back, though the air still smelled disgusting.

"I think I'm going to throw up." Tsuyu whined, trying her best not to throw up her dinner.

"What's worse is that Plaguespreader Zombie is *Cough* a Tuner monster." Tenya responded, coughing a bit at the harsh smell.

' _It must be preparing for a Synchro summon. I have to stop it, but…'_ Izuku looked at his hand and frown. He didn't have a card that would prevent his opponent from summoning from the Extra Deck. After a quick scan, Izuku grabbed two cards before inserting them in his Duel Disk. "I place two cards facedown, and end my turn." Two cards appeared vertically in front of Izuku before disappearing.

" **Then it's my turn!"** Zombie Master drew its next card, letting out a big grin. **"Well, well, well. It looks like faith has other plans for you. If you think one of me is trouble… how about TWO?"** It took Izuku a minute to think of Zombie Master's words before he gasped.

"No way, you can't-!"

" **I summon... ZOMBIE MASTER, IN ATTACK MODE!"** With a cackle, Zombie Master summoned its next monster, which turned out to be itself.

 **Zombie Master: LV 4. Att: 1800/Def: 0**

"He summoned himself? This is insane." Alexis said with a surprised tone.

"And it's worse with its ability." Tsuyu added with concern.

" **Like your friend said, I have a very useful ability."** Zombie Master said while grabbing a card from his hand. **"By sending a monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can summon a zombie monster from either player's graveyard to my side of the field. Goodbye Mezuki…"** Zombie Master sent its card to the graveyard, causing it to glow. **"And welcome back, Pyramid Turtle!"** The Zombie Master on the field let out a mad cackle as it fired a bolt of purple lightning on the ground, causing it to split open. Soon, Pyramid Turtle began to climb to the surface, reappearing between Zombie Master and Plaguespreader Zombie.

 **Pyramid Turtle: LV 4. Att: 1200/Def: 1400**

" **Now, I will show you the power in my grasp."** Zombie Master said as a gust of wind appeared around it, causing its clap to flap wildly. Something told the humans that they were going to face something powerful. **"I tune level 2 Plaguespreader Zombie with my level 4 Pyramid Turtle!"** Plaguespreader Zombie moaned as it transformed into two green rings, which surrounded Pyramid Turtle. The four star monster then turned into four white stars. **"With the power of these two immortal creatures, I shall call forth a beast that you have never witnessed. I Synchro summon… Doomkaiser Javelin!"** The stars in the rings erupted with a bright pillar of light. The sound of galloping hooves rang in the air as a large figure began to emerge from the light. Soon, the light died out and everyone could see what Zombie Master's new creature was, and suffice to say… they wish they hadn't.

Standing in front of the spirit was a large armored giant, riding a plague-ridden horse, parts of its skin were peeling off. The armor looked rusty and half of the helmet was damaged, revealing the face of what can only be described as a zombie. It carried a long bloody javelin and a broken shield.

 **Doomkaiser Kavelin: LV 6. Att: 2200/Def: 1800**

"Okay, that's disgusting." Alexis gagged, seeing some of the horse's skin fall off. Who could run such a disgusting monster?

"I've never seen that Synchro monster before." Izuku said with a nervous sweat. From the way Zombie Master gloated, this monster was strong. He could only hope his facedowns would be enough.

" **That's because it's a rather dangerous monster to have."** Zombie Master confessed, though it still didn't stop smirking. **"Allow me to show you its abilities. The first activates upon its summon. Now you take 400 points of damage for each zombie used to summon it."**

"Since it used Plaguespreader Zombie and Pyramid Turtle, that means Midoriya's going to take 800 points of damage!" Ochaco yelled urgently. Doomkaiser Javelin reached into its belt and took out two broken daggers. With a lazy moan, the Synchro monster threw the daggers at Midoriya, successfully piercing his chest.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Izuku let out a cry of pain as he fell on his knees, holding his chest.

 **Izuku: 8000-7200**

"Midoriya?!" Tenya called out.

"What happened?! Are you okay?!" Syrus added with heavy concern.

"It… It hurts… those daggers… they hurt." Izuku whimpered, his body shivering like a leaf. He looked down and noticed no visible wounds on his body, yet those daggers felt so real. "What was that?"

" **Well, it looks like you felt the seriousness of this situation."** Zombie Master chuckled, getting everyone's attention. **"You see, the damage in this duel is real. The more damage you take, the more pain you feel."**

"And if Midoriya loses all his life points…" Tsuyu couldn't finish her sentence as she and the others realized what would happen if their classmate lost.

Izuku… would die.

"You never told us that!" Ochaco shouted in anger, though Zombie Master simply shrugged it off.

"Midoriya, will you be able to continue?" Tenya asked his classmate with a worried tone. Izuku took a few short breaths before he stood up, giving them a forced smile.

"D-Don't worry about me. I… I can do it." Izuku said before he glared at Zombie Master. "It still doesn't change anything. I will win and save you guys."

" **So stoic. I'll be sure to remember that when I consume your soul."** Zombie Master before it extended its arm. **"Doomkaiser Javelin, attack Suanni with Painful Javelin!"** The undead knight kicked the side of its horse, causing its stead to run forward, its javelin extended forward.

"Midoriya, do something!" Tsuyu shouted, though Izuku said nothing. He had a plan, and he needed Doomkaiser Javelin to attack his monster. Suanni let out a fire breath, only for Doomkaiser Javelin to block it with its shield before it stabbed the dragon-like monster through the throat. Once it pierced all the way, Suanni exploded, sending painful waves at Izuku, who groaned while lowering his head.

 **Izuku: 7200-6900**

" **Now Zombie Master, att-"**

"I activate my trap! Yang Zing Creation!" Izuku shouted as he raised his head before his right facedown ross, revealing a trap card with an image of three dragon-like creatures surrounding each other. "When you destroyed by Suanni, this trap activates, and I can summon one Yang Zing monster from my deck. Not only that, when Suanni is destroyed by battle or card effect, its special ability lets me summon another Yang Zing from my deck in defense mode." Two cards ejected from Izuku's deck before he picked them up and slammed them on his Duel Disk. "I summon Jiaotu, Darkness of the Yang Zing in defense mode, and Bi'an, Earth of the Yang Zing in attack mode!" Two pillars of energy, one dark purple and the other light brown, erupted on the field as two figures materialized.

From the left, a turtle-like creature with grey skin, multiple armorpads placed on its back and elbows, black hair on its face and tail, and red eyes appeared with a deep growl.

And on the right, a chinese-like tiger dragon with long yellow hair on its face and tail, two long brown horns and red eyes appeared, spinning around the air while eyeing its opponents.

 **Jiaotu, Darkness of the Yang Zing: LV 2. Att: 0/Def: 2000**

 **Bi'an, Earth of the Yang Zing: LV 3. Att: 1600/Def: 0**

"Woah! Now that's a move." Syrus said in awe.

"He wanted his monster to be destroyed so he can summon two more of them." Tsuyu said with equal awe.

"Now he won't lose anymore life points from Zombie Master." Ochaco said with a relieved sigh. However, she failed to notice the smile on Alexis' face.

"He's not done yet." Alexis spoke up, much to their surprise.

" **You may have saved yourself from more damage, but I won't stop."** Zombie Master said as it extended its arm.

"Not yet." Izuku said with a smile on his face. "Because my Yang Zing monsters were summoned during your battle phase, their second ability activates! Instant Synchro!" Jiaotu roared as it leaped in the air, transforming into two green rings.

"A Synchro summon during your opponent's turn? Amazing." Tenya couldn't help but say in shock and admiration. If he could figure out a way to do this for his Speedroid deck, then it help in the long run. When they survive this, maybe Midoriya can help him. Bi'an flew into the rings, transforming into three white stars.

"From a dragon of darkness and earth comes a creature that will bring justice to us." Izuku closed his eyes before opening them sharply. "I Synchro summon… Denglong, First of the Yang Zing!" The green rings erupted into a pillar of light. A beast-like roar echoed through the boiler room as the other saw a slim figure land in front of Izuku. Once the light died out, a large golden quadrupedal dragon with a long tail, short wings, and a large jaw appeared in front of Izuku, growling at its enemies as it lowered itself defensively.

 **Denglong, First of the Yang Zing: LV 5. Att: 0/Def: 2800**

"Because this card was special summoned, I get to add one Yang Zing card from my deck to my hand." Izuku said as his deck began to auto shuffle to the top card slid out, allowing him to add it to his hand.

Zombie Master let out a low growl at the bright like the creature was emitting. It was a creature of darkness, so having such a pure monster near it was irritating. **"I place one card facedown and end my turn."** A card briefly appeared in front of Zombie Master before it disappeared.

"As long as Midoriya has a monster with strong defense, he should be safe for now." Tsuyu said with a cute smile.

"Yes, but he needs to end this duel quickly. Otherwise, Zombie Master may gain the advantage." Tenya said in a serious tone.

"Come on, Midoriya!" Ochaco cheered, getting looks from her classmates. She shrunk down with an embarrassed blush. "What? We're still cheering for him."

' _It's a good thing I put down that trap. Otherwise, I would've lost two monsters.'_ Izuku thought with a light pant. That damage he was dealt earlier was starting to take its toll, even if it was minimal to his Life Points. _'Iida's right, I have to end this now.'_ Placing his fingers on top of his deck, Izuku drew his next card, only to smile at it. _'And this is the card that'll help me make a comeback!'_ "From my hand, I play Life Cycle of the Yang Zing!" Izuku inserted a Spell Card in his Duel Disk, with the image of a large wheel with six Yang Zing monster tablets on it appeared in front of him. The ground ripped open as Jiaotu emerged from it. "Thanks to this spell card, by banishing one Yang Zing from my Graveyard, I can summon another Yang Zing with a different element from my deck, though if it leaves the field, it's banished." The wheel began to spin as Jiaotu began to glow before it disappeared. The wheel began to slow down before the needle stopped on the japanese symbol for wind. "I special summon Pulao, Wind of the Yang Zing!" A green light began to shine as a figure began to emerge in front of Izuku. A slim, green dragon with small wings, a five feathered tail tip and red eyes with yellow irises flew around Izuku before landing next to Denglong.

 **Pulao, Wind of the Yang Zing: LV 1. Att: 0/Def: 1800**

"Next, I summon another Yang Zing. This time, one of water." Izuku said with a confident smile, unknowingly getting Tsuyu to perk up. "Come out Bixi, Water of the Yang Zing!" A geyser of water shot out of the ground before an aqua blue turtle-like Dragon with a blue shell, white hair tipped tail, twin horns and a long white beard with equally long eyebrows appeared, barely raising its head.

 **Bixi, Water of the Yang Zing: LV 2. Att: 0/Def: 2000**

"He's going to Synchro Summon. He's going to Synchro Summon!" Syrus said, unable to hide his enthusiasm. What can he say? So far, Izuku's Synchro Summons were awesome, and this one might not be an exception.

"But neither of his new monsters are Tuners." Alexis pointed out with a frown.

" **That's right. You don't have a Tuner on the field!"** Zombie Master said with a wide grin. **"You may have some defense, but it won't help you."** Izuku, however, wasn't affected by the taunting. In fact, his smile grew slightly.

"Pulao and Bixi may not be Tuners…. But Denglong is." Izuku spoke up, earning surprised looks from everyone. "He's a Synchro Tuner, one of the rarest Tuner monsters in the game, and I'm about to use him." Extending his arm, Izuku declared his next move. "I tune level five Denglong with level 2 Bixi!" Denglong let out a roar as it turned into five green rings, which surrounded Bixi. The level two monster then transformed into two white stars. "With the golden light of my Synchro monster and the defense of my water monster, I'll summon a monster that will help me even this duel and win our freedom." The rings erupted in a bright pillar of light as Izuku extended his arms up. "I Synchro Summon… Yazi, Evil of the Yang Zing!"

*RRRROOOOAAAAARRRRR*

A loud roar rang from the light as a massive figure appeared from it. "H-H-Holy crap!" Syrus exclaimed with wide eyes.

Flying in front of Izuku was a massive dragon, with a grey underbelly and neck. Its black hair was stretched throughout its back, several dark blue gems on its body, large pink wings, a long grey tail and red eyes. The new Synchro monster growled heavily, sizing up its prey for the moment it can attack.

 **Yazi, Evil of the Yang Zing: LV 7. Att: 2600/Def: 2100**

" **Evil of the Yang Zing? What an interesting monster you have."** Zombie Master said, taking in the new creature. It looked at its hand and smiled. With one card, it can change the whole duel.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Izuku said, his smile not faltering. "I activate Yazi's special ability!" Perking its head up, Yazi turned to Pulao before it opened its mouth, a large gust of wind slowly sucking in the small monster. "Once per turn, I can sacrifice one Yang Zing in order to destroy one card on your field. So I sacrifice Pulao in order to destroy Doomkaiser Javelin!" Pulao turned into green energy as it entered Yazi's mouth. Feeling the power in its body, Yazi unleashed a green fireball at Doomkaiser Javelin. The zombie type Synchro raised its shield, but it provided futile as it was engulfed in a large explosion. Though Zombie Master didn't feel any pain, it still covered itself from the dust. "And with one less monster, Yazi, attack! Stream of Chaos!" Yazi widened its eyes as it opened its mouth, this time it was laced with black energy before it unleashed a powerful breath attack towards Zombie Master.

" **FOOL!"** Zombie Master shouted as its facedown was raised, revealing the image of a red meteor hitting a blue barrier. **"I activate my trap, Mirror Force! Now your Synchro Monster will be destroyed by its own attack!"** A rainbow colored barrier surrounded the Zombie Masters, blocking Yazi's attack.

"Without Yazi, Midoriya won't have anything to protect his Life Points!" Ochaco shouted with heavy concern.

"He wouldn't let something like that happen." Alexis said, praying that her roommate can pull through. She noticed his smile hadn't disappeared, which only proved her point. Yazi's attack continued to push through Mirror Force….

*CRACK*

Only for the barrier to slowly crack. **"WHAT?!"**

"I forgot to mention something else about my Yang Zings." Izuku said with a confident tone. "Whenever I use one for a Synchro summon, they give the monster a new ability. Since I used Bixi to summon Yazi, he's immune to all trap cards!" Everyone gasped in shock as Yazi's attack broke through Mirror Force and moved towards the Zombie Master on the field. All the level four monster could do was scream as Yazi's attack engulfed it in a bright light.

" **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"** As for the spirit of Zombie Master, it screamed in agony as Yazi's attack burned its skin.

 **Zombie Master: 8000-7200**

"And because I hit you for damage, I can activate my trap card. Burning Soul!" Izuku's second facedown ross, revealing an image of a man covered in a red aura striking another man on the face. "When my monster destroys another one of your monsters, half of my monster's attack points are taken out of your Life Points!" A red aura surrounded Zombie Master before it was engulfed in an explosion, causing it to scream in pain.

 **Zombie Master: 7200-5900**

"Well done, Midoriya! An excellent combination of offense and support. You truly are an exceptional duelist." Tenya spoke up with pride as his glasses began to shine, causing the others to sweatdrop at his behavior.

"Thanks… Iida." Izuku replied with a nervous chuckle.

" **You….. You…. YOU….."** Everyone turned their attention to the smoke, where Zombie Master stood. **"YOU MISERABLE HUMAN!"** Shooting out of the smoke was none other than Zombie Master, whose face was burning off as foam leaked out of its mouth and eyes. This caused the humans to jump in shock. **"HOW DARE YOU HURT ME!"** Out of anger, Zombie Master raised a hand towards the others, causing them to levitate in the air.

"GUYS!" Izuku shouted as he rushed towards them, only for Zombie Master to fire a bolt of lightning in front of him to keep him in place. The green haired malen turned to his opponent in anger. "They have nothing to do with this! Leave them alone!"

" **I'LL DO AS I PLEASE! NO ONE MAKES A FOOL OUT OF ME!"** Zombie Master roared in rage, closing his hand. The ropes around Tenya and the others began to squeeze them, causing them to gasp for air.

"Mi… Do… Ri… Ya…." Alexis could barely for words, the ropes tightening around her chest and stomach.

"Can't…. Breathe….." Syrus whimpered, feeling the air escaping his lungs.

"STOP IT!" Izuku shouted, his fists shaking in anger. He couldn't let his friends die, not like this!

" **I will…. WHEN YOU LOSE!"** Zombie Master cackled while drawing the top card of its deck. Looking at it, Zombie Master began to grin even more, to the point cracks began to form on its cheeks. **"Perfect. This is one of the cards that will spell your doom! First, I send one card in my hand back to the top of my deck."** Grabbing the card on the far left of its hand, Zombie Master placed it back on top of its deck as its graveyard slot began to glow. **"Because of this, I can resummon Plaguespreader Zombie!"** A hand shot out of the ground before Plaguespreader Zombie returned, moaning lazily. **"And then I activate the ability of Mezuki from my graveyard. By banishing it, I can summon a Zombie monster from my graveyard. So reappear, Doomkaiser Javelin!"** Taking the Mezuki monster card from its graveyard, Zombie Master threw it in the card, causing it to enter a dark portal. Emerging from the portal was none other than Doomkaiser Javelin, who aimed its weapon at Izuku. Zombie Master grinned even wider as a large amount of dark wind began to surround it. **"The card in my hand will be the tool I use to destroy you. I activate the spell card…. POLYMERIZATION!"** Zombie Master inserted a spell card with the image of two orange creatures entering a blue vortex. **"Now, I can fuse my two zombies together in order to create a new creature, one that will devour your very soul."** A large blue vortex appeared in the air as both Plaguespreader Zombie and Doomkaiser Javelin entered it. A large amount of wind pressure began to enter the room, forcing Izuku to cover himself. **"I FUSION SUMMON…. DRAGONECRO NETHERSOUL DRAGON!"**

*BOOM*

A massive silver arm reached out of the portal, slamming against the ground, causing it to shake. Izuku stepped back in horror as a massive figure began to move out of the portal.

*RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR*

Emerging from the Polymerization portal was a gigantic dragon, with a long crimson red body with large white clawed shoulderpads, metal rings around its body, metal arms with sharp claws, bat-like wings, twin spiked small wings, a black pearl on its head and yellow eyes. The new beast let out a small sigh, steam escaping its mouth as it flew in front of Zombie Master.

 **Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon: LV 8. Att: 3000/Def: 0**

' _A-A-A-A f-fusion?'_ Izuku thought while gulping in fear. It wasn't like he hadn't seen anything like this, but in this duel, the fusion monster was downright terrifying.

" **Judging by your expression, I can see you're terrified, which you should be."** Zombie Master said with utter glee. **"But before that, I'll give my monster a power boost with the spell, Half Shut!"** A spell card with the image of a warrior covered in a blue aura while blocking a fire blast appeared in front of Zombie Master. **"With this, I can target one monster on the field. It cannot be destroyed this turn, but it loses half of its attack points. I target your Yazi, Evil of the Yang Zing!"** A blue aura surrounded Izuku's monster, causing it to growl in detest.

 **Yazi, Evil of the Yang Zing: Att: 2600-1300**

" **Now, Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon, attack Yazi, Evil of the Yang Zing! Hell Fire!"** The large fusion monster opened its mouth as small crackles of fire emanated from within its jaw. Raising its head, Dragonecro launched a large amount of black flames at Yazi. Izuku's Synchro monster raised its arms as it was struck by the fire, causing it to scream.

"YAZI!" Izuku shouted as he was pushed to the ground by the fire.

" **And the best part? Thanks to Dragonecro's special ability, the monster it battles isn't destroyed, but you'll still feel the damage!"** Zombie Master announced as it laughed darkly. Izuku tried to stand strong, but he fell on his knee, his body crying in pain.

 **Izuku: 6900-5700**

" **Now I activate Dragonecro's other ability!"** Zombie Master announced while extending its arm. **"When the monster my dragon attacks is still around, I can summon a Dark Soul Token in attack mode!"** A small back fireball appeared on the field, next to Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon. **"And whenever I summon a Dark Soul Token, it gains the original level and attack points of the monster Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon!"**

 **Dark Soul Token: LV 0-7. Att: 0-2600**

" **Dark Soul Token, attack!"** The Dark Soul Token began to fly towards an already weakened Yazi.

' _It's okay…. I'll just… lose 1300… attack points….'_ Izuku thought as he looked at his Duel Disk, only to gasp in horror. "WHAT?!"

 **Yazi, Evil of the Yang Zing: Att: 1300-0**

" **I see you're confused."** Zombie Master said with a grin. **"See, after Dragonecro attacks a monster with an original level, that monster's attack points are reduced to zero."** Dark Soul Token tackled Yazi in full force, causing it to roar in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Unfortunately, due to the amount of damage Izuku's Life Points had taken, Izuku had taken the worst of the attack, which sent him crashing into the furnace, leaving a visible dent.

 **Izuku: 5700-3100**

Izuku slid down the furnace, his head dropping down. His whole body felt so sore, and he sore he could feel blood leaking from the back of his head. At this rate, he won't be able to take another turn. **"I end my turn."** Zombie Master said with a satisfied expression. Soon, this human and his friends will be his dinner and he would go back to eating the souls of everyone on this campus. It turns its head towards the other humans, who looked rather blue at the moment. **"It seems your friends will be the first to die."**

"My….. friends?" Izuku groaned as he opened his eyes. His vision was blurry for a moment, but he was able to see the outline of his classmates. They were all struggling to stay conscious, their skin turning blue. If Zombie Master kept this up, they would suffocate, and it would be Izuku's fault for not winning. "I… I can't…. I can't stop…. They need me ..." Gritting his teeth, Izuku pushed himself up on his feet, knees wobbling harshly. _'I need... To make this turn worth it…. Otherwise, we're dead …'_ Taking a few deep breaths to keep himself awake, Izuku placed his fingers on his deck before drawing the card. "I d-draw!" His stature wobbled for a moment before he looked at his card, gasping lightly. "Okay, let's do this." Smiling, Izuku looked forward and gave a determined expression. "I activate the spell Yang Zing Path!" A spell card with an image of a Yang Zing monster calling from the sky, surrounded by a light aura. "Now, I can return 3 Yang Zing monsters from my graveyard to my deck, shuffle, and draw two cards! I return Jiaotu, Pulao and Bixi!" All three of Izuku's monsters eject out of the graveyard slot before he put them back in his deck, allowing his Duel Disk to auto shuffle. Once it finished, Izuku drew two new cards, smiling at them.

" **Draw as many cards as you want. It still won't matter."** Zombie Master said with a confident tone.

"Don't count me or my cards out, because I'm going to win this duel!" Izuku declared before he slammed a monster card on his Duel Disk. A pillar of light shot out of the ground before a small, skinny white dragon with gold scales, an axe-shaped tail and red eyes appeared next to Yazi.

 **Chiwen, Light of the Yang Zing: LV 1. Att: 0/Def: 0**

"And because I summoned a Yang Zing Tuner, I can activate this card from my hand! Unity of the Yang Zing!" Izuku called out as he inserted a spell card, which had an image of six Yang Zing monsters flying above the stratosphere, each glowing a different color. "Now I can Synchro summon a monster using Yang Zings on my field and graveyard, though they're banished when I use them. Come to the field, Suanni and Bi'an!" The ground began to crack before the fire and earth Yang Zing returned, each roaring in response. "I tune level one Chiwen with level four Suanni and Bi'an!" Chiwen turned into a single green ring as it surrounded both Suanni and Bi'an, turning them into seven white stars. Izuku closed his eyes as he put a fist on his chest. "Sore above the heavens, oh great dragon of light. Grace us with your presence and save us from the darkness." He opened his eyes, giving Zombie Master a harsh glare. "I Synchro Summon…. BAXIA, BRIGHTNESS OF THE YANG ZING!"

*BOOM*

The green ring erupted into a bright yellow pillar of light, followed by the sound of a giant roar. **"IT BURNS!"** Zombie Master roared as it covered its face with an arm, which slowly began to burn from the intense light. Due to this, Zombie Master's grip on the others began to slip, allowing them to finally breathe. Tenya and the others began to take in gulps of air, filling their lungs as quickly as possible.

"What… Is… he… summoning?" Tenya questioned between breathes.

"It's like staring at the sun!" Syrus added, closing one eye in order to try and get a better view.

"Guys, look…." Alexis pointed out in an awed tone as a pair of wings escaped the pillar of light. Once the light died out, Izuku's new monster stood in front of him and to say everyone was amazed would be an understatement.

Flying next to Yazi was a tall, slim yellow dragon with glistening scales, short tiger-like claws, large wings, a red mane and crimson eyes. The new beast let out a roar towards Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon, who roared in response.

 **Baxia, Brightness of the Yang Zing: LV 8. Att: 2300/Def: 2600**

"This must be the ace monster of his deck." Tsuyu said, her attention focused solely on the beautiful dragon.

"Yeah, it's so cool…." Ochaco added in a dreamy tone. If she could own a card like this, she would be more than happy for life.

" **While I'm impressed you summoned such a monster, it still has nothing against my monsters."** Zombie Master pointed out, gesturing towards his field. **"Why fight the inevitable? You will lose and I will finally feast."**

"Because…." Izuku raised his head and smiled. "I'm just too stubborn to quit. Which is exactly why I'm winning this duel, starting with Baxia's special ability!" Baxia raised its head as a gold aura began to surround Dragonecro and the Dark Soul Token.

" **What are you doing to my beasts?!"** Zombie Master demanded in anger. Before it could ask again… both monsters suddenly disappeared. **"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"**

"I activated Baxia's ability." Izuku said with his smile still evident on his face. "When he's Synchro summoned, for each Wyrm monster with a different element I used to summon him, I can return one card on the field and return it to the deck. Since Dragonecro was a Fusion monster, it goes back to the Extra Deck. Your Token is another story. But now it's time I activated Suanni's special ability. Synchro Up!" Baxia roared as a red aura surrounded him.

 **Baxia, Brightness of the Yang Zing: Att: 2300-2800/Def: 2600-3100**

"Since you're probably aware that each Yang Zing used for a Synchro Summon grants that monster a unique ability, let me tell you what Suanni does." Izuku said while raising a finger. "It gives my Synchro Monster 500 more attack and defense points. But I'm not done." Izuku then inserted another spell card in his Duel Disk, this one having an image of several glowing lines going through several mountains. "I activate Yang Zing Prana, which uses a different ability based on how many Yang Zings I have on my field! Right now, I have two, which means they each gain 500 more attack points!" Both Yazi and Baxia roared as they began to glow, growing every so slightly.

 **Yazi, Evil of the Yang Zing: Att: 2600-3100**

 **Baxia, Brightness of the Yang Zine: 2800-3300**

" **No…. No…. no… I almost…. I ALMOST WON!"** Zombie Master shouted in rage, glaring daggers at Izuku. **"This duel means nothing to me anymore. YOUR SOUL IS MINE!"** With that, declaration, Zombie Master lunged towards Izuku, its mouth opening to the size of a Shark's Jaw with multiple sharp teeth inside.

"MIDORIYA!" Izuku's classmates all called out. However, Izuku stood strong as he extended one arm.

"ATTACK!" Yazi opened its mouth and unleashed a torrent of black flames. Baxia raised its head into the air as a series of clouds began to appear. Before long, the clouds fired off a beam of pure light.

" **FFFFFFFFFFFFFFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"** Were Zombie Master's last words as it was engulfed by both attacks. It let out a scream before its entire being disappeared, the light from the attacks blinding everyone in the room.

And then…. Complete darkness.

' _Boiler Room, the next morning'_

"Mi…. Riya….. Mido….. Doriya…. MIDORIYA!"

"AHHH!" Izuku shot up in shock, though he felt the whiplash of his sudden awakening and had a mild headache.

"Good, you're awake." Syrus said with a relived sigh. Izuku opened his eyes and noticed that he was still in the Boiler Room, with Syrus, Alexis, Tenya, Ochaco and Tsuyu surrounding him.

"Guys? What… what happened? Why are we in here?" Izuku questioned while rubbing his head.

"Don't you remember anything from last night, ribbit?" Tsuyu asked with a small tilt of her head. It took the green haired teen a minute to recall last night's supernatural encounter.

"Oh yeah, the duel. Zombie Master, the binds…. Where is he?" Izuku questioned as he looked around and saw nothing else.

"We don't know. When we awoke, the security guard noticed us and asked what happened." Tenya said while fixing his glasses. "Naturally, we didn't tell him about the… ghost, so we simply said we were scared of the thunderstorm last night and accidently locked ourselves in."

"It took a lot ot convincing, but the security guard isn't going to report this." Ochaco said with a smile, which grew as she helped Izuku up. "That was such an awesome duel yesterday, Midoriya! The way you kicked that ghost's butt and used your dragons to beat him. You have to let me see your deck!" Unfortunately, she was rather close for Izuku's comfort, causing him to back up a bit.

' _So close…'_ Izuku thought as he nervously waved his arms with an equally nervous smile. "S-Sure. I can show you my Yang Zings later, although they aren't t-technically dragons."

"Guys, we have another problem." Alexis said with a serious tone, getting everyone's attention. "There's no way anyone would believe us if we said we were attacked by a ghost, so for now, we need to keep this between us. Okay?" It didn't seem like too much of a difficult request. They knew that if they told someone, they would think they were watching another scary movie.

"Agreed, Rhodes. But I worry what may come if we are not cautious." Tenya said with an equally serious tone before he looked at Izuku. "Now then…. Would you mind telling the formulas you used for your Yang Zings?"

 **Oof, 35 pages for one holiday special. Man, I must either want this to be really good or I didn't want to cut it into two parts. Either way, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Yes, I know the idea of a Poltergeist-like chapter may seem like filler, but I assure you, this won't be the last time our Heroes face a Duel Spirit. Just like with other Yugioh series, there will be Duel Monsters who hunt for human souls. Don't know when I'll make another chapter like this, but hopefully in the future.**

 **So, I've decided to make a poll in regards to what new story I should write after I finish a few of the ones I currently have. There are three options for you guys if you wanna check it out an vote. I won't start any of them until I finish at least one of my current stories.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything.**

 **Next time: Muscle vs Muscle**

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

 **Original cards**

 **Doomkaiser Javelin**

 **1 "Plaguespreader Zombie"+ 1 non-Tuner Zombie type monster**

 **LV 6. Att: 2200/Def: 1800**

 **Effect: When this monster is successfully Synchro Summoned, inflict 400 points of damage for each monster used to summon this monster. This monster can inflict piercing damage.**

 **Life Cycle of the Yang Zing**

 **Normal spell**

 **Effect: Banish one Yang Zing monster in your graveyard. Special summon another Yang Zing from your deck with a different element in defense mode.**

 **Unity of the Yang Zing**

 **Normal spell**

 **Effect: When you have a Yang Zing Tuner monster on your field, Synchro Summon one Yang Zing monster using monsters on your field and in your graveyard. Banish them afterwards.**


	6. Chapter 6: Muscle vs Pink!

**What. Is. Going on everyone? 3rd dragneel, coming at your from quarinitine to give you another awesome duel filled chapter of Yugioh 5ds Heroes! I hope everyone is doing well while staying home during this crisis and making sure you aren't getting sick. The way I keep myself from going insane is playing video games, watching my shows, doing schoolwork, and of course, writing stories. I know not all of you do this, but I hope you have something to keep you entertained, including this chapter.**

 **As I keep saying, if you guys have a deck suggestion for someone or a chapter idea, let me know cause there is a lot of room for character driven chapters.**

 **Onto the reviews!**

 **Rider126: Thanks.**

 **Leafeon12: Thank you!**

 **ShadowFlameDragon03: That Jinzo episode was our first taste of the supernatural theme in GX, so it stuck with me too. But we will see a lot more crazy stuff happen in this story.**

 **Zack: I'm more of a writer, not a boss. But thanks.**

 **Shadowwolf1997: Dude, I don't hate Kaminari at all. Yeah, it may seem harsh regarding the Shark chapter, but I wrote just for comedy. Sorry if it felt like I was bashing him.**

 **Pumadog95: I try my best to balance out everyone's personalities as I am a stickler for staying true to the source material. Those two decks would definitely work for those Koda and Kirishima.**

 **Lawoi: You're a Yang Zing boi, too? That's awesome, man. I know I didn't have ChaoFeng show up in Izuku's duel, but that's because it wasn't one that I was hyped for. Don't worry, we're going to see a lot of Yang Zings in this story.**

 **Guest: I get why Superheavies would fight Eijiro, but Tetsutetsu can also be a good candidate for it.**

 **Guest number 2: I know of master rule 5 and while I am excited for it, I don't see a point with rebooting the story since I'm loving the direction it's going.**

 **To recap: During a rather stormy night, strange things began to occur in Duel Academy, which forced Izuku and company to investigate. However, they soon encountered the duel spirit of the Zombie Master, who threatened to consume their very souls unless Izuku could defeat it in a duel. After an intense battle, Izuku was able to destroy Zombie Master's Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon with his Yazu and Baxia, allowing his friends to go free and the duel spirit to disappear.**

 **What story will we focus on this chapter? Let's find out...**

 **(Play Yugioh 5ds English opening)**

 **The first scene shows Izuku entering the light while on a custom green Duel Runner. He drives along the streets with a determined frown. A shot of Blue Eyes White Dragon roaring in the air before Road Warrior pulls out his launcher. Another shot shows Izuku racing Katsuki Bakugo in a large arena before flashing to Toshinori Yagi, who gives Izuku a serious expression.**

 **(Going fast makes me feel alive.)**

 **Izuku pushes the gas of his Duel Runner before boosting forward with Gravity Warrior and another monster flying behind him.**

 **(My heart beats in hyper drive.)**

 **He then thrusts his hand forward as Evilswarm Ouroboros roars at him.**

 **(Do you think you can win? Only if I lose.)**

 **Izuku continues to drive with Yazu, Evil of the Yang Zing next to him. Bakugo drives backwards as Red Eyes Black Dragon appears over him.**

 **(Just let destiny choose.)**

 **Izuku smiles before he jumps off a large hill with the sun shining under him.**

 **(I can hear you breathin'.)**

 **Izuku slams a card onto his green Duel Disk before looking towards the left.**

 **(I can see you comin'.)**

 **Shoto Todoroki appears, also placing a card on his Duel Disk before looking the opposite way.**

 **(I can feel the wind. It's blowing me around.)**

 **Izuku waves his arm as Red Eyes fires its Infernal Fire Blast while Masked Hero Dark Law uses Shadow Claw, causing both attacks to clash.**

 **(Take a shot at me runnin' side by side.)**

 **Shots of Ochaco Uraraka, Tenya Iida, Momo Yaoyorozu, Eri and Eijiro Kirishima appear in spotlights. Shota Aizawa, Nemuri Kayama, and Toshinori appear, each with a mark of what looks like a Dragon behind them in red.**

 **(It's a blur... as I go by.)**

 **Izuku drives out his apartment complex while his mother and father wave at him goodbye.**

 **(I can hear you breathin'.)**

 **The scene shows Izuku driving in a large stadium with thousands of people watching.**

 **(I can see you comin'.)**

 **Shoto draws a card from his Duel Disk before looking forward. He and Izuku then drive passed each other in the opposite direction.**

 **(I can feel the wind.)**

 **Izuku is seen driving with his hair shadowing his expression while Shoto looks sadly at a woman with white hair looking out a window.**

 **(It's blowing me around.)**

 **Izuku's eyes begin to glow green as he spins and throws five cards in the air, revealing them to be Heroic Champion Excalibur, Road Warrior, Gravity Warrior, Masked Hero Acid and Kuriboh.**

 **(See the sun arising.)**

 **Izuku puts on his helmet before he picks up a Fusion monster in his hands and slams it on his Duel Disk.**

 **(Fire in the sky.)**

 **A blue portal appears next to him before Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman comes out, flying next to Izuku.**

 **(Greatness thrusts itself into our lives.)**

 **Battlin Boxer Lead Yoke, Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir, Buster Blader, and Speedroid Terrortop fly in the air before Stardust Spark Dragon appears next to Izuku as he drives in the streets with a smile.**

 **Yugioh 5ds Heroes!**

If there was one way to describe Eijiro Kirishima, it would be energetic. While he wasn't as crazy happy as his old friend Mina Ashido, he was an overall friendly individual, able to befriend most people with his manly view of life. Not only was he a fan of Duel Monsters, but he also loved wrestling, boxing. Basically, anything that showed off true strength.

However, like most people, he had a major weakness when it came to schoolwork.

"Alright class, I have your quizes from last week." One of the many mathematical teachers of Duel Academy called out from the front of the class, holding a large stack of papers in his hand. "Overall, you all did well, though there were a few of you that did make mistakes. But remember, every step back is an opportunity to get better." Despite his kind words, some of the students were more than a little concerned about their grades, considering they were close to finishing the first half of the semester. "Please remain seated as I hand out your tests."

' _Please let me pass. Please let me pass!'_ Kirishima mentally prayed as he saw the teacher begin to hand out tests to his fellow students. Some of them sported big smiles and high fived each other while an unlucky few gave looks of disappointment. He was sure he studied hard for geometry, but he also knew not to get his hopes up. _'Give me a C. Please for the love of god, GIVE ME A C!'_

"Kirishima." The teacher called out, finally reaching the red haired student. Eijiro opened his eyes, looking at his teacher with hope filled eyes… only to lose it once he was given his test… FOLDED UP! "Come see me after class." And with that, the teacher continued to give out tests.

"Okay… maybe it's not that bad." Kirishima told himself as he opened the paper to see his results. Unfortunately, he wished he didn't as the results of his test were a seven out of twenty, which meant he failed.

"Oof, that's rough, Kirishima." One of the students said in sympathy, having gotten a much better grade.

"Man, I was sure I had number ten and eleven figured out." Kirishima told himself in disappointment, dropping his head. So much for pulling an all nighter. Though, maybe it was kind of his fault for studying at the last minute after having a duel with Kaminari.

*RING*RING*

The bell rang to signify the end of the school day, much to the relief of some of the students. "Remember to do your assignments by next Tuesday. The midterms will be here before you know it." The teacher reminded his students, though they simply continued towards the exit. All except Kirishima, who walked up to the teacher. "Thank you for staying."

"Is this about my tests?" Kirishima asked rhetorically, to which his teacher nodded.

"Eijiro, I've talked to your other teachers and they say you've been doing well in dueling and history." The teacher said softly. "I know math isn't the easiest subject, which is why I wanted to tell you about a little tutoring program that we have. Principal Nezu wants to make sure that all the students are given individual attention." Eijiro didn't say anything at this. He just looked to the side, as if ashamed about something. Noticing this, the teacher sighed while giving him a white card, to which he took. "Just in case you want to join. Our next session is on Friday."

All Kirishima did was nod before he walked away, taking in the offer given to him.

Though at the moment, he was hesitant.

' _Student Lounge'_

"Keep your eyes on the ball." Mezo Shoji said calmly as he showed his audience, which consisted of Mina Ashido, Toru Hagakure, Ochaco Uraraka and Shoto Todoroki, who was in the middle of the group a red ball. Placing it on the table, he then took out three blue plastic cups, setting them down in a row while hiding the ball. Cracking his neck a bit, Shoji then proceeded to shuffle the cups in a rather impressive pace, not slowing down in the slightest. The girls were watching in anticipation while Shoto stayed calm, watching each cup with a critical eye. After a good minute of shuffling, Shoji stopped, gesturing the red and white haired teen to choose.

"I think it's the right one." Toru said to Mina, who shook her head.

"No way. The ball's on the left… I think." Mina said in an unsure tone. To be fair, it was difficult to keep track of where it was.

"What do you think, Todoroki?" Ochaco asked the male teen, who didn't say anything as he reached out and grabbed the left cup, pulling it up. The girls all gasped in shock while Shoji merely nodded.

The cup his chose… was the exact one the ball was hidden in.

"Daaaaaaammmmmnnnnn, Todoroki! How'd you know that was the right cup?" Mina couldn't help but ask in amazement.

"I paid attention." Was all the Shoto said with a mild shrug. It wasn't even that hard to pay attention if you had the right focus.

"Still, that was amazing! Do it again!" Toru urged while grabbing his shoulders and shaking him a bit, which didn't get a reaction at all. It was a calm time for the students of Duel Academy as yet another day of studying had concluded. The student lounge was the best place for students to come and relax, hence why some of Class 1-A were currently there. The doors to the student lounge opened up, revealing a rather disheartened Eijiro Kirishima.

"Hey." Kirishima said a flat tone, which caught everyone's attention.

"You okay, Kirishima?" Toru asked the redhead with a hint of confusion. He wasn't one to be depressed easily. He didn't say anything as he walked up to the group and showed them the test he was given back. "Oh."

"Did you study?" Shoto asked bluntly as Eijiro sat down, a tired sigh escaping his lips.

"Of course I did. But I guess it wasn't enough." Kirishima said in slight frustration.

"You know there's a tutoring program, right?" Shoji said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which made Kirishima scoff a bit.

"Why does everyone keep thinking I need help? All I need to do is study harder, that's it. I don't need some tutoring group to help me." Kirishima said in a bit of anger, which got looks of concern from his classmates. However, unlike her classmates, Mina was looking at Kirishima with a deep frown. Before anyone could say anything, she reached out and grabbed him by the arm.

"Let's talk." Mina said in a tone that held no argument as she forced him to stand up, pulling him away from the others, much to their confusion.

"So… does anyone know what THAT was about?" Ochaco asked the other three, who shook their heads.

"Okay, okay! I can walk, ya know?" Kirishima said as Mina continued to drag him until they were outside of the student lounge. Once she saw that they were alone, she released Eijiro, who rubbed his arm. "Jeez, after all these years, you're still freaking strong."

"Eiji, what was all that about?" Mina suddenly said with a scolding tone, her black and yellow eyes narrowing towards him.

"Like I said, I don't need everyone to help me." Kirishima countered, only for Mina to punch his arm. "Hey!"

"This always happens when you struggle in school. It happened in Middle School, and now it's happening here. But whenever someone tries to help, you try to brush it off like it's nothing and end up barely passing." Mina then softened her expression as she put a hand on his shoulder. "Please Eiji, just let us help you." Even after the years they knew each other, Eijiro knew he couldn't necessarily say no to Mina, especially when she decided to use the nickname she made for him. Truth is he WANTED to ask for help, but he just had too much pride to do so, hence why he would turn down help. Seeing the expression on his face, Mina decided to do the one thing she knew would get Eijiro's attention. "Okay, I have a deal for you."

"A deal?" Eijiro asked in curiosity, making Mina smirk as she put her hands on her hips.

"We have a duel. If I win, then you have to join that tutoring group. But if you win, then I'll stop bothering you about joining them. Sounds good?" Mina asked him curiosity before she tilted her head a bit. "Unless you're not MANLY enough."

"What?" Eijiro asked as his brow twitched a bit. If there was another thing that Eijiro Kirishima didn't like than bullies and math tests, it was being called a wimp. Especially since it reminded him a lot of how he was in the past, and he was VERY disappointed about the wuss he was. Plus, he did love dueling, as shown by his grades in Mr Aizawa and Yagi's class.

So with a smirk, Eijiro gave her a determined nod.

"Alright. Let's duel right now!" Eijiro said while bringing his clenched fist up with fire in his eyes.

"... Not now. Me and the girls were going to binge watch 'Duel Queens of Japan.'" Mina said innocently with a smile, causing Eijiro to face fault to the ground. "But we can duel tomorrow, kay?" As much as the red haired duelist wanted to retort, especially with the small taunt Mina made towards him, he was also patient(to a degree).

"Fine. Three o' clock, dueling room D. Is that good?" Eijiro asked, only for Mina to turn away with a sheepish expression.

"I promised Toru and Momo I would go shopping with them tomorrow." Mina said, getting Kirishima to deflate in defeat. However, he raised his head as Mina chuckled. "Kidding! It's a deal."

Honestly, he should've expected her to tease him like that. But regardless, he was grateful.

' _Dueling Room D, the next day'_

The Dueling Room. A series of large rooms that are designed specifically for the students of Duel Academy to hone their dueling skills. Sometimes the teachers would have their student duel during class lessons, and the rest of the time, students are allowed to rent a room with their campus ID.

It was here that Eijiro Kirishima and Mina Ashido were going to have their duel, more specifically, in Dueling Room D.

"Ready to throw down, Eiji?" Mina asked her old friend as she walked towards one end of the room while Eijiro walked to the other side.

"More than anything, Mina." Eijiro spoke back with a toothy grin on his face. "It's been a while since we've actually dueled, so I'm fired up." Both friends stared at each other for a moment before taking out their duel disks, with Eijiro's being red and Mina's being dark purple. Attaching them to their arms, the two students activated their duel disks, the humming energy blades glowing brightly before they drew five cards.

"LET'S DO THIS!"

 **Eijiro/Mina: 8000LP**

"Ladies first~" Mina said in a singing tone before she drew her sixth card, examining it. "First, I'll summon Alien Shocktrooper in attack mode!" The ground split open as a large green alien warrior with grey armor parts on it, red eyes, four large teal gems on its chest, four legs and a large sword on its right arm.

 **Alien Shocktrooper LV 4. Att: 1900/Def: 800**

"I place one card facedown and end my turn. Let's see what you've got, Eiji!" Mina said as a facedown card appeared behind Shcoktrooper.

' _Damn, the first turn and she already summoned a strong monster.'_ Kirishima thought with narrowed eyes as he looked at her only monster. Its attack points were no joke, but he also had to look out for her facedown. "Alright, my move!" He drew his next card before letting out a smile. "Nice. I summon Dinowrestler Capoeiraptor in attack mode!" A spotlight suddenly appeared on the field, on top of a lone figure, clad in a black cloak. Noticing the attention they were given, the figure grabbed their cloak and threw it off their body. Eijiro's monster was a bipedal dinosaur-like monster with light purple skin, bandaged arms, an open blue vest, green torn shorts and a small tuft of yellow hair on its head.

 **Dinowrestler Capoeiraptor: LV 4. Att: 1800/Def: 0**

"Nice monster, but it's not strong enough to take down my alien." Mina said confidently, though Eijiro didn't seem phased.

"Maybe not now, but that'll change after this!" Eijiro called out before inserting a spell card in his field spell card zone.

*Rumble*

The field began to shake a bit, catching Mina off guard. Soon, a large red circular fence sprouted out of the ground, surrounding them as a forest appeared outside. A large yellow mat with the initials DW appeared underneath them and their monsters. "You still have this card?"

"Of course. Remember what World Dino Wrestling does? If not, let me tell you." Eijiro said with a smirk. "Since this spell's on the field, both of use can only fight with one monster each turn. Not only that, but when a Dinowrestler fights one of your monsters, it gets 200 more attack points. Let's show them, Capoeiraptor!" Said monster perked up before launching itself forward at high speed, catching Shocktrooper and Mina off guard.

 **Capoeiraptor: Att: 1800-2000**

Leaping in the air, Capoeiraptor drop kicked Shocktrooper with enough force to send it flying towards the ropes, pulling back and being sent flying back towards Eijiro's monster. Speaking of his monster, Capoeiraptor extended its left arm before slamming it against Shocktrooper's neck, causing it to spin in the air before exploding, forcing Mina to cross her arms to shield herself against the wind.

 **Mina: 8000-7900**

"I play my trap, Alien Brain!" Mina called out as her trap card rose, showing an image of a tiny alien with red eyes inside of a glass container. A small metal sphere shot out of Mina's card before attaching onto Eijiro's monster. It opened up to turn into a small satellite, sending out a small signal that cause Capoeiraptor to go numb.

"Hey, what happened to my monster?!" Eijiro asked before he noticed Capoeiraptor slowly marching towards Mina's side. "Where are you going?!"

"That's the power of Alien Brain." Mina said in a slightly smug tone as Capoeiraptor eventually reached her side, kneeling down to defense mode. "Because a reptile monster was destroyed by your monster, this trap lets me take control of Capoeiraptor and it turns into a reptile for the rest of the duel. So thanks for the present!"

"Damn, I should've known you'd pull a trick like that. It's a good thing Capoeiraptor switches to defense mode after battle." Eijiro said in slight frustration before he grabbed two card and placed them on the field. "I end my turn with two facedowns."

"Back to me!" Mina said before she drew her card, only to smile wider. "First, I'll put this card facedown in defense mode." A card appeared facedown sideways next to Capoeiraptor. "Then, I'll play the spell Abduction!" Behind Capoeiraptor appeared a spell card with an image of a boy being beamed up by an alien ship. "Thanks to this little spell, I get to sacrifice one reptile monster on my field to summon an Alien monster from my deck. But it has to be weaker than the monster I'm ditching. So say sayonara to Capoeiraptor…" The Dinowrestler monster began to glow as a card ejected out of Mina's deck, allowing her to grab and place it on her duel disk. "And say hello to Alien Skull!" The light then shattered, revealing a white alien with several green gems on its body, long sharp yellow claws and a skull-like head.

 **Alien Skull: LV: 4. Att: 1600/Def: 1800**

"And since you don't have any monsters, Alien Skull can attack you directly!" The wind attribute monster roared in anger before it leaped high in the air, disappearing out of sight. Eijiro widened his eyes in shock, but before he could do anything, Alien Skull reappeared behind him and clawed his back, causing him to fall on one knee.

 **Eijiro: 8000-6400**

"Sorry Eiji, but sometimes, you have to give some tough love." Mina joked around, only for Eijiro to smirk.

"Yeah, I get that. And I should thank you, because you helped me play this! Go, Dino Injury!" Eijiro called out as his facedown rose, revealing an image of Dinowrestler Pankratops trying to walk while being covered in bandages. "Since I took damage with a Dinowrestler in my graveyard, I can remove it from the game to summon another Dinowrestler from my deck!" Capoeiraptor was ejected out of the graveyard before his duelist pocketed him. Eijiro's deck then began to auto shuffle before the top card of his deck ejected out, allowing him to grab it before summoning it to the field. "Say hello the the heavy hitter, Dinowrestler Eskrimamenchi!" Another spotlight appeared on the field as a large figure jumped from the forest onto the field, causing it to shake a bit. The newcomer was a large brown bipedal brontosaurus, dressed in native clothing and bone drumsticks. It banged on its own stomach like a drum before getting in a fighting stance.

 **Dinowrestler Eskrimamenchi: LV 6. Att: 2200/Def: 0**

Mina hummed a bit in thought before she put another card facedown. "I end my turn."

"Here we go!" Eijiro grabbed his next card, drawing it. Unbeknownst to the two, the doors to the dueling room opened up, revealing some of Class 1-A entering.

"Look, they started already!" Toru called out, her voice being heard by the duelists.

"You guys! What are you doing here?" Kirishima asked in clear surprise before he turned back to Mina, who grinned innocently. "You didn't."

"What? Is it that bad to have an audience?" Mina said dramatically, getting a sweatdrop from her friend. "Plus, they were bored."

"Good luck, you two." Rio called out with a smile.

"Show her how tough you are, Kirishima!" Sato added with a clenched fist. Some of the others began cheering for Mina and Eijiro, which caused them to smile.

"Well, can't disappoint them now." Eijiro said with an amused head shake before he gave Mina a determined look. "I'm summoning out a caped wonder. A monster who likes to show off his jumping skills. Come out, Dinowrestler Coelasilat!" Yet another spotlight appeared on the field, this time being focused on Eijiro, as well as a mysterious figure standing behind him. It was yet another bipedal dinosaur, this one being a light green raptor wearing an orange scarf, an open red coat, arm gauntlets, a brown belt and blue pants.

 **Dinowrestler Coelasilat: LV 2. Att: 100/Def: 800**

"That monster is a tuner." Shoto commented to no one in particular, already seeing what Eijiro was about to do.

"Alright boys, it's time to work together. I tune level two Coelasilat with level six Eskrimamenchi!" Coelasilat leaped high in the air, turning into two large green rings. Seeing this, Eskrimamenchi ran towards the ropes of the ring, pulling itself back before launching itself towards the rings, causing it to transform into six white stars. "Here comes a big guy who knows how to cut down the competition." Eijiro widened his eyes as he raised his arm in the air. "I Synchro summon… Dinowrestler Giga Spinosavate!" The rings suddenly erupted into a bright green pillar, followed by the sound of a beastly roar. Emerging from the light was a massive spinosaurus, clad in white, purple and yellow skin, along with dark blue pants, long lavender horns and yellow eyes.

 **Dinowrestler Giga Spinosavate: LV 8. Att: 3000/Def: 0**

The new Synchro monster growled in anticipation, glaring at Mina's Alien Skull monster. "Woah, check out that Synchro! Looks like Kirishima might have a chance." Syrus said in amazement.

"And with the ability his Spinosavate has, Ashido's about to take a lot of damage." Izuku added while taking out his notepad to take notes.

"I'll play Dinwrestler Giga Spinosavate's ability!" Eijiro called out while extending his arm towards Mina's Alien Skull. "Quake Stomp!" The Synchro monster growled heavily before it leaped high in the air, stomping on it with all its strength. The ground underneath Alien Skull split open, causing it to fall inside, exploding into digital pieces.

"Skull!" Mina cried out in horror.

"Sorry, but thanks to Spinosavate's ability, I can destroy one of your monsters per turn. And with just one facedown monster…" Eijiro extended his right arm towards his friend. "You won't have much to protect you! Spino Rollout!" With a mighty roar, Spinosavate began to charge towards Mina before curling up in a ball.

"I play my trap!" Mina called out, only for her facedown to stay down. "Hey, what gives?!"

"Because my monster's fighting, you can't play any of your spells or traps! And just to add more power, I'll play this!" Eijiro shouted as his only facedown rose, revealing an image of Alien Shocktrooper rushing in for an attack. "Strike Slash not only gives my Dinowrester 700 more points, but if it attacks a monster in defense mode, you take piercing damage! And don't forget that since a Dinowrestler is attacking your monster, it gets even stronger!"

 **Dinowrestler Spinosavate: Att: 3000-3700-3900**

Mina gasped as Eijiro's Synchro monster ran over her facedown monster, causing it to flip over and reveal a skinny, squid-like alien with big red eyes.

 **Alien Grey: LV 2. Att: 300/Def: 800**

It let out a scream of pain before exploding, causing Mina to fall on her face from the aftershock. Unbeknownst to Eijiro, a small pink blob appeared on his Synchro monster.

 **Mina: 7900-4800**

"Ouch, Mina took a lot of damage." Ochaco said with concern. If she wasn't careful, Mina would lose this duel in a few turns.

"I end my turn with a card facedown!" Eijiro said as he put one of his remaining two cards on the field. He was feeling great about this duel. Not only was he getting the best of Mina, he was having a blast with her, especially with all his friends watching.

"Hehehehe…" Mina suddenly started chuckling, much to the surprise of Kirishima and the others. She pushed herself up, dusting her pants off before giving her friend a smirk. "Now that's the Eiji I know!"

"Eiji?" The class asked in unison before turning towards Eijiro, who blushed a bit in embarrassment.

"Geez, thanks Mina." Eijiro told the pink skinned girl with a blank face, though she merely shrugged at his look.

"Anyways, this is what a duel should be about." Mina started as she drew her card. "But now, it's time for me and my aliens to get serious! First, I play a little spell called Pot of Greed." A large green pot with a creepy grin and blue marks appeared in front of her. "With this, I get to draw two cards." Drawing her cards, Mina's eyes sparkled a bit in inspiration.

' _That's not good.'_ Eijiro thought with a small bead of sweat running down his head.

"Sweet! Now the show can go on. But first, you feel that?" Mina asked while taking a card and inserting it in her duel disk. Almost instantly, a large gust of wind began to pick up, much to everyone's surprise.

"Is she using Heavy Storm or something?!" Syrus shouted while covering his arms. Almost instantly, Eijiro's facedowns was completely destroyed, much to his horror.

"My Mystical Space Typhoon shocked you, huh?" Mina asked rhetorically while smirking even more. "Thanks to this handy spell, I was able to take down your facedown card. If you thought you could use it to stop my monsters, then think again!

' _Damn! There goes Mirror Force.'_ Eijiro thought while biting his lower lip.

"Smart. And with Kirishima's facedown blown away, she will be able to attack without any concern." Shoji commented wisely with a nod. The rest of the students all watched in anticipation as to what Mina's next move will be.

"Next, I summon the tuner monster, Alien Ammonite in attack mode!" In a flash of light, a floating light blue snail-like monster with multiple tentacles and sharp teeth appeared in front of Mina.

 **Alien Ammonite: LV: 1. Att: 500/Def: 200**

"Since I summoned this little guy, I get to play its special ability. Now, I can summon back an Alien monster from my graveyard!" Mina declared as a dark portal appeared next to Alien Ammonite, allowing Alien Shocktrooper to return to the field. "But why stop there? Since I normal summoned an Alien monster, I can to bring this little guy on the field. Come out and play, Alien Dog!" A card in Mina's hand began to glow before she slammed it on her duel disk. Appearing next to Alien Ammonite was a purple and grey dog-like alien with green eyes and a bone in its mouth.

 **Alien Dog: LV 3. Att: 1500/Def: 1000**

"You know, I like dogs and all. But I wouldn't want to pet that one." Rio said with a shiver running down her spine.

"And this dog's got some bark, because when he's special summoned, I get to give one of your monsters two A Counters!" Mina shouted as Alien Dog hurled out two pink blobs, hitting Spinosavate.

"Ewww." Was the collective response of most of the other students before they noticed the blobs moving, latching onto Eijiro's monster like a leech.

"A Counters… OH CRAP!" Eijiro yelled out with wide eyes. Given how many times he and Mina had dueled in the past, he knew how her deck functioned.

"Glad you remember, Eiji~" Mina said with a wink as she grabbed one of her last three cards and placed it on her duel disk. "I play another spell called Alien Rearm!" A spell card with an image of Alien Shocktrooper grabbing several blasters from the wall. "For every Alien card on my field, your monster loses 300 attack points, and I get to draw that many cards!"

"Since Ashido has three Alien monsters, she can lower the attack of Kirishima's monster by 900, and draw three cards. I wonder what she'll do with those Counters." Izuku whispered to himself while focusing on the duel intensely.

 **Dinowrestler Spinosavate: Att: 3000-2100**

Mina drew three additional cards, which made her smile even more _'Perfect!'_ "I get rid of the two A Counters on your Spinosavate!"

"But why would she do that? Isn't it good to have them around?" Toru asked in utter confusion.

"Since I got rid of them, I get to summon this bad boy without a sacrifice! Say hello to Alien Overlord!" Mina shouted as she slammed a card onto her duel disk, causing a red light to emerge onto the field. A red, skinny arm shot out of the ground, followed by five others before a large dark purple alien with red veins and a gun-like chest on its chest appeared, roaring in the air.

 **Alien Overlord: LV 6. Att: 2200/Def: 1600**

"And thanks to his ability, I can put ANOTHER A Counter on your Spinosavate!" Alien Overlord spat out another pink blob from its mouth, sending it towards Eijiro's monster, infecting it yet again. "Then, I'll give Shocktrooper a little tune up with Ammonite!" The tuner monster flew in the air before turning into a single green ring, surrounding Shocktrooper as it turned into four white stars. Mina closed her eyes as she began to chant. "Cosmic commander of the aliens. Bringer of conquest. Come to the field and rid my enemy of his monsters." Eijiro gulped a bit at the way Mina was chanting, taking an unconscious step back. "I Synchro summon… Cosmic Fortress Gol'Gar!" The ring erupted in a bright pillar of light, followed by the sound of a monstrous roar. Slowly, a large shadow began to form onto Mina's field, catching everyone's attention.

"Of all the monsters you could bring out, you HAD to bring that one, huh?" Eijiro said with wide eyes as he and the others were given a much better view of Mina's new monster, and needless to say, they were horrified.

On her field was a hulking grey alien alien with tentacles hanging from its mouth, large humps on its back, four large dark purple appendages and glowing teal eyes.

 **Cosmic Fortress Gol'Gar: LV 5. Att: 2600/Def: 1800**

"I wish we didn't have lunch earlier." Ochaco said while trying her best to hold back her vomit at the sight of Mina's Synchro monster.

"I play Gol'Gar's special ability! Once per turn, I get to return all your face up spell and trap cards back to your hand. And for each card that goes back, every other monster on the field gets one A Counter!" Mina shouted before she snapped her fingers. Gol'Gar's eyes began to glow before it fired several laser beams onto Dino World Wrestling, causing the whole area to shake before the spell returned to Eijiro's hand. The area soon returned to normal as Gol'Gar launched several more pink blobs, hitting every other monster on the field except itself. "And just to add a little more umph, I'm giving Alien Dog a new toy. Alien Blaster!" A large cannon appeared in front of Alien Dog, which caused it to run up to it. "Now Alien Overlord, attack Spinosavate!"

"Good luck with that! Thanks to Spinosavate's special ability, he can't be destroyed once per turn!" Eijiro called out, though Mina smiled a bit more.

"True, but you also forgot about Alien Overlord's special ability!" Mina called out as Alien Overlord roared in the air once again, causing the three A Counters on Eijiro's Synchro monster to suck away its power. "When an Alien monster fights a monster with A Counters on it, your monster loses 300 attack points for each one!" Everyone else gasped in shock as Alien Overlord opened its mouth, charging dark purple energy within it.

 **Dinowrestler Spinosavate: Att: 2100-1200**

Alien Overlord fired a large breath attack towards Spinosavate, who braced itself for the attack. It struck the Synchro monster, though it was able to survive thanks to its special ability. However, the same couldn't be said for Eijiro, who was struck by the extra flames from Overlord's attack.

 **Eijiro: 6400-5400**

"And now, Alien Dog. Go sike Spinosavate!" Mina ordered as Alien Dog used its bone to pull on the trigger for Alien Blaster. "Oh, and since an Alien monster with Alien Blaster is attacking a monster with an A Counter, it gets a thousand attack points!"

 **Alien Dog: Att: 1500-2500**

Finally pressing the trigger, Alien Dog fired a large blue beam of energy with Alien Blaster. Because it already used its ability, Spinosavate was unable to save itself as it was engulfed in a large explosion, forcing Kirishima to cross his arms.

 **Eijiro: 5400-4100**

"Now Kirishima's wide open!" Izuku and Syrus said in unison.

"Got that right, boys!" Mina said with a twinkle in her eyes before she raised her arm towards Gol'Gar. "Now my Cosmic Fortress can attack you directly! Go, Cosmic Bombardment!" Hearing the command, Gol'Gar opened its tentacle covered mouth before unleashing a beam of energy down, striking Eijiro with enough force to knock him off his feet.

 **Eijiro: 4100-1500**

"I'll end my turn with that. Go ahead, Eiji. Make your move." Mina said in a confident tone, her smirk still on her face. The others turned back to Kirishima, who lied on his face without moving a muscle.

"Hahahaha…" Eijiro slowly began to chuckle as he slowly began to push himself up. "HahahaHAHAHAHA!" His small bout of chuckling turned to full blown laughter, causing everyone to look at him like he grew a second head. After he got back on his feet, Eijiro looked at Mina with a big grin. Even after all the punish Mina was dishing out on him, he was enjoying this duel way too much. "Nice move, Mina. But I'm not quitting yet."

"Good, I wouldn't want it any other way." Mina said as the two friends looked at one another with the same fire of determination.

"This is it. Kirishima can make or break this duel. Just thinking about it makes me shiver!" Toru squealed in excitement.

"I… DRAW!" Eijiro drew his next card with such force, the wind was pushed slightly. He was mentally praying that the card he had would help him win against Mina, or at least help stall for sometime. Opening one eye, he glanced at it before gasping. "Oh damn, I didn't think I'd ever draw this card!"

"Oh? And what is it?" Mina questioned with a raised brow, though she was cautious nonetheless.

"That'll have to wait." Eijiro said as he put the card in his hand before grabbing another one. "But first, I play the spell Dino World Wrestling!" Yet again, the area changed back to the large wrestling arena from before. "Then I summon Dinowrestler Capaptera in attack mode!" A spotlight appeared on top of the wrestling rope, revealing a bipedal black pterodactyl with an open orange vest, matching fingerless gloves, and a flame-designed mask over its face. The new monster jumped down from the ropes, landing in front of Eijiro before striking a pose.

 **Dinowrestler Capaptera: LV 3. Att: 1600/Def: 0**

"And then, since you have more monsters on your field, I get to special summon this guy. Make way for Dinowrestler Pankaratops in attack mode!" The ground began to shake before it split right open, allowing a large figure to leap out of it. The new monster was a grey bipedal triceratops with green arm pads, purple shorts and a small green mask over their eyes. The new monster let out a battlecry before landing next to Capaptera.

 **Dinowrestler Pankratops: LV 7. Att: 2600/Def: 0**

"Since you have more monsters than I do, I can play Capaptera's special ability!" Eijiro called out while pointing to said monster, who smirked. "Now, I get to take down one of your monsters before the fight can even start!" Everyone, especially Mina, gasped in shock as the level three monster rushed towards Mina's Alien Overlord, punching it right in the air. Leaping after the multi-armed alien, Capaptera wrapped its arms around Overlord before pulling itself and its opponent down to the ground with a powerful Piledriver. All Alien Overlord could do was moan in pain before exploding.

"Awesome! Now Kirishima won't have to worry about Overlord's special ability!" Syrus cheered with a big smile.

"Here comes the big guns." Eijiro started before he lifted one of his cards in the air. It was a spell card with an image of a red and blue dinosaur duo locking arms with one another. "I play the spell card Tyrant Dino Fusion!"

"Fusion?!" Mina gasped out in horror. She knew that Eijiro's Dinowrestlers were known for having two different summoning methods, but she never would have thought he would use both of them in this duel.

"Yup, and with it, I'm fusing Dinowrestlers Capaptrea and Pankratops together!" Both dinosaurs looked at each other before nodding and clapping their hands together, a large vortex behind them. Eijiro closed his eyes as he began the chant for one of his favorite monsters. "Dino of the air and dino of the ground, fuse together to bring a beast more savage than a meteor shower." Capaptrea and Pankratops then entered the vortex as Eijiro snapped his eyes open. "I fusion summon… Dinowrestler Tyranchampion!" A bright light emerged from the vortex, forcing some of those present to cover their eyes.

*RRRRROOOOOOAAAAARRRRR*

A mighty roar emerged from inside the vortex before the creature inside began to emerge. The newest monster in Eijiro's arsenal was a large white tyrannosaurus, dressed in crimson armor plates, a large golden belt with a belt buckle that said 'CHAMPION', and a crown on its head.

 **Dinowrestler Tyranchampion: LV 9. Att: 3100/Def: 2000**

"And with Tyrannchampion here, I'm about to win this duel. Activate your special ability, pal!" Eijiro shouted as two cards ejected out of his graveyard slot. "See, every turn, I can banish up to two Dinowrestlers from my graveyard to return two monsters on your field back to your hand!"

"What?!" Mina exclaimed in shock as Tyranchampion unleashed a booming roar towards Gol'Gar and Alien Dog, pushing them back with enough force to send them back into Mina's hand, though the former was forced into the Extra Deck.

"That's not all. Tyranchampion has another nasty power." Eijiro said with a smirk as his graveyard slot began to glow. "See, if I use a level 6 or higher Dinowrestler to summon this guy, I get to choose one monster in my grave and equip it to Tyranchampion. And the monster I choose… IS SPINOSAVATE!" A portal opened on the field as Eijiro's Synchro monster reappeared on the field temporarily before it transformed into a belt, which Tyranchampion wore proudly. "And whenever Tyranchampion get equipped with a monster, it gets half of that monster's attack points!"

"So since his Tyranchampion has 3100 points and half of Spinosavate's attack points are 3000…" Ochaco started in thought.

"Then Kirishima's monster will have 4600 attack points." Shoto finished bluntly.

 **Dinowrestler Tyranchampion: Att: 3100-4600**

"Just to make sure I win, I'll play Rush Recklessly!" Eijiro said as he used his last spell, which had an image of a red boat running ahead. "With this, Tyranchampion gets 700 more points!" The fusion monster roared in the sky even more, feeling the effects of the spell increasing its power.

 **Dinowrestler Tyranchampion: Att: 4600-5300**

"Go, Tyranchampion! Crushing Charge!" Eijiro shouted with all his might as his monster began to rush towards Mina with determined eyes.

"Mina!" The girls all called out in shock while the guys watched in silence. Mina didn't say anything. She simply stood there, her hair shadowing her expression.

' _Why isn't Ashido doing anything? If this attack connects, she'll lose… unless.'_ Izuku began to scan the area before he saw Mina's facedown, causing him to gasp. "Kirishima! It's a trap!"

"Too late~!" Mina said as she raised her head, a confident grin on her face. "I play my trap card… DIMENSION WALL!" Her facedown rose from the ground, revealing a card with an image of Warrior Dai Grepher's attack doing through a portal and emerging from behind it. "Thanks to this, instead of me taking the damage, YOU'LL be taking it!"

"ME?!" Eijiro shouted with wide eyes as a portal emerged between Mina and Tyranchampion.

"Sorry, but that's game!" Tyranchampion didn't stop its advance as it rushed right through the portal. Another portal appeared behind Eijiro, followed by his own monster's head as it got close to striking him. All he could do was turn around as he stared into Tyranchampion's eyes.

However, instead of being angry, Eijiro slowly began to smile. _'Nice move, Mina.'_ He thought before Tyranchampion struck him hard, sending him falling face first onto the ground.

 **Eijiro: 1500-0. Winner: Mina**

*DING*DING*DING*

To add insult to injury, Eijiro's field spell rang some bells to signify Mina's win before it disappeared, along with Tyranchampion. Mina deactivated her duel disk as she began to walk towards Eijiro, who turned around as he looked at the ceiling. "Damn, I thought I had it." Eijiro said to himself as he stared at the light, only for Mina to get in view with her ever so bright smile.

"That was great, Eiji!" Mina said as she offered him a hand. "Gotta say, you had me sweating for a bit back there."

"Yeah, but you still kicked my ass with your Aliens." Eijiro admitted before he smiled and accepted her hand, allowing him to stand up.

*Clap*Clap*Clap*

The red haired duelist was surprised to see his classmates all clap with smiles on their faces, though Shoto merely stayed stoic, but joined them regardless. "See? Everyone came to see our duel. To come and support us. Is it really that bad to have every now and then?" Mina asked her friend while nudging him.

"Alright, alright. You had a point." Eijiro admitted while rubbing the back of his head.

"You know I was joking about the bet, right? You don't need to do it." Mina said as she frowned a bit. All she really wanted to do was duel her friend to help him chill out a bit.

"Nah. A deal's a deal." Eijiro said before he smirked at her. "Plus, it's not manly to walk out on a bet." This got Mina to stick out her tongue as she pushed him playfully.

"Dork."

"Thanks."

' _Math center, the next day'_

"You know you didn't need to walk me there. I told you I wasn't going to go back on my word."

"So? Can't a girl ask her friend to walk? Sheesh, Eiji. How rude."

Eijiro couldn't help but sigh a bit at Mina's words as he and her walked through the halls of the math center, the location of where all tutoring sessions would take place. But in all honesty, he was glad that Mina was with him. It soothed his nerves a bit and gave him the courage to keep going, even when his guts were telling him to turn back.

"Aaaannnddddd, here we are!" Mina spoke up as she and Eijiro stopped in front of room 202. Eijiro looked at the plake next to the door and saw that it said 'Math Tutoring room.' "Ready?"

"Yeah… Yeah." Eijiro said as he steeled himself up, grabbing the door handle and turning it open, allowing him and Mina to enter.

"Kirishima?" An all too familiar voice called out, making Eijiro widen his eyes. Inside the room was a large round table, with several other Duel Academy students. All seated with books and papers in front of them. However, what shocked the Dinowrestler duelist was the fact that his friend Denki Kaminari was there!

"Kaminari?!" Eijiro shouted in shock, only for the other students to 'shush' him. "Sorry."

"Dude, what are you doing here?" Denki asked in a whisper as he walked up to Eijiro and Mina. "Ashido, did you tell him to join us?"

"Wait, us?" Eijiro asked in confusion before he turned towards Mina, who smiled sheepishly.

"Ah, Ashido. Glad to see you made it." The teacher of the tutoring session said with a smile before she noticed Eijiro next to her. "Oh, you brought a friend."

"Yup! This is Kirishima. He needs help with geometry. Is it okay if he joins?" Mina asked the teacher, who only smiled.

"Of course. Take a seat, you two." With that, the teacher went to go help another student. Eijiro turned towards Mina with a surprised look, to which she winked at him.

"You're not the only one who needs help. Come on." Mina said as she grabbed Eijiro's arm and began to pull him towards the table, with Denki following suit.

Even with the surprise his friend gave him, Eijiro couldn't hold back his smile.

He was glad to ask for help, especially from a friend.

 **Okay, I'll admit something right now: I am an Eijiro x Mina shipper. Ever since season four, I have been getting so many vibes from them, especially when finding out they had history. I know that some people might not ship them and prefer Izuku x Mina(which I am a fan of too), but this is just my opinion.**

 **Yes, this was a sort of filler chapter, but that's because I'm testing the waters in regards to the flow of this story. Plus, we have seen in other Yugioh series that they have some filler chapters to help with the overall arc, so you can't blame me. Plus, the school tournament arc I have planned is REALLY close by and that will help with the story, so bear with me.**

 **So I'm not sure if any of you know, but my beta reader Earth Dragon Arnighte recently made a Black Clover/Yugioh crossover called Black Clover: Rise of the Monsters. I am helping him write it and I want his story to get some attention, so please go give him some support cause what we have planned is epic.**

 **Now here are the original cards that were used in this chapter.**

 **Dinowrestler Tyranchampion**

 **Level: 9. Attribute: Earth.**

 **Att: 3100/Def: 2000**

 **One 'Dinowrestler' monster + one level 6 of higher 'Dinowrestler' monster**

 **Effect: This card cannot be special summoned, except through fusion summoning. When this card is special summoned, you can banish up to two 'Dinowrestler' monsters in your graveyard, return that many monsters on the field back to the owner's hand. Once per turn, if you used a level 6 or higher 'Dinowrestler' to summon this card, equip another 'Dinowrestler' monster from your graveyard to this card. Give it half of that monster's attack points.**

 **Abduction**

 **Normal Spell Card**

 **Effect: Tribute one Reptile monster on your field. Special summon one 'Alien' monster from your deck with less attack points than the monster tributed.**

 **Alien Blaster(created by Earth Dragon Arnighte)**

 **Equip Spell Card**

 **Effect: Equip only to an 'Alien' monster. When it attacks a monster with an A Counter, the equipped monster gains 1000 attack points until the end of the damage step. If this card is destroyed with the equipped monster, place an A Counter on a card on the field.**

 **Alien Rearm**

 **Normal Spell Card**

 **Effect: For every 'Alien' monster on the field, one monster on your opponent's field loses 300 attack points. Then, draw cards equal to the amount of 'Alien' monsters on your field.**

 **Dino Injury**

 **Normal Trap Card**

 **Effect: When you take damage while a 'Dinowrestler' monster is in your graveyard, banish that monster and special summon another 'Dinowrestler' from your deck to the field.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything.**

 **Next time: Drive by Duel!**


End file.
